Amando a mí Reflejo
by VaneK
Summary: Siempre creyó que no había nadie igual a él en el mundo, tan hermoso que hasta él mismo se había enamorado de su cuerpo, hasta que una noche descubrió que había uno igual a él, pero no era su reflejo. Twincest BillxTom
1. Chapter 1

Parado frente al espejo, totalmente desnudo, acaricia su cuerpo lentamente, sintiendo su piel tibia y suave, recorre su pecho con los dedos, viendo que con cada roce de sus manos, su erección va aumentando.

Sabe que lo que hace es enfermizo, pero cada noche lo necesita, necesita tocar su piel, sólo con acariciarse y masturbarse es feliz.

¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer con su cuerpo?

Desde que tiene uso de razón se dio cuenta de que se amaba a sí mismo, que quería poseerse, pero eso es imposible, fornicarse era cosa de locos, pero él ya lo estaba.

Vivía solo con su madre, su padre los había abandonado, o eso es lo que ella le decía, pero por el comportamiento de su mamá, había sido más que eso. Vivían en un cuarto de una vecindad, no muy grande ni muy chico, la mujer trabajaba en una casa de citas y él… él no era nadie, sólo un vago mas a quien mantener.

Todas las noches era lo mismo: su madre salía a trabajar y él se quedaba frente al espejo, acariciándose, pensando que un día no muy lejano podría dejar de sentir lo que siente por sí mismo.

Termina soltando un gemido y un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba, entre sus manos yacía ese líquido blanquecino, que le gusta ver cuando salía de su cuerpo.

Entra al baño a darse una ducha, esa noche… otra más de juerga por la ciudad con sus amigos, los "vagos", como los denominaba su madre, pero sólo con ellos se sentía bien, sólo con ellos podía ser lo que era, un triste asexual, porque estaba claro que no quería nada con ningún chico y menos con una chica.

Se maquilla como todas las noches lo hace, acicala su cabello le gustaba así liso, y negro, se coloca una camisa del mismo color sin ningún estampado, unos jeans igual y sus botas preferidas.

Se mira al espejo fugazmente, no quiere quedarse contemplando su belleza, si no, esa noche no saldría de casa.

Baja las escaleras, buscando a sus amigos y ahí están, esperándolo desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué tanto te haces, Bill? Te veo igual que siempre. –le dice un chico de pelo rubio.

- Claro, Gustav, igual de guapo que siempre. –le dice, subiéndose al carro.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar gay? –indaga su otro amigo. –Ya me cansé de las chicas bailando alrededor de un tubo. -

- A mí nunca me han gustado las chicas, ustedes más que nadie saben y sobre los gays… mejor no opino. -

- Vamos, Bill, es bueno experimentar cosas, total sólo se vive una vez, nos sentaremos a beber unas cuantas copas y después vemos que hacer. -

- Está bien, Georg. –le dice el pelinegro, no muy convencido.

Llegaron al bar y, como siempre, la actitud de los tres chicos, como de súper estrellas, sin hablarle a nadie y llevando las mejores ropas, aparentando algo que no son, pero tal vez algún día serán.

Bill es el primero en sentarse, en zona VIP ¿Cómo conseguían el dinero? muy fácil: robando todo lo que se les ponía enfrente; el pelinegro por su parte, ya tenía su propia beca, su madre ganaba mucho en una noche y llegaba tan ebria y cansada que nunca se daba cuenta de lo que llevaba en la cartera.

Le siguen Gustav y Georg, piden una botella de vodka, mientras admiran el ambiente, unas chicas besándose en una esquina y chicos en otra, en la pista de baile estaban unas cuantas parejas contoneándose al ritmo de la música y tocándose a más no poder.

No era tan malo como ellos creían pero a Bill le daba igual.

Buscó con la vista algo que le llamara la atención, pero no vio nada.

-Vamos, Bill, no seas aburrido, vamos a bailar. –le dice Gustav mientras le jala de la mano.

Se levantó para seguirle a la pista de baile, no es que al chico le gustara bailar, pero ¡vamos!, ¿Qué perdería por hacerlo?

Mueve sus caderas al compás de la música, mientras el rubio se le va acercando. Sabe que sus amigos son bisexuales, lo cual lleva a que alguno de ellos pueda enamorarse de él.

Pero él ni soñarlo, sólo son sus amigos. El chico lo agarra de las caderas y se pega mas a él, no hace nada por separarse, sólo va disfrutar el baile.

Desde la pista pueden observar que un chico se le acerca a Georg. Éste le da la mano y se sienta con él.

La canción termina y con ella la emoción de Bill, quien decide irse a sentar, Gustav por su parte empezó hablar con un tipo, nada guapo, pero ¿qué? eran los gustos de su amigo, no se iba a poner a cuestionarlos.

- Hola. –le dice al desconocido, tendiéndole la mano. –Me llamo Bill. -

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tom. -le da la mano.

- Es un amigo de la familia. –termina Georg.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –se dirige al castaño. –No pensé que tuvieras estos gustos. -

- Lo mismo pensé de ti cuando te vi venir. -

El pelinegro ya se sentía desterrado de la conversación, sólo hablaban entre ellos, él era una silla más en esa mesa.

Voltea a mirar al chico y observa detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo y rostro.

¿Rastas? ¿Eso es una moda?, gorra, pantalones flojos, camisas anchas, vaya que poco gusto tenía el tipo este, pero no era nada feo, un rostro hermoso, se parecía al suyo, ¡Claro que NO!, nadie, nada, podía parecerse a él, era único, él es el ser más hermoso que existe en la tierra.

Ahora recuerda que hace ahí.

Tratando de olvidar su enferma obsesión por su propio cuerpo.

Ve de reojo que el pelinegro le está viendo, trata de ignorar pero no puede y le voltea a ver, éste desvía su vista a otra dirección.

- "Muy atractivo, es justo lo que busco para esta noche". –pensó el de rastas.

Le incomoda la mirada del chico y decide ir al baño, pide permiso y se pierde entre la gente, llegando a un cubículo, se encerrándose en él, pensando en el rostro de aquel tipo con ropa de mal gusto, si le cambiara un poco su peinado y su ropa seria idéntico a él.

Ve que se pierde entre la gente, le da una excusa a Georg y se despide de él, tratando de llegar al baño y ver de cerca ese chico que le hizo pensar en una buena noche.

Entra a la estancia y revisa cada cubículo pero no hay nadie, decepcionado, se da la vuelta, pero ahí está, atrás de la puerta, fumando.

-¿Me buscabas? –indaga el pelinegro.

- No… yo sólo… vine a buscar a un amigo que entró aquí. -

- Pero no hay nadie, ya ves. -

Se acerca al chico de rastas, quedando sus rostros muy juntos, ve las orbes color miel del que tiene enfrente, notando la igualdad con las suyas, pero esto no le quita el sueño, es más, ya ni le interesa ¿O eso es lo que cree?.

Se aleja de él y le deja parado en medio del baño.

No se movió.

"Hay algo en ese chico que me atrae, le preguntaré a Georg sobre él"

Tranquilamente salió del baño, ve a su amigo rubio besándose con el tipo que estaba hablando hace un rato.

- Éste chico no pierde el tiempo. –piensa, acercándose a la mesa.

Estaba vacía, al parecer todos estaban disfrutando menos él, así que decidió irse, caminaría un poco, así podría estar a solas consigo mismo, esos eran los mejores momentos.

Se echa agua en el rostro para quitarse la cara de estúpido que le había dejado el ver tan cerca aquel rostro tan bello, se vio al espejo, notando las facciones de su cara, y viendo que son casi iguales a las de Bill, estaba un poco ebrio y tal vez eso hace que mire cosas de mas.

Una vez fuera, un poco más relajado, después de aquel encuentro con el pelinegro, decide buscarle otra vez, quiere tener una conversación con él, o más que eso. Pero no lo vio por ningún lado, ve a Georg con dos tipas y le cuestionó sobre Bill.

- Si no está aquí, es que se fue. –le contesta, cortante.

Era obvio, si no estaba ahí ya se había ido y es lo que él temía.

Salió del bar, pero no había nadie en la entrada, vio a los lados y a lo lejos, pudo ver la delgada figura del chico.


	2. Recuerdos

El frio aire roza sus pálidas mejillas, haciendo que tiritara del frio, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para protegerlas de éste.

La tenue luz iluminaba las solitarias calles, en su mente seguía rondando la imagen de aquellos ojos color miel que le miraron atentamente. Pero unos pasos le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, aceleró los suyos al sentir que alguien se acercaba a él, sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo pero el miedo no le dejó voltearse y ver de quien se trataba.

Corrió por la desolada calle, faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a su casa, cuando siente una mano gélida taparle la boca y sintió otra tomándole de la cintura, haciendo que retrocediera contra su voluntad.

Sentía pánico, no podía gritar, ni correr, el tipo era más fuerte que él y ahora no podía ver nada.

Sólo un oscuro callejón, en donde le tira al suelo, sólo puede percibir la respiración entrecortada de su captor y un olor a alcohol, que da asco, le pateó como pudo, pero éste le inmovilizó con sus piernas.

Pensó en su cuerpo, violado y maltrato, todo lo que él mas quería, todo lo que tenía para vivir, no quería vivir con un cuerpo profanado, no.

Notó una mano en su cinturón y, como puede se suelta, con una feroz mordida aleja la mano de su boca, liberándose mientras el hombre se quedaba tirado en el suelo.

Corrió lo más que pudo, pero una voz conocida hizo detenerse, volviendo su rostro, ahí estaba su amigo Andreas, riéndose como un loco, burlándose de él y de su miedo.

-Eres un estúpido, Andreas. -le dijo, caminando hacia él.

- Lo siento, estaba en el bar, te vi salir y decidí jugarte una broma. –le abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Bill retroceda en su saludo.

- ¿Irás a casa? –indaga el pelinegro.

- No, me está esperando Georg, quedamos de hacer unas cositas juntos. –el rubio rió tontamente.

- Son unos sucios, no pueden pensar en nada más, sólo en sexo. –da media vuelta y se aleja de él, dejándole solo.

- Gracias por la mordida. –grita el chico.

Bill le hizo una señal grosera con el dedo medio y emprendió otra vez su camino.

La nostalgia se apodera de él y cada paso un nuevo recuerdo afloraba su piel, sacando su dolor. No lloraría. Sus ojos ya se habían secado de tanto llorar.

Toda su vida, o la mayor parte de ésta, la pasó llorando. Y ya se había prometido no hacerlo más. A sus 18 años su vida era muy difícil. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sentía miedo. Muchísimo, porque sabía que en el fondo estaba solo.

Trataba de vivir en el presente, puesto que no se imaginaba un futuro. No pensaba que tendría uno. Se consideraba a sí mismo un enfermo, un fenómeno. No merecía vivir. Pero más que todo, pensaba que sería infeliz, pues nunca conseguiría cumplir su sueño.

Él se amaba.

A falta del cariño de alguien más, lo consiguió en sí mismo, llegando a caer tan bajo, que sentía la necesidad masturbarse frente al espejo cada noche. Era como tener a alguien más y ya comenzaba a temerle a los espejos, eran su delirio. Era vanidoso, pero tenía sus razones. Además de que era un ser perfecto y hermoso.

Pasó delante de la tienda de víveres y el ambiente de iluminación que había adentro trajo a su mente el recuerdo de cuando, siendo más pequeño, su mamá lo llevaba a hacer las compras con ella. Deseaba volver a tener esa edad y sentirse querido otra vez por su madre.

A su padre no lo conoció, se fue poco después de que Bill nació, no recuerda nada de él y tampoco le importa, sabe que la belleza de su cuerpo, la aportó su madre.

Le atormentaba la miseria en que vivía, así es como su madre empezó a prostituirse, para no morir de hambre, pero después de eso, los años pasaron tan rápidamente que llegó a sentirse solo y sólo teniéndose sí mismo, que se amó con todo su corazón.

Atravesó el parque, sin detenerse siquiera a ver los columpios que tanta felicidad le traían de pequeño. Recordaba cómo se mecía en ellos, empujado por algún amigo olvidado. Y esa noche se mecían solos, como si el fantasma de quien solía ser aún estuviera ahí, viviendo libre.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba.

Se había hecho la meta de no dejar que nada le afectara. Sería su único escudo y espada. Porque se tenía sólo a sí mismo, para sí mismo. No sería de nadie más. Nadie más le merecería.

Pero esa noche, a la luz de la media luna, esos ojos cafés y ese nombre que por primera vez oía le abrieron esa herida.

No sabía por qué, pero no podía olvidarlo. Rondaba su mente, todo el camino fue así.

Con cada recuerdo, se preguntaba si quedarse en el club y tratar de entablar conversación con aquel chico hubiera sido una mejor opción que vagar por la noche, solitario.

Sandeces… no lo quería admitir o le daba miedo hacerlo. ¿Le había gustado? Era imposible. No. No le había gustado Tom. Le atrajo la persona que vio en Tom. Se vio a sí mismo en él, y le había gustado.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta de su casa.

Sus pies, sin traición, le llevaron directamente a la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, lo que podía indicar dos cosas: su mama se había ido dormir o aún no había llegado.

Prefirió no pensar en nada, sólo abrió la puerta y entró en el oscuro lugar.

Había sido una de las noches más raras de su vida. Sólo quería pasar un rato y resultó en una contemplación a su vida pasada.

Y ese maldito nombre… ¿No lo dejaría dormir?

Articuló las tres letras que lo habían hecho pensar más que nunca, en realidad.

-Tom… -

Una luz brillante violó la oscuridad del lugar, y cómo una convocación, a algo o a alguien…

- ¿Me llamabas? – le dice el de rastas con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Mi Reflejo el tuyo

Vio la delgada figura alejarse más y más de ese lugar, y decidió quedarse, entrando de nuevo en el bar. No había más remedio, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Seguirlo?

- Tom.-le llama una voz conocida. Se dio la media vuelta, sabiendo ya quien sería. Era su socio David. Juntos tenían varios negocios incluyendo ese bar.

Aunque era joven, su mente ideaba los sitios más bizarros, y justo a David, poseía ya varios establecimientos; ese bar gay, unos cuantos prostíbulos regados por la ciudad…

- Dime.- Respondió, acercándose. Preguntó, solo por preguntar, pues ya tenía una idea de lo que David le diría, solo con ver su cara.

- Las chicas están enojadas contigo, dicen que tú nunca las vas a visitar y que solo ven mi cara. Quieren conocerte. – Le pide, refiriéndose a la casa de citas más grande que tenían.

- Creo que tienen suficiente con el pago que les doy. – Responde fríamente.- No veo por qué quieren conocerme.

- Sólo es un deseo, de parte de ellas. –Trata de motivarle.

- No iré, No hoy. – Desvía la mirada a la puerta del bar, buscando a Georg.- ¿Me disculpas?, tengo que buscar a alguien.-

- Maleducado. –Susurra David.

Le vio sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado antes de ir a buscar a Bill, con las mismas chicas y la misma expresión en la cara.

- ¿Si alcanzaste a Bill? – Indaga el chico, al ver llegar a su amigo.

- No, se ha marchado. –Le dice cabizbajo.

- ¡Vamos Tom! Conociéndote no dudo ni un segundo en que tú lo seguirías. –dice, mientras una chica le toca la pierna.

- Para que complicarme, es un chico cualquiera, algún día lo veré.-Dijo no muy convencido.

Georg ve el gesto en su cara, parece que Bill le gustó, y mucho.

- Vive en la misma vecindad que yo. –Dice Georg, tratando de que Tom vaya y busque a su amigo. – Conoces muy bien el camino.-

Tom se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y hoy deseaba ese cuerpo. Se había obsesionado con él, solo 5 minutos bastaron para desearlo.

- Iré.- responde el de rastas.

- ¡Ve!, no te arrepentirás, no es un chico cualquiera. – Ríe por su comentario.

¡Claro que no es un chico cualquiera! – Pensó Georg, mientras acariciaba la pierna de la chica.

Tom se despidió de los presentes, y se levantó decidido, se dirigió a la entrada, pero antes de salir dejó a David a cargo del local.

Cogió las llaves de su automóvil, y se dirigió a éste para irse.

--

Minutos después llegó al lugar de su destino, pero una duda invadió su mente, haciéndole razonar, que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Pensando en por qué esta en ese lugar, en ese momento su mirada se desvió hacia afuera de su ventanilla, y vio la figura de Bill, caminando desanimadamente por la calle.

Le vio abrir la puerta de entrada. Decidió bajarse del auto, salió, y lo cerró con llave.

Se cuela por la puerta, que el chico al entrar había dejado abierta. Tal parece que la suerte está de su lado.

Con cuidado se escondió tras una pila de bloques que había al lado de la entrada, asomando solo cabeza para ver en cuál de los apartamentos se cuela.

Decidido a seguirle el paso, se acerca más a él, le vio sacando sus llaves e incrustándolas en la cerradura. Bill abrió la puerta lentamente, y se adentró en el oscuro apartamento, desapareciendo de su vista.

Cada paso era decisivo, pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, casi no podía ver nada. Adivinando encontró el manillar, haciendo que esta se abriera al instante.

No vio nada, solo oscuridad, y escuchó unos suspiros, mientras con su mano buscó el interruptor de la luz eléctrica, que normalmente está al lado de la puerta.

- Tom. – Le escucha decir entre un suspiro.

Al fin encontró el interruptor, lo presionó haciendo que la habitación quedara totalmente iluminada.

Y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente:

- ¿Me llamabas?-

Ve que el chico se levanta del sillón, estaba de espaldas, pero pocos segundos después le dio la cara.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Indaga con nerviosismo. Nunca pensó que el entraría por esa puerta, de hecho nunca nadie lo hacía solo su madre y él.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar? ¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme? – su respiración era agitada.

Todo eso le había tomado por sorpresa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por la vergüenza.

Tom estaba contrariado al ver la reacción del pelinegro, llegó a pensar que era mala idea haber llegado ahí.

Bill posa sus dedos sobre sus sienes tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza que le trajo el chico.

- Georg me dijo cómo encontrarte.- Tom jugaba con los nudillos de sus dedos. – Después de vernos en el baño, decidí pedirte tu número de teléfono para quedar en algo, pero cuando salí tu ya no estabas.- Le dijo, moviendo con su lengua su piercing. Solo asomando la punta de esta, sabía que podía volver loco a cualquiera, y por la cara de chico que yacía frente a él, no era la excepción.

Bill le escuchaba con mucha atención.

Al ver que no hace nada se sincera con él.- Te vi afuera, y decidí seguirte.-

- Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, pero sigue siendo tuyo, no mío. –Le dice, expectante. – Y al abrir la puerta sin mi consentimiento, estás violando propiedad ajena.

Tom seguía parado en la puerta, viendo a Bill incrédulamente.

- Si te molestó tanto el que yo entrara así, lo soluciono yéndome. – Mientras le dice da la vuelta y camina con la intención de salir rumbo a la calle.

- ¡Espera! – musitó el chico mientras agarra de la mano al de rastas.

Tom sonrió de satisfacción, sabía que nadie se resiste a sus encantos.

- Dime. –Cuestionó, parado muy cerca de Bill.

- Solo… No quiero que regreses aquí nunca, olvida dónde vivo.-

La sonrisa de Tom murió al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiona el pelinegro. – ¿Pensabas que caería rendido a tus pies? ¡Oh vamos! No me mires así, no sé quién eres. –terminó diciendo con frustración.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras. –

En ese momento Tom jaló a Bill del brazo y lo acercó a él, sintiendo el cuerpo y olor ajeno cerca de él. Bill gimió al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos.

Lentamente roza la mejilla de su igual, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, Bill siente una fuerza que lo atrae hacia él. No sabe qué es, pero se siente bien en sus brazos.

Gira la cara al ver que Tom le quiere besar.

Ahí estaba, su reflejo viéndole fijamente desde el espejo, recordándole que no puede ser de nadie, sólo de él mismo.

Se alejó rápidamente del chico, cuyo aliento ya sentía sobre su piel, llamándole.

- ¡Ya vete! , no me toques así, no tienes derecho.

Tom trató de tocarle otra vez pero este solo lo empujó fuera.

Siente que le tiembla el cuerpo, y decidió marcharse, en buen momento, Bill ni siquiera lo miró.

Le había rechazado.

-Tom, eres un idiota. – Una voz en su mente se lo recalcaba con cada paso que daba para llegar a su automóvil.

¿Por qué le había seguido?, ¿Qué tenía el chico de pelo negro que le atrajera tanto? Muchos matarían por estar con él unos minutos, y él, que tuvo más lo rechazo de tal forma.

Pero Bill le hacía sentir diferente, sintió que lo conocía desde antes, por toda su vida, no se le hacía un extraño, si no alguien que había estado siempre en su vida.

--

Bill suspiró resignado, la única persona que le ha llamado la atención, la corrió minutos antes. Iba a sentir lo que era un beso por primera vez, pero él no se lo permitió.

Ve con odio el espejo, y cogió un florero de la mesa y se lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas

--¡MALDITO ESPEJO, TE ODIO¡–

Cayó de rodillas, sobre los vidrios esparcidos, no le importó el daño que le podían hacer, ya le habían hecho suficiente.

Con una mano cogió un pedazo, y lo apoyó contra su piel.

-- Si tan sólo pudiera… – Se invita a sí mismo.

En ese preciso momento entró su madre, viendo a su hijo a punto de lastimarse.

- ¡Bill! ¿Qué haces? – Le dice, quitándole lentamente el vidrio de su mano.

Se arrodilla a la par de su hijo, ignorando también los cristales rotos, y lo abraza con mucho cariño, ese que hace días le negaba, y que sabía que su hijo necesitaba.

- Mi niño… Yo te quiero –

Bill rechazó a su madre y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

Simone se sintió muy dolida por el rechazo de su hijo. Sabe que solo ella tiene la culpa de que él sea tan raro, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Esa noche Bill no encendió la luz, esa noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había ignorado lo suficiente como para no verse. No quería ver su reflejo, no quería sentir esa obsesión que le hacía daño y a la vez le complacía.

Recordando los ojos de Tom suspiró, y se fue quedando dormido.


	4. Enjoy the Silence

Dolor de cabeza, pesadez en el cuerpo, estos síntomas ya se habían hecho algo cotidiano en la vida de Tom.

Las mujeres y hombres más atractivos de Berlín a su disposición, negocios, casas, apartamentos, carros, todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera soñar tener en la vida, lo había obtenido él, no por merito propio, todo lo que tenia se lo debía a su padre, que lo mal crió dándole todo lo que él pedía, hasta convertirse en la persona más arrogante que cualquiera conoce.

El único que lo aguantaba era su mejor amigo y socio David Jost, un hombre mayor de edad en el cual Jorg el padre de Tom había confiado para que ayudara a su hijo en los negocios y enseñarle que el poder no es nada mas mandar a las demás personas.

¿Su madre? No sabe nada de ella y no quiere saber, lo único que se da por enterado es que lo parió y se lo dio a su padre, no quiso hacerse cargo de él, pero a él no le importa porque su padre le dio y le da todo lo que necesita, cariño, dinero y tiempo.

- Tres de la tarde, maldita sea. –piensa mientras se levanta de su cama

Ese día no tenia resaca, la noche anterior la había pasado de lo más normal posible, sin contar el encuentro con aquel chico guapo, de nombre Bill, si, ese mismo que fue buscar.

-Que absurdo. –suspira pesadamente, mientras se encamina al baño, ese día, nadie había despertado con él, estaba totalmente solo.

Se da la ducha vespertina, para quitarse ese humor, e ir a ver cómo están los negocios.

---

Para Bill el día había empezado muy temprano, no pudo dormir más de tres horas, cuando sintió el vapor de la mañana decidió levantarse y buscar que hacer.

Cómo limpiar su casa, podría vivir pobre y en un lugar pequeño, pero jamás en un lugar sucio, lavar su ropa y a veces la de su madre, cuando ella estaba muy cansada, él lo hacía por ella, todo aquello lo odiaba pero ése era el destino de él y eso nadie lo cambia, o eso pensaba él.

-Las tres de la tarde. –piensa mientras se sienta en uno de los escalones que hay en la vecindad, viendo como los niños juegan en el patio, recordando como él también lo hacía, descalzo, sin ninguna preocupación en su vida, cuando era feliz, cuando su madre le demostraba amor.

- Hola Bill. –era Georg, que le gritaba desde la planta baja del edificio.

- Hola. –le dice sin mucha motivación.

- Podrías alegrarte al verme ¿no? O no soy de tu agrado. –este ríe mientras va subiendo los escalones, hasta llegar donde Bill y sentarse junto a él. –¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? Creí que íbamos a divertirnos.

-Ya dijiste, íbamos a divertirnos, pero yo no sentí la diversión, además que es eso de que tu le dijiste dónde vivo al tipo ese del bar, sabes cómo soy yo, o ¿sólo ignoraste lo que sabias de mi? Porque la verdad se me hizo de mal gusto que ese tipo viniera hasta aquí. –le dice muy enojado, tratando de no gritar.

-Yo sé cómo eres y por eso mismo le dije, lo conozco, es un buen partido, es guapo, además tiene mucho dinero.-

Los ojos de Bill quedaron en blanco, tal parece que Georg había dado en el clavo, dinero, si, sólo eso le importaba, ahora comprendía el por qué su amigo había hecho lo que hizo.

- Si yo pudiera me lo ligaría, pero no soy de su tipo. –ríe al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes, no hasta hoy, ya que ayer lo corrí de mala manera y le pedí que nunca volviera a preguntar por mí. –le ve alejarse de él, pensando en que el pelinegro lo puede aventar desde esa altura. –eres idiota sabes, ahora no sé cómo harás pero quiero ver a ese tipo.

- No hay problema Bill, vamos al bar de ayer y segurito él está ahí.-

- Y ¿tú crees que él va ir ahí otra vez?

- Si irá, es el dueño de ese lugar.-

-Te fijas eres más idiota de lo pensé, ayer me hubieras llevado a un lugar lejos de él y me hubieras explicado la situación, en éste momento estuviera durmiendo en una cama confortable con un tipo forrado de billete. –se levanta de dónde está limpiándose el trasero que se llenó de tierra.

- Espera. –le detiene el castaño. –vamos ahora, lo dejaste impresionado y lo más seguro es que cuando te vea se haga ilusiones.

- Pensaste al fin, claro que eso haré, ir a ese bar y ligármelo, para tener todo lo que yo quiero. –le dice con una sonrisa –nada más que tú me acompañaras, solo para probar suerte y si todo sale como lo planeo, pues te daré de lo que consiga.

-Solo no seas muy malo con él, es mi amigo.-

-Que amigo ni que cuento, aquí en este mundo lo que importa es el dinero. –se aleja del chico encaminándose a su así llamada casa.

- A las ocho. –le grita el chico, todavía sentado en la una de las gradas.

----------

Se pone lo mejor que tiene, y una de esas colonias que valen más de lo que alguno de sus sirvientes puede ganar en un mes.

Ríe al pensar eso, sólo trata de disfrutar lo que la vida le ha dado, ese dia iba a ser de los mejores, esa noche no se quedaría sólo como la anterior, trataría de ligar algún chico o porque no una chica, eso dependía del ánimo de esa tarde.

Hizo un guiño al espejo, y lanzó un beso al aire, viendo que estaba perfecto, claro siempre lo será.

Sale de su enorme habitación, llevando consigo su cartera, celular y uno que otro condón.

-La seguridad es primero. –piensa y sonríe.

-Buen día Señor Kaulitz. –le dice el amo de llaves.

Contesta amablemente, para no dar más que hablar entre la servidumbre, ya los había notado cuchichear sobre su sexualidad, que si era homosexual, o heterosexual, el sólo se sentía un metrosexual porque lo es. Además es bisexual, pero tampoco lo va andar diciendo a todos los sirvientes de la casa, aunque ya lo sabían, tantas noches de juerga en su cuarto que ya todo estaba de más.

-Tom. –se escucha la voz de una anciana. –¿Dónde vas mi niño? Era su abuela, que tenía una semana ya de estar allí, no estaba muy acostumbrada a la ciudad así que trataba de hablar lo menos posible con ella.

-Ya me voy abuela. –le dice mientras se acerca a ella. –Deme la bendición.-

-Claro mijo, Dios me lo bendiga. –le besa la frente y lo despide.

Sale de la casa muy contento, sintiéndose libre, escoge que carro llevar, hoy se le antoja el cadillac, se lanza sobre él, enciende el motor y se larga de ese calabozo, aunque tiene aspecto de casa, para él lo es, le gusta la calle ser libre, y no ser observado todo el día por gente que le guzga por como es.

Mientras enciende la radio sonó su celular.

-Un número desconocido, lo siento pero no contesto a desconocidos. –dice mientras cuelga el teléfono.

Llega a su destino, el bar gay donde vio aquel chico pelinegro, habían pasado 4 horas desde que se levantó, y decidió volver ahí, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, donde él mas estaba.

Encontró a David, dando órdenes a todos los empleados, esa noche era libre, no pagarían la entrada por lo menos hasta las diez de la noche, eso implicaba que llegaría más gente de lo normal.

-Hola Tom, que bueno que llegas, tengo algunos documentos que quiero que leas, antes de hacer los pedidos de las bebidas, acompáñame. –lo lleva casi a rastras hasta la oficina.

Eso era lo que más odiaba de todo, hacer cuentas, firmar, pedir, lo detestaba, pero era algo importante así que lo hacía sin más remedio.

--

- Apúrate Bill. –escuchaba gritar a sus amigos.

Mientras él seguía viendo su rostro reflejado en el espejo, cuan hermoso era, cuan delicado era, suspiraba con solo rozar sus dedos con su piel, tal parece que el encanto jamás pasaría, tal vez en un universo alterno, donde no existieran los espejos, aun así se seguiría contemplando.

El sonido de la puerta lo saca de sus más íntimos pensamientos, se trataba de su madre, mal humorada cómo siempre, sacándole en cara que todas las noches se iba.

Pero no iba a tomarle importancia, tomó su cazadora y salió lo más rápido que pudo, de ese lugar, dejando a una Simone gritando de ira.

-Hui Bill. –su amigo le ve cómo que no lo conoce, estaba cambiado, mucho diría, su cara no era sombría, como las noches anteriores, había un brillo en sus ojos, algo inexplicable. –estas, tan guapo.

Su pelo lacio, se abatía con el viento, sus ojos sombreados, su camisa negra de botones, pantalones del mismo color y su chaqueta roja con blanco.

-Listo para cazar. –se burla Georg, el aludido le da una mirada dura, pero al final le ignora y sonríe.

- Anda vámonos, necesito llegar cuanto antes a mi diversión.

Los chicos se quedan viendo entre sí, mucho entusiasmo de parte Bill, era tan extraño, por lo menos para Gustav que no conocía las intenciones de éste.

Una vez dentro del carro, dan marcha para llegar a su destino.

Por fin habían terminado con el papeleo, ya estaba aburrido, aunque nada mas había pasado una hora, para él había sido una eternidad.

Sale de la oficina, ve que se había perdido de mucho estando en esa oficina, la pista de baile estaba llena, de cuerpos moviéndose alegremente, la música es agradable y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo quiere bailar con alguien, esa era su fiesta, la aprovecharía.

Le pide una copa al bar tender para entrar en calor y relajarse.

Ve unas chicas que le sonríen, y se dispone a ir donde ellas, cuando ve en la entrada al chico pelinegro, más bello que nunca, el vaso que llevaba en la mano se resbaló, cayendo estruendosamente en el suelo, pero eso a nadie le importó.

- Mierda, Tom, cálmate. –trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Recordó las palabras que el chico le dijo la noche anterior, así que trato de ignorarlo lo más posible, yendo al otro lado de la pista.

Pero en ese momento alguien gritó su nombre, era Georg.

-Hola Tom. –le da la mano saludándole. –decidimos volver, nos gustó el ambiente. –dice casi gritando, la música no dejaba casi escuchar.

- Que bueno que regresaron, me disculpan tengo que hacer algunas cosas. –le había dolido pero se había escapado de ellos, sólo para demostrar un poco su orgullo.

Bill no encontraba la forma de llamar la atención del chico de rastas. Así que solo se quedó sentado en el taburete que serbia de sentadero.

- A ver Bill, ¿a que viniste a este lugar? –le interroga su amigo.

- A divertirme. –le responde, no muy seguro de lo que quiere.

Le ve del otro lado, aburrido y decide ir donde él, no tiene nada que perder, ya le había ignorado lo suficiente.

- ¿Puedo? –pregunta, antes de sentarse.

- Claro, es todo tuyo. –el pelinegro le devuelve una mirada lasciva, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se quedan viendo detenidamente.

Bill siente un retorcijón en su estomago, no es dolor, es algo extraño, esos ojos son iguales a los suyos, cuando está parado sin maquillaje frente al espejo, podría jurar que sin esas rastas y sin ese piercing en el labio inferior, seria idéntico a él.

- Enjoy the Silence. - dice Tom, muy alegre.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunta el chico, casi sin entender.

- Está sonando Enjoy The Silence, me encanta esa canción. –le dice al moreno con entusiasmo. –báilala conmigo por favor!!

Bill asintió sin más remedio, eso era lo que estaba esperando, atención de parte del castaño.

**Words like violence, Break the silence Come crashing in Into my little world **

Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a la pista, delicadamente se acercó a él, lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, podía sentir el olor de su cabello y su piel.

**Painful to me Pierce right through me Can´t you understand Oh my little girl**

Siente su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, sintiendo deseos de él, de acariciarlo, de besarlo. Lo atrapa con sus brazos y le susurra al oído:

**All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms**

Se deja llevar por la música, no le importa la gente que hay ahí, ya sabe lo que en verdad siente, lo quiere a él, tocar su cabello sentir que sus dedos se enredan en el.

Baja hasta su cuello y lo acaricia, lo ve a los ojos, no quiere decir nada, la canción lo dice todo, es como una danza erótica.

**Feelings are intense Words are trivial **

Acercan sus rostros y suspiran al mismo tiempo, sintiendo sus alientos, las luces de la disco, hacen ese momento inolvidable.

**Words are meaningless And forgettable **

Sus labios se funden en un beso, sintiendo sus cálidas lenguas encontrarse dentro de sus bocas, acarician sus rostro mientras su lengua juega con su piercing en el labio, le hace cosquillas y le gusta, lo abraza más fuerte y el beso se vuelve aun más apasionado y salvaje, era como estar comiendo algo deseado.

**All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms **

Siguen en su juego, ignorando a todos los que estaban ahí, Bill estaba en las nubes, jamás había besado a alguien, pero lo había hecho cómo todo un experto.

**Enjoy The Silence... **

Termina la canción, pero el encantó sigue, siguen abrazados en medio de la pista, Georg y Gustav, les ven incrédulos, al parecer estaban en su mundo, nadie los podía separar en ese momento, había sido como un sueño, esperando nunca despertar de él.

¿Para qué hablar? El silencio es mejor, sólo hay que disfrutarlo.


	5. Sólo un poco

¡Un beso!, ese, había sido su primer beso, no podía explicarlo, una estampida de sentimientos llenaron su cuerpo, no podría describirlo, es algo que se siente, estaría mal si lo describiera, aunque es algo entre tibio y húmedo.

¿Qué si quería más? Claro que sí, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que todo eso fuera mentira, que él le dejara y se fuera, no, no podía encariñarse, tenía que alejar esos sentimientos de él.

Esa voz en su cabeza otra vez, diciéndole que no le pertenece a nadie solo a él mismo.

Siguen abrazados en medio de la pista, hay una canción movida pero ellos siguen así, el olor del de rastas impregna su nariz dulcemente, haciendo que su mente se divague y deje de pensar estupideces.

- ¿Vamos a otro lugar? –le susurra al oído. –no tengas miedo Bill, no te haré nada que no te guste.-

_- "Ese, es el problema". –pensaba el moreno. –"Que me guste".-_

- Y… ¿A dónde iremos? –indaga separándose un poco de él.

- Donde tú quieras. –responde.

El moreno se queda pensando unos momentos.

- Decide tú, yo iré a donde me lleves. –

- Excelente. –confirma, mientras lo lleva de la mano hacia donde están sus amigos. –Sólo espérame unos momentos ya regreso. –dice mientras le guiña el ojo.

- Oye, ¿no es que nadie te toca, que solo eres de ti y para ti? –se burla la Gustav.

- ¡Ya Cállate!, no sabes nada, cuando crezcas y seas adulto yo mismo te contaré. –remata picándole la nariz con su dedo.

- ¿Irás con él? –cuestiona Georg.

- Así es y espero que no sea un pervertido, mañana te contaré y si todo sale bien, ya sabes a celebrar. –le giña un ojo, en señal de complicidad.

- No creo, aunque no conozco muy bien su vida privada, antes de todo dile que...

No concluye la oración, pues la pareja del peligro había interrumpido.

- Bueno, ya nos podemos ir.-

Se despiden de sus amigos y salen por la puerta.

- ¿Quién es ese? –indaga David, al chico que trabajaba de bar tender, refiriéndose a Bill.

- No sé, ayer lo miré junto con aquellos dos que están por allá, solo eso sé. –

- Espero que solo sea un jueguito de una noche. –piensa el hombre.

Se dirigen al parking, dónde Tom había dejado su preciado auto, abriendo la puerta del copiloto primero y dejando entrar al moreno en el automóvil, seguidamente se incorpora él, saliendo de ese lugar y dirigiéndose a su casa.

-¿En qué piensas? –le dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- En que eres muy lindo y en el por qué jamás te vi antes. –

El moreno ríe después de la ovación recibida, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

- ¡Oh vamos! No me digas que nunca te lo habían dicho.-

En realidad, nadie se lo había dicho, solo su reflejo al que cada noche contemplaba en su espejo. Él siempre se decía que era lindo, bello, hermoso, todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber de la palabra belleza, pero nunca ni su propia madre le había dicho que era lindo.

- Sería bueno que vieras el camino, sino quieres que nos estrellemos. –

Rápidamente el castaño, sigue viendo al frente y manejando.

Llegan a la casa del chico, bajando el primero y como todo un caballero, abre la puerta donde va su acompañante para que este baje, le toma de la mano y le guía por el camino, para poder entrar a su dulce hogar.

Ve a su mayordomo y su ama de llaves, en la estancia, les ve y se limita a saludarles.

- Hoy trajo una chica. –dice le dice el hombre a la mujer junto a él.

- Y es muy linda. –añade, observando a los muchachos subir por la escalera.

Los escucha en su cuchicheo pero no repara en ellos.

- Éste, es mi dulce hogar. –presenta, al abrir la puerta de su habitación. –Pasa adelante.-

Esto hace que Bill se sonroje y piense que no es tan mala idea el haber llegado hasta ahí, total ya tenía la mayoría de edad y nunca había tenido sexo con alguien, apartando las veces que él mismo se tocaba.

Observa cada rincón de la habitación, es muy amplia bien cabe dos veces su casa y hasta sobraría espacio.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –

- Si, un vodka en las rocas. –le pide, mientras sigue admirando la habitación.

El ambiente estaba iluminado sólo por una pequeña lámpara, haciendo el lugar más íntimo y agradable, con cuidado se sienta en uno de los muebles que hay en la habitación, era extremadamente blanco y limpio, temió ensuciarlo al sentarse.

Le extiende el vaso y el chico lo toma con desconfianza, mientras Tom se sirve un trago igual. Pensando otra vez que no es buena idea estar allí.

Da un sorbo a su trago mientras se sienta a la par del chico de pelo negro. Le ve detenidamente, haciendo que éste se ponga más nervioso, le quiere tranquilizar poniendo una mano en su pierna pero este se aleja rápidamente.

- No te pongas nervioso sólo relájate. –le dice mientras pone su bebida encima de una mesita que había en medio de pequeña sala, haciendo Bill lo mismo. –Vamos, dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

- ¡No sé! –responde nervioso. –creo que mejor me voy.-

- ¡No! Tú no irás a ninguna parte. –le refuta, mientras se acerca más a él, acariciando suavemente su rostro, posando sus labios en los de él, haciendo que a este se le enchine la piel y ahogue un gemido en su boca.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del chico va cediendo bajo la presión del cuerpo de su igual, quedando acostado en el sillón, el beso se hizo más intenso.

Para Tom eso no era suficiente, así que tomó a Bill de la cintura y lo levantó, a modo de que las piernas del pelinegro quedaran alrededor de su cadera, todo eso sin soltarle los labios al chico.

Lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama dejándolo caer suavemente sobre ésta, besó su cuello con ahínco, impregnándose de ese olor que desprendía su cuerpo, a limpio a fresco, sentía que su entrepierna dolía, y se restregó contra el chico, sacándole gemidos que cada vez se intensificaban.

Bill estaba en la nubes jamás se imagino, algo tan sensual, sentía su entrepierna arder, quería quitarse la ropa y masturbarse, trataba de disfrutar el momento.

- ¿Quieres que siga? –le pregunta, mientras le desabrocha los botones de la camisa.

- Si… sigue, no te detengas. –siente las manos del chico terminar de desabrocharle la camisa y con mucho cuidado quitársela. Quedando con el pecho desnudo.

Sintiendo suaves y húmedos besos en su cuello, bajando por su pecho y terminando en su ombligo, removiéndose con el contacto, no puede evitar gemir y soltar un suspiro.

No puede evitar reír al escuchar los gimoteos del moreno, levantándose para despojarse de cada una de sus prendas de vestir, quedando completamente desnudo y duro ante la mirada estupefacta del chico que yacía en su cama.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunta acercándose a la cama.

No pudo evitar verle y sorprenderse, a decir verdad nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, claro, alguien que no fuera su reflejo.

Mueve sus caderas para provocarle y poco a poco con sus propias manos se va quitando el cinturón, haciendo que el castaño sustituya sus manos por las de él, acariciando su entrepierna por sobre los pantalones, quitándole lentamente el fajón y tirándolo al suelo.

- O-oh… T-Tom.- logra decir, al sentir las manos experimentadas, desabrochando su pantalón y bajándoselos lentamente llevando consigo el bóxer, lamiéndole cada que descubre la piel desnuda.

- Oh Bill estas bien dotado. –esto hace que el chico suspire profundamente.

El paraíso, eso era para Bill sentir las manos de aquel tipo que tan solo conoció la noche anterior.

Tira los pantalones lejos, subiendo suavemente y agarrando con cuidado el miembro del pelinegro, acariciando cada pedazo de piel de éste sintiendo la tensión sexual en su vena.

- Oh por favor, hazlo rápido. –le suplicaba.

- Así es mejor. –le dice mientras lame alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que el chico se arqueara de placer.

Sigue lamiendo y bajando poco a poco delineando con su lengua los testículos mientras con su mano masturbaba el miembro del chico.

Bill gimoteaba, haciendo más erótica la situación, eleva las caderas del chico delicadamente.

En ese momento sintió la lengua del castaño rosar su entrada, sintiendo escalofríos desde la punta de sus pies a la punta de su miembro, haciéndole temblar.

Se sentía tan cálida, suave y húmeda, en ese momento, su cabeza reaccionó, su yo interno se presentó, diciéndole que todo eso estaba mal, que él chico que estaba haciéndole sentir tan bien, lo único que hacía era profanando su cuerpo.

- Alto. –Grita, mientras se aparta de él, para que no le toque más. –No puedo, no puedo. –

- ¿Cómo que no? –le reclama enojado, levantándose hiendo hacia él.

Le toma del brazo a la fuerza y lo lleva a rastras hacia la cama, tirándolo sin ningún cuidado, y echándose encima de él, besándole bruscamente, Tom parecía poseído por el diablo.

- A mí nadie me deja con las ganas. –repetía, dándole vuelta al chico dejándole boca abajo, levantando sus caderas, y acariciando su entrada sin rencor.

-No, por favor… no. –decía entre jadeos, al sentir la intrusión de unos dedos dentro de él. –No Tom te lo suplico, no lo hagas. –

Era inútil el castaño seguía empeñado en poseer al chico, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

- ¡Tomi… Tomii…! –lloraba con cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre.

Y algo en el de rastas le hizo reflexionar, si, las lagrimas de Bill, caían libres y caudalosas por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, perdóname. – se excusaba, abrazando con fuerza al chico, pero éste le rechazó.

_-"Vete. –le decía su voz interior. -lárgate de aquí"-_

- No me toques.-

- Oye lo siento. –repitió. –No me digas que… ¿Eres virgen? –pregunta sorprendido.

- ¡A ti que te importa! –le escupe a la cara.

- Claro que me importa, no quiero hacerte daño yo solo pensé que, querías jugar rudo conmigo, creí que solo me estabas provocando diciéndome que no.

Se incorpora en la cama y le vuelve abrazar, dejando que bañe con sus lágrimas su pecho desnudo.

- De verdad lo siento. –le dice, dándole un beso en la frente, escuchando los sollozos ahogados en su pecho.

-¡Ya! olvidémoslo. –le pide el pelinegro. –Sólo no, no quiero penetración.

- Como tú quieras. –

- ¿De verdad? –pregunta, viéndole a los ojos.

- Claro, mas verdad no puede ser, vamos hacer algo, ven.-

Se levanta de la cama, llevando de la mano al pelinegro y poniéndolo frente a él, tomando su miembro y acariciándolo, lentamente hasta que siente endurecerse en su mano.

Hizo lo mismo con el suyo, masturbándose cada uno en su lado viéndose a los ojos y gimiendo.

---

La luz del sol que se filtra en el gran ventanal de la habitación le hace abrir los ojos, viendo que no está en su casa, sino con el chico de rastas, pero él no está en la cama.

_-"Seguro ya se levanto" -pensó. –_

Se levanta de la cama, con cuidado levanta cada una de sus prendas que están esparcidas por toda la habitación, a largo ve una puerta, se acerca a ella y escucha el agua caer.

_- "se está bañando, me iré antes de que salga."-_

Ya vestido ve le pantalón del castaño tirado a un lado de la cama, lo recoge y empieza a husmear cada bolsa, encontrándose con la cartera de este.

Ahí estaba lo que tanto ansiaba, el dinero, había mucho, mucho más de lo que ha visto en un mes.

_- "Con un poco que le quite no se dará cuenta"._ –piensa, mientras mete el dinero en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Tirando el otro a un lado de la cama.

Sale sigilosamente de la habitación, rumbo a la calle, bajando las escaleras ve al tipo de la noche anterior, el cual le queda viendo con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Una vez fuera se dispone a ir a su casa, muy alegre de haberse llevado ese dinero, esa noche haría lo mismo y la siguiente y así sucesivamente, lo enamoraría, hasta volverlo loco, así le daría dinero, no tendría que tomarlo por su cuenta.

Ríe al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior en la cama que había dejado atrás, como las manos de ese chico le había hecho gemir como nunca, el si sabia como usar esas manos, solo se dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, claro ya sabía cómo controlar la situación, Tom podría ser uno de esos que se hacen de player, pero vio que con él no fue igual y esa debilidad la aprovecharía al máximo.


	6. Un Poco Más

Abre sus ojos poco a poco, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda del chico, sus negros cabellos esparcidos por toda la almohada, y cayendo unos en su bello rostro, le admira unos segundos, le ve tan relajado que decide dejarlo descansar más tiempo.

Se dirige al baño para darse una buena ducha, después de esa noche de pasión, por lo menos había sido una buena paja.

Tarda unos treinta minutos en ducharse, al Salir del cuarto de baño ve que el chico ya se había ido, no se había despedido de él, tan siquiera un beso.

Suspira mientras recoge su ropa del suelo, y la mete en el cesto de ropa sucia, pero antes saca su cartera y su celular que todavía estaban en el interior de este, él nunca había sido desordenado pero esa noche todo fue diferente, el chico es diferente, se ha obsesionado con él, quiere saber más de él, por eso le buscará otra vez.

Se viste con su mejor ropa, aunque todas son sus favoritas y por tanto las mejores, busca su reloj y ve la hora, tres de la tarde, nunca se podía levantar más temprano, jamás lo haría con esa vida que lleva, pero ama su vida.

Agarra su cartera y revisando lo que anda.

- Juraría que tenía más dinero. –piensa, mientras la cierra sin darle mucha, metiéndola en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

---

Llega a su vecindad con una cara de felicidad que nadie le quita, encontrándose a Georg antes de llegar a su casa.

- ¿A qué se debe la alegría? –pregunta sarcásticamente.

- Por favor, no preguntes cosas que ya sabes. –

- ¿Sí te salió todo como planeabas? Recuerda que me dijiste que saldríamos a celebrar. –le reclama.

- No, no salió como planeé, así que olvídate de lo que te dije antes, no me molestes vengo cansado.-

Se aleja del muchacho, tomando el camino para llegar a su puerta y abrirla con rapidez.

- ¡Gracias! –le grita.

Una vez dentro de su casa, escucha los gritos de su mamá, regañándolo por no haber llegado a dormir esa noche.

- No molestes ahora, nunca te he importado, no te hagas la buena madre que no eres. –le reclama, mientras deja la mitad del dinero que se llevó de Tom, en las manos de su mamá.

A pesar de todo sentía lastima por ella, ya que trabajaba en ese lugar sólo para tener donde vivir, y ese acto hacia que le diera lastima, no amor sino, lastima.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto Bill? –le reprende.

- No preguntes, si no lo quieres, devuélvemelo. –

- No, lo tomaré, pero sea lo que sea que andas haciendo, hazlo con protección.

- No soy como tú. –le escupe. – tengo mejor mira que la tuya. –

Simone levanta la mano para pegarle a su hijo, pero este la detiene en el aire.

- Nunca mas Simone, nunca más me levantes la mano y si las cosas me salen bien no viviré mas aquí, me largaré bien lejos. –

Se aleja de ella rumbo a su habitación, ha sido muy malo con su madre, pero la felicidad que él traía ella se la opacó, diciendo esas cosas, las cuales mitad eran cierta y mitad no.

¿Qué importaba ya? Tiene un poco de lo que quería, lo demás sale sobrando.

Se desviste frente al espejo para admirarse un poco y ver que sigue igual o más hermoso que el día anterior, ve algunas marcas en su pecho y eso le hace preocuparse, otra vez esa voz en su cabeza, diciéndole que ese chico lo profano, que ya no se ve bien.

Entra en el baño, abre la regadera dejando que el agua empape su pelo y baje por su cuerpo, acariciando la dermis suavemente.

Ya bañado y cambiado, se tira en su cama, cierra sus ojos y medita lo que pasó la noche anterior, tratando de sentir lo mismo con sus manos, pero no puede, ya probó eso, ya no quiere más sus manos si no las del chico de rastas, ese que le hizo gemir.

Ve el dinero y decide salir a comprar ropa, sí, eso es lo que necesita, ropa nueva y zapatos nuevos.

Toma su bolso, sale de su habitación, ve a su madre sollozando sentada en la sala principal en el pequeño sillón de la esquina, le ignora lo más que puede y se limita a decirle adiós.

- ¿A dónde vas Bill? –pregunta Georg.

- No te interesa.-

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo verdad? Tom me acaba de llamar, preguntándome por ti y que cual es tu numero de celular.

- Dile que no tengo, es la verdad. –le dice, mientras busca un lápiz en su bolso. –a ver dame el numero de él, con tanta cosa ayer se me olvido preguntarle.

Georg se le queda mirando, es cierto que su amigo era interesado pero, no se explicaba por qué había cambiado tan drásticamente con él, le da el número al chico y este se despide saliendo por la puerta de enfrente.

Se dirige a la tiendita de la esquina, para que le alquilen el teléfono y poder hablar con Tom.

- Hola Tom. –le saluda por el auricular.

El Chico nunca atiende un número desconocido, pero esa tarde sintió una corazonada y contestó.

- Hola, ¿Quién habla? –

- ¿Te olvidaste tan rápido de mi? –pregunta, un poco molesto.

- Oh, Bill, perdóname, solo que nunca espere una llamada tuya, ¿si te dijo Georg que le hable preguntándole por ti? –

- Si, por eso llame, el me dio tu número de teléfono.-

- ¿Y entonces, Quieres que te recoja en algún lugar, puedo ir a tu casa ahora mismo? –

Se queda un momento pensativo.

- Sí, ven a traerme a mi casa. –

Se despiden con un hasta luego.

Le ve venir y estacionarse enfrente de aquella vecindad, que jamás olvidará, le saluda con un buenas tardes y un beso en la mejilla.

-----

Bill se las arregló para no gastar ni un centavo de los que se había robado, puso pretextos y caritas irresistibles para Tom, el cual cayó como un bobo, gastó y gastó, todo lo que quiera Bill él se lo dará, lo había encantado, embrujado y a saber qué otras cosas más.

Solo con ver las caderas de este moverse de un lado para otro, era como ponerle una cadena en el cuello a Tom, era como su perro, así pasaron muchos días, jugando a seducir y el otro chico podía decir que le compraba, aunque no lo hacía por eso, solo quería ver feliz a su nuevo novio.

La única vez que se sintieron raros fue cuando descubrieron que llevaban los mismos apellidos, aunque para ellos fue muy gracioso, bromeaban decidiendo quien iba a ser la Sra. Kaulitz.

Aparte de eso, habían descubierto cuanto se parecían, por lo menos en sus rostros, lo único que Bill es más delgado, en cuerpo no se parecían para nada, esto le hacía pensar a Bill muchas cosas bizarras, como: Tom con alguna peluca y un poco de maquillaje y él fallándolo, esa sería una de sus locas fantasías.

Llegaron a pensar que podían ser hermanos, pero no quisieron ahondar en el asunto, sabían que se podrían dañar tratando de encontrar una verdad que tal vez no existía.

Se la pasaba muy bien con el moreno, le hacia reír en cualquier situación, no importaba cual era, solo le hacia sonreír de la nada, era su sol, la luz en su vida.

Pero… para Bill no lo era, seguía enamorado de sí mismo, no se daba la oportunidad de amar esa gran persona que era Tom, aceptaba que le gustaba, es guapo y muy alegre, se la pasa bien con él y no puede negar que le agrada que le toque, aunque al final siempre se negara a la penetración.

Tal parece que el de rastas eso le gustaba, la tensión sexual, sentir que va entrar pero sin hacerlo, como un suicidio lento, doloroso, pero a la vez grandioso.

Besa sus labios con locura, ya no con pasión, pasó a ser otro tipo de relación, masoquista, donde se rozan entre sí, pero no llegan a penetrarse.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, se rozan sin parar, friccionando sus erecciones, gimiendo al punto de gritar.

Mueve sus caderas bajo él, sintiendo la humedad que esta desprendía, la tensión de su masculinidad al máximo.

Toma el miembro del moreno y se lo introduce poco a poco a la boca, saboreando el sabor de este, haciéndole gimotear de placer.

Moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba para que su erección se introduzca más a su boca, sintiendo como la cálida boca abraza su entrepierna, los espasmos no se dejaron esperar a la hora de llegar al clímax.

Amó el sabor del chico, lo disfrutó por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo de hacerse del rogar, pudo probar su miembro y era lo que él esperaba, sabroso.

- Lo siento. –le dice, aun con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración entrecortada por el orgasmo.

- No lo sientas, solo quise complacerte un poco. –le contesta, mientras se acuesta a la par de él, dándole un beso en los labios y acariciando su pecho.

- Pero y ¿tu? –dice Bill.

- Yo, ¿Qué? –indaga.

- ¿Cómo puedo corresponderte?-

- No te obligaré a nada, tú sabes ya te lo he dicho, solo te esperaré y cuando de verdad estés preparado lo haremos.-

- Yo quiero decirte, que… la paso bien contigo, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu.-

"_Si, guapo, con dinero y con una gran polla"._

- Yo también te quiero decir algo. –inhala y exhala. –Siento que me estoy enamorando de ti Bill.-

El pelinegro se queda en silencio, no sabe qué decir, siempre pensó en que ese día llegaría pero nunca se imagino que tan rápido pasaría. Esa fue su meta, enamorarlo, pero ahora que le decía eso, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pensado, tal vez ya era tiempo de dejarlo.

Ya tenía todo lo que quería, aunque nunca es suficiente, carro, celular, apartamento, si, se lo había dejado a él, ya no iría más a su casa, las noches de media pasión las pasaban en el nuevo apartamento en Berlín, en uno de los mejores residenciales.

- Tom. –le llama, sentándose en la cama y recostándose en el respaldar de la misma. –de eso quiero hablarte, si, me la paso bien contigo, pero yo… yo no te amo y creo que no lo podré hacer.

¡hug! Una patada en la parte baja, tanto que lo había pensado, tanto que había practicado para decirle semejante cosa y el chico le sale con esas, no, no, no, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaba enamorado de él, quiso jugar el mismo juego que el pelinegro y pensó superarle, pero vio que no, creía que iba a ser igual que los demás, se equivocó.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo… dime Bill, que pasa conmigo, soy feo o ¿qué? No lo entiendo. –la desesperación empezaba a aparecer en su rostro.

"_Cálmate Tom, creo que le has dado mucho a cambio de nada" –pensaba, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo._

- Es que… amo a otra persona y es imposible de olvidar. –dice, entre sollozos.

Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, por la acumulación de liquido en ellos.

Allí estaba la misma mirada que hacía que no siguiera el acto sexual, el miedo en ellos se podía ver.

- Pero Bill, has vivido conmigo tres meses y nunca te has separado de mí, bueno solo las veces que te encierras en el baño. –

No sigue hablando por que siente unos tibios y suaves labios bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna, haciendo que esta se levante y salude a la lengua que le acaricia.

- Oh Bill… lámelo. –suplicaba. –así, siéntelo suave.

Siente la lengua inexperta sobarle suavemente la punta de su miembro, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, pero si Bill así lo quería, pues el también.

Era la primera vez que su lengua probaba ese miembro, le agradaba el sabor, sabía que no lo hacía bien, pero la intención es la que vale, solo podía escuchar los gemidos del de rastas, como estrujaba las sabanas bajo su cuerpo y con su mano agarraba cariñosamente sus cabellos.

- Bill… Bill, gemía su nombre, y como se había contenido tanto tiempo, explotó, llenando al pelinegro, este no se molestó, se sintió bien al darle satisfacción al castaño. Porque sabía que le debía algo y en ese momento se lo devolvió.

Se acuesta encima de él poniendo su cara de lado en su pecho, escuchando su respiración y el latir de su corazón.

Piensa que es injusto consigo mismo y con el chico, tal parece que no quiere ser feliz, pero ¿Cómo decirle a Tom? ¿Cómo contarle su problema? Lo tomaría como a alguien enfermo y allí si le rechazaría y por mucho que luchaba contra ese sentimiento era inútil, ahora tenía que decidir entre su reflejo y Tom.

Le siente acostarse sobre él, cierra sus ojos pensando en lo bien que sintió esa boca en su entrepierna, se había derramado en ella en menos de un minuto, se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo, nunca había pasado eso y solo pensaba en el día que el pelinegro le dejaría entrar en él.

- Bill. –le llama, mientras acaricia su negra y sedosa cabellera.

- Dime.-

- Déjame entrar en ti. –le pide, con un tono casi suplicante. –de regalo de cumpleaños. –hace un puchero.

- No sé, es que… me va a doler y, me da miedo –

- ¡Oh vamos Bill! Seré bueno contigo, seré cariñoso, siempre lo soy, no te lastimaré.

"_No como tú lo haces conmigo y mi pobre corazón" – piensa._

Le siente suspirar haciendo levantar su cabeza.

- Lo pensaré, lo pensaré muy bien. –responde. –a demás también ya se aproxima mi cumpleaños.

- ¿De verdad? Dime que día, así preparo algo especial para ti.

- el primero de septiembre. –le contesta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ese día también es mi cumpleaños. –le dice el de rastas, un poco contrariado.

Primero el parecido entre los dos, después sus apellidos y ahora su fecha de cumpleaños.

Se quedan en silencio unos momentos, tratando de apaciguar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

Lo agarra de la cintura dejándolo de espaldas en la cama y el encima empieza a besar su cuello, llegando a sus labios y mordiéndolos lentamente introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Y siguieron su sesión erótica, tratando de ignorar esas cosas que podían dañar la relación que tenían, esperando que las sospechas no fueran ciertas, pero ¿sí lo son?, ¿será que les importaría?, eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Algún día no muy lejano, tendrán que enfrentarlo.


	7. Todo lo que Soy

- Saldré unos momentos, quiero comprar unas cosas que mi padre me pidió que le llevara. -le dice Tom, después de bañarse y cambiarse.

Bill seguía acostado en la cama, no quería salir de ella, estaba cansado como siempre.

- Parece que fueras a una cita y no a ver a tu padre. -reclama, viendo como se echa loción en todo el cuerpo.

El ver a Tom cambiarse cada mañana le alegraba el día, ver ese cuerpo desnudo y vestido le hacia alucinar cosas, cosas de las cuales no tenía el valor de hacerlas, era un cobarde.

- Te quiero mucho. -se despide, mientras lo abraza y le deja un beso en la frente.

- Oye ¿cuando me llevaras a conocer a tu padre? -indaga, antes de que el chico saliera de la habitación.

- Cuando tú me presentes a tu madre. -responde, guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno entonces prepárate y ven temprano que hoy iremos.-

- Muy bien, trataré de hacerlo.-

Se escucha el cerrar de la puerta, Bill decide dormir un poco más.

---

Llega a la casa de su padre, dónde vivió toda su niñez, sintiendo el ambiente como tal lo recuerda cuando era niño.

- Hola papá. -saluda con un apretón de manos.

- Hola hijo, si no te pido que traigas algo, no vienes a visitarme. -le reprocha, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los muebles.

- Lo siento papá pero ya sabes, estos días han sido para mí como una luna de miel.-

- Y... no me has dicho cómo se llama el afortunado-.

- Se llama Bill papá.-

- Bill... ¿qué?

- Bill Kaulitz.-

Su padre se puso realmente serio, y pudo ver en su mirada y en el temblor de su labio que algo andaba muy mal en el.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Llamo a alguien? -preguntaba Tom, preocupado por su padre.

- No, Tom, no te preocupes, solo es que estos días me he sentido mal y no he querido ir al doctor. -parecía que se había tranquilizado un poco. -lleva tu mismo apellido, ¿no es extraño? ¿Dónde lo conociste? Es de buena familia.

- No crees que ya es muy tarde para esto, y si, es de buena familia.-

- ¿Conoces a su familia?

- A qué viene tanta pregunta, ¿es algo que tu no me has contado? ¿Tengo que saber algo más de ti? -indaga, tratando de no parecer preocupado.

- No hijo, no es nada de eso, sólo quiero saber algo más de ti, solo cuéntame conoces a su familia.

- Si conozco a toda su familia. -miente, porque sabe que es algo relacionado con ellos dos, no quería saber nada, quería ignorar todo lo que pudiera decirle que Bill es su hermano, el quiere amarlo e ignorar todo lo demás.

- Lo siento Tom, no quería hacerte sentir mal. -

- No te preocupes, no lo hiciste. _"claro que lo hiciste pero no te lo diré" _- termina con un pensamiento.

- Quiero que vayas donde Jost, tiene unas cosas para ti, parece que te has estado descuidando un poco de la casa de citas y del club, me ha dicho que solo a él le ha tocado administrarlo, no quiero irresponsabilidades, todo a nivel muchachito. -le dice dándole de palmaditas en la espalda.

- Claro, ahora mismo iré. -

Se despide de su padre, yendo rumbo al club, donde una tendría una plática intensa con David.

Minutos más tarde llega a su destino, encontrándose, a su amigo en la entrada, tal parece que lo estaba esperando, le saluda y entran al despacho para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

- Una semana sin venir, ¿Qué crees Tom Kaulitz, que no te necesito? Estas equivocado te necesito y mucho, no sé pero aquí no se llena como antes, tu eres el amuleto de la suerte, espero tenerte más seguido por aquí. -le refuta, tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Lo siento de verdad, no es mi intención dejarte todas las responsabilidades, vendré más seguido lo prometo. -le da la mano para sellar el trato.

- ¿Cómo te va con tu vida de casado? -bromea.

- A veces bien a veces mal, solo que no he tenido sexo real con el chico. -le dice cabizbajo y con la cara enrojecida.

- ¿Cómo? No creo, tú no eres de esos, además son tres meses que has vivido con él.-

- Lo sé pero no quiero forzarlo a nada.-

- A ver, te daré algo y me agradecerás por esto. -le dice mientras abre una de las gavetas del escritorio. -aquí esta. -sacando una botella de brandy. -Con esto solucionas todo. -termina dándole la botella.

- ¿Bebida? -pregunta sorprendido. -Pero si yo tengo de toda clase.-

- No cómo esta niño, con esto él hará lo que tú quieras que haga, sólo tienes que pedírselo.-

Mil pensamientos le llenaron la cabeza, como ver a Bill de espaldas gimiendo y el entrando y saliendo de él. Pero después se le vino uno mejor, el de preguntarle de quien estaba enamorado. Por fin le diría quien es ese tipo o tipa que no lo deja quererle.

Se despide de su socio, llevando la botella en sus manos y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa noche sería muy especial para Bill y para él, la recordarían siempre. O por lo menos él si lo haría.

---

Llega a su apartamento encontrando a Bill en el balcón, con un cigarro en la mano, viendo como el viento movía sus cabellos negros, descalzo y con una camisa de él, le quedaba muy grande pero podía asegurar que se veía muy sexi.

Se acerca a él cuidadosamente, desde atrás le agarra de las caderas, atrayéndolo a él, suspirando entre sus cabellos, oliendo su esencia. El pelinegro se deja llevar por esas manos que tanto conoce, deja caer el cigarro y pega sus nalgas a la entrepierna de su amante, haciéndole gemir bajo.

- Tomi, has venido tarde. -dice, entre jadeos. Mientras balancea sus caderas.

- Perdóname mi amor, tenía cosas que hacer. -cuela una mano bajo la camisa y sube acariciando su pecho, llegando a los pezones acariciándolos y arañándolos suavemente. -me encanta como hueles.

- Y a mí como me tocas. -siente como una mano se introduce en su bóxer, acariciando la creciente erección. Suspira profundamente. - ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? -ahora siente que le bajan el bóxer.

Se da vuelta quedando cara a cara.

- No me dijo nada importante. -corta, dándole un beso en esos labios carnosos que todo el día lo han tenido pensando. Siente su saliva colarse con la de él y esa lengua juguetona rozar su paladar.

Le quita el cinturón tirándolo lejos de él y bajando con mucha practica el pantalón del de rastas.

- Oh Tomi, me haces sentirme mal. -friccionan sus entre piernas y gimen más fuerte, olvidándose que estaban en el balcón.

- Bill tú me pones caliente. -agarra su pene y empieza a masturbarlo, sintiendo la humedad que sale de este, quedando en su mano.

- Tomi, Tomi, Tomi... mmmm, más rápido. -gemía Bill, tratando de estar en pie, y besando el cuello del chico.

- ¿Así Bill? -siente algo caliente entre sus dedos y escucha un gemido ahogado en su cuello.

Bill se deja caer en los brazos de su amante, este le llevó con cuidado hasta la sala.

Trata de respirar tranquilamente, todavía sentía el eco de su orgasmo en su cuerpo. Tom recoge el bóxer del chico y lo deja sobre él, mientras se va al baño, tal vez él no había tenido un orgasmo, pero ver a Bill disfrutar de sus manos, no tenia precio.

Le ve acostado en el mueble, con su rostro relajado, tantas veces que lo había visto así y no se aburría de verlo.

- Quieres algo de tomar. -le pregunta, alistando unos vasos y la botella de brandi.

- Si tráeme algo fuerte. -contesta, sentándose en el mueble.

Le da el vaso y de un solo trago lo deja vacio.

- Vaya Bill parece que hoy tienes ganas de tomar. -le ve estupefacto.

- La verdad si, dame otro trago, quiero olvidarme de algunas cosas. -Bill seguirá sin sus bóxers, pero eso no le importó, ya no tenía pudor para con Tom.

Tres horas después y una botella vacía, estaba Tom sin camisa y sin sus pantalones y un Bill completamente desnudo. El de rastas había bebido poco, no estaba ebrio, Bill en cambio hablaba de más, y esa era la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle lo que tanto ha pensado.

- Bill. -llamaba, acercándose a él. Este tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, era tan sensual verle así, con esa mirada perdida, si quisiera en ese mismo momento le hubiera hecho algo, lo que él siempre le ha pedido, pero quiere que salga de él, quiere que se lo pida a gritos.

- ¿Qué quieres Tomi? - le contestó, acariciándose a sí mismo y tocando la dermis de su rostro. - ¿me ves Tomi? ¿Ves esto tan hermoso? esto es lo que yo amo, mi cuerpo, amo todo lo que soy, me encanta masturbarme frente al espejo, tengo una obsesión aberrante hacia mí, ¿lo sabías Tom? -

No había sido tan difícil después de todo, David tenía razón. El pelinegro lo estaba haciendo solo, le confesaba todo lo que quería saber. Gracias al Brandy, que parecía ser un hipnotizante, más que una bebida alcohólica, no tuvo que preguntarle nada. Pero sentía que esa no era toda la verdad.

- Un momento conmigo mismo es mejor que cualquier cosa en la tierra. -continuaba, mientras bajaba su mano hasta su entrepierna acariciándola despacio. -Yo te quiero Tom, pero no lo suficiente, este cuerpo es mío, ¿entiendes? Te lo presto por ratos pero no es tuyo y nunca lo será. A menos que quisieras hacer algo por mí. -termina.

Parecía enfermizo, todo lo que veía y escuchaba, ¿Cómo alguien se podía enamorar de él mismo? Eso era imposible, debía haber bebido más de lo que creía. Si bien es cierto uno se ama, pero no en el hecho de no querer a nadie más. El brandy tenía que hacerle decir a Bill esas tonterías... es decir, Bill era hermoso, ya el amor de Tom rayaba en obsesión, pero que el amor por si mismo le abrume hasta tal punto de no ser capaz de amar a nadie más, era de locos.

- Dime qué quieres que haga y lo hago. - le dijo Tom en un arrebato. Tal vez no era la mejor manera, pero de verdad haría lo que él le dijera, al parecer que el efecto del alcohol fue para él también.

- Quiero que te maquilles como yo. -le dice acercándose y acariciando sus mejillas. Tom tenía una cara de sorpresa, jamás espero que pidiera eso. Pero lo haría, por él lo haría. - Quiero que me dejes follarte frente al espejo.

Eso Tom no se lo esperaba, pero era tanto el amor que sentía por él, que se prestaría al juego, sentiría esas manos recorrerle con amor, amor fingido sintiéndose él mismo.

- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras conmigo. -se recostó en el mueble levantando un poco la cabeza.

Ve que el chico se levanta, puede ver sus nalgas muy blancas alejarse de allí, regresando con un neceser de maquillaje.

Una vez maquillado se ve al espejo y ve a Bill.

- En realidad somos iguales Bill. Vamos ven. -le invita, dándole la mano y llevándoselo para el cuarto, donde el mismo pelinegro había pedido mandaran a poner un gran espejo frente a la cama.

Parecía que todo lo había tenido fríamente calculado. Sabía lo que quería desde el principio.

Tom se acostó en la cama boca arriba, dejando a Bill encima de él, sintiendo sus besos en cada parte de su cuerpo, como le acariciaban esas manos.

- Te amo Bill. -replicaba el moreno, con cada beso. -Por fin te tendré. -

Le pidió a Tom que se pusiera de espaldas, parecía que la idea no había sido tan buena, pero ya estaba en esas, ve el espejo frente a él y la cara de lascivia en su amante, jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

Saca un bote de lubricante de una de las gavetas, ese que usaba cuando se masturbaba, Tom solo pensaba de donde había salido esa cosa.

Siente unas manos recorrer sus nalgas y abrirlas con cuidado, sintiendo sus dedos en su esfínter, sacándole un bajo gemido.

Los dedos del pelinegro se introducen en la entrada del de rastas, siente la presión alrededor de ellos.

- Ohh Bill estas tan socado. -

Tom tragaba saliva y un sudor helado cubría su frente.

- ¿Listo Billi? Haremos mi sueño... bueno, nuestro sueño realidad. -le hablaba al espejo, no miraba a Tom, el cual ya tenía sus ojos llorosos.

No lloraría, no por Bill, nunca más, dejaría que lo hiciera pero no volvería a pasar nunca. Nunca.

Pone su pene lubricado sobre la entrada ya dilatada y lo empuja suavemente viéndose al espejo. Escuchando el gemido de su igual bajo él.

Le embiste delicadamente, para que se acostumbre, siente como la estrechez le rodea su pene, la calidez que se siente estar dentro del chico.

Lo hace más rápido, jamás había sentido esa sensación, nunca había estado dentro de alguien, dolía y a la vez le daba placer.

- Si Billi, gime para mí. -le decía a Tom. Este no contestaba solo dejaba que le hicieran.

Tres, cuatro embestidas, y sintió como el orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo violentamente. Gritó un te amo al aire, pero no era para Tom. Fue para Bill.

Lo había cumplido, el sueño que tenia, ahora ¿Qué haría?

- Tomi. -llamó el pelinegro. -¿Qué te pasa Tom? dime que no te lastime. -preguntaba, arrastrando la palabras, al ver la cara de dolor que tenía su amante.

- No es nada Bill sólo, déjame, no me toques, ya tienes lo que querías.

Bill abraza a Tom, aunque este se opone, no se puede negar a Bill. Este mueve su cuerpo para que quede boca arriba y poder verlo bien.

- Te amo, ¿lo sabes? -le ve a los ojos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Claro que no le amaba, estaba allí porque sabe que son iguales. Maldito narcisismo, le había afectado tanto a ese chico.

- No, tú no me amas, pero igual yo te sigo amando. -contesta, con la voz quebrándosele. Ya no le quedaba duda. Le amaba, pero no sería correspondido, porque a Bill le ganó alguien más. Alguien del que Tom jamás hubiese sospechado De si mismo.

- Calla, no hables. -besó sus labios tiernamente.

Quedándose abrazados toda la noche tratando de dormir, después de esa experiencia tan bizarra que había vivido.

Trató de borrar su mente por esa noche, ya mañana verá lo que pasará. Mañana tendría que recapitular todo. ¿Tomará su decisión?, o ¿seguirá con su amor ciego, a sabiendas de que Bill se prefiere a si mismo, antes que a él?


	8. Demasiado tarde para un Te amo

El timbre de la puerta suena insistente, los chicos se despiertan asustados ¿Quién los buscaría a esa hora de la mañana?

- ¿Esperas a alguien Bill? –pregunta, a un dormitado Tom.

- No, yo no y ¿tu? -

- Tampoco. –responde, levantándose y buscando su ropa.

- Yo iré. –le dice Bill, poniéndose una de las camisas de Tom. –Sea quien sea lo correré de inmediato. –

Sale lentamente de la habitación, todavía tiene nublada su vista y el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

- ¡Ya va! –grita, desde las escaleras. –Que desesperante. –

Abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver parada a su mamá y a un hombre que se le hace conocido pero no recuerda quien es.

- Ma… mamá, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –indaga asustado. Recordando que jamás le dijo a su madre, dónde o con quien estaba viviendo.

- Nos dejas pasar, por favor. –le pide seriamente.

- Claro pasen. –

El hombre le queda viendo de pies a cabeza, se sentía incomodo con esa mirada, escucha que le susurra algo a su madre y ella le ve seriamente. Simone inspecciona cada rincón del apartamento, como si quisiera encontrar algo malo en el.

Les invita a sentarse en uno de los muebles de la pequeña estancia.

- ¿Quién era Bill? –preguntaba Tom, bajando las escaleras. En ese momento los colores de su cara cambiaron, poniéndose blanco como un papel. –Pa… papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

No entendía que era lo que hacía en ese lugar, nunca llegaba, siempre era él, el que iba a buscarlo.

- Siéntate, por favor. –le pide, señalándole el mueble.

Tom sentía su respiración entre cortada, algo dentro de él se removía, no podía explicarlo pero la mirada de su padre le decía que era algo realmente malo.

- Tom, Bill, nosotros nos reunimos con ustedes porque… -se calla un momento, no encuentra las palabras necesarias en ese momento, esas que no le harán dañar a sus hijos.

Simone, se abstenía de decir alguna palabra, no tenía valor. Sus dos hijos estaban allí entados frente a ella. Juntos como pareja, ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a tanto?

- Hablas ¿tú o yo? –indaga a Simone.

- Hazlo Tú. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Bill no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero Tom sí, lo entendía, ese era el fin de la relación entre él y Bill.

- Ella es Simone. –se dirige a Tom. –Simone es tu madre Tom.

La mirada del chico se clavó en la señora que tenía enfrente, Bill también la veía estupefacto, todavía no entendía lo que pasaba en ese momento, se sentía estúpido en medio de esa conversación.

- Yo no tengo madre, tu bien lo sabes. –contesta sin quitarle la mirada a Simone. Ella sabía que no era justo lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco iba a permitir la aberración de que sus dos hijos se acostaran, ya no más.

- No le faltes el respeto, si ella no te crió, sus razones tiene, no tienes que reprocharle nada. –la defiende de la mirada fulminante de su hijo.

Bill ve a Tom, después a su madre y por último a Jörg. Claro lo había entendido, pero ¿Cómo era posible, tantas personas en el mundo, tanto chico por allí y Tom es su hermano, no, no, esto tenía que ser una broma.

- Mamá, me estás diciendo que este señor es mi padre. –le refuta, parándose y yendo hacia ella. –dímelo, di que no es cierto, por lo que más quieras mamá, di que Tom y yo no somos hermanos.

- ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? –le pregunta. Con las lagrimas bañando sus mejillas. –Perdóname Bill, nunca les quise hacer daño.

- Maldita sea. –decía Tom agarrándose sus rastas, tratando de arrancar una de ellas, por el dolor que sentía en su corazón. –Ustedes no se dieron cuenta lo que podía pasar al separarnos. ¿Cómo es que ustedes decidieron hacernos esto?-

- Hijo de verdad no queríamos hacerles daño, creímos que si cada uno de nosotros se llevaba a uno de ustedes podríamos vivir mejor y así no vernos más.

- Me estás diciendo que hicieron esto por ustedes, nunca pensaron en mí o en Bill, maldita sea, ustedes son unos verdaderos estúpidos.

Bill lloraba, sentado en el suelo con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su madre.

- Tom. –dijo Simone. –

- Tú no me hables, no te conozco y no tienes derecho sobre mí, el derecho lo perdiste cuando me abandonaste.

- No, Tom, tu no entiendes lo que pasó, tu madre y yo éramos muy jóvenes y no sabíamos qué hacer con dos bebes, además ella... ahora no importa hijo, todavía estamos a tiempo, de que no sigan cometiendo un error.

- ¿Todavía estamos a tiempo? ¿De qué me hablas? No entiendes, me enamoré de Bill, lo amo con todo mi corazón jamás, escúchame, jamás he amado a alguien como lo amo a él.

Bill hipaba y lloraba por cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tom, le amaba y eran hermanos, eso no podía estar pasando, no a él, no le cabía ni una pequeña idea de eso.

- No digas eso Tom, ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Son hermanos, hermanos gemelos, no ven que se parecen.

Claro que lo sabía, él lo sabia pero lo ignoraba. Quería seguir con el chico, porque era tan dulce con él, a pesar de su maldito secreto, siempre se portó bien con él.

- Bill. –le llama Tom. –Mírame Bill, dime qué vez.

- Veo al hombre con quien me casé. –se sentía abatido, no podía decir o hacer algo más. Quería callar esas voces que le decían que estaba viviendo con su hermano.

- No soy tu hermano Bill. No lo soy, solo díselo a estas dos personas, que nos quieren separar. - Tom lloró, le dolía tanto que la vida fuera tan cruel con él.

- Vámonos Bill. –le pidió su madre. –Trae tus cosas y nos vamos a la casa. Bill la miró, pero no contestó ni hizo nada. - ¡Vamos! –le grita.

- ¡NO! No iré a ningún lado, me quedaré con él. No puedo dejar todo lo que me ha dado.

Tom sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¿Cómo decía eso Bill? Eso no es lo que esperaba como respuesta, esperaba un te amo…

--- ---------------

…_Te amo. Con esas palabras, Bill selló la pequeña secreta ceremonia, que los había unido. Que había unido a Tom con Bill, y a Bill con el dinero de Tom._

_Pero había algo más. Algo que Tom vio en los ojos del pelinegro, ese tranquilo día. Solo 3 meses bastaron para que Tom perdiera la cabeza. Tan enamorado estaba, que no necesito acostarse con el, antes de la boda. _

_Claro, la boda, antes de su bizarra experiencia. Pero aun así le amaba. Con cada fibra de su ser, con cada célula de su cuerpo. Cuando Bill le pronunció esas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aunque luego, una sensación similar le azotó, al saber que Bill se amaba más de lo que jamás le llegaría a querer._

_Y eso le dolía, le carcomía el interior. Pero no le podía dejar. Bill era todo lo que quería, y en cierta forma todo lo que tenía. Sin Bill, Tom estaría de nuevo solo. El había llegado para cambiarle el mundo a un giro de 180º grados, y a Tom en lo personal, si eso era bueno o malo, le tenía sin cuidado. Mientras pudiera estar al lado de Bill, nada le importaba._

_Más dolor se apoderó de su ya de por si golpeado corazón, al ver, con esas crueles palabras, que todo el amor que Tom le daba, no le era suficiente. Solo quería dinero. Definitivamente a Bill lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, no le hacía recapacitar en nada, seguía con su estúpido pensamiento. _

------------------------

- Por Dios Bill es tu hermano. –le suplicaba su madre, agarrándole de la mano, tratando de levantarlo y llevárselo de ese lugar.

- Vete Bill. Vete con tu madre. –le suplica, Jorg.

- Nadie se irá de aquí, sólo yo. –grita Tom. Estaba harto de esa situación, Bill no hizo nada por defender su amor, sólo defendió las cosas que él le había dado, materialista, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. –Me iré yo. –termina, saliendo por la puerta.

Bill se levanta rápidamente y le sigue escaleras abajo saliendo del edificio, con las lágrimas cayendo y solo con la camisa de Tom como vestimenta, los gritos del chico resonaban en el edificio.

- Tom no te vayas… TOM, TOM, No me dejes, te lo suplico. –Gritaba con desesperación.

Salió del edificio, omitiendo los gritos de su hermano, no quería ser doblegado por esa voz, esa era la ocasión que necesitaba para librarse de ese amor enfermizo, se lo metería dentro de la cabeza mil veces si es posible, Bill es mi hermano.

- ¡Tomi! –escuchaba los gritos de Bill a lo lejos, mientras se montaba en su automóvil. Empezó a llover, parecía que el cielo sentía su dolor y lloraba por él o con él.

Bill corría con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Sentía como la lluvia iba empapando su pelo y ropa, las lágrimas en sus mejillas se confundían con la lluvia, ve a Tom montándose al automóvil y corre más rápido y gritando más fuerte.

- Tom no te vayas, ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo Maldita sea!... ¡TOM! Por favor no te vayas. – Tom ya había puesto su carro en marcha, no le había escuchado.

¿Por qué en ese momento? Lo amaba, lo sintió cuando lo vio partir, sintió que la mitad de su vida, de su cuerpo se le iba de las manos, había sido un estúpido, le hizo daño, pero lo ama, lo ama con todo su corazón.

Corrió y corrió pero no lo alcanzó, cayó de bruces sobre el asfalto en medio de la calle, llorando, abatido , con su corazón destrozado, sin la persona que más ama, sabe que no le verá mas. Grita al cielo y maldice su vida, la lluvia cae más fuerte sobre su cuerpo, los truenos se dejan escuchar.

Simone ve la escena con dolor en su pecho desde el balcón, en cambio Jörg, no le pone atención y le dice que lo mejor es lo que ha pasado en esos momentos. Así sus hijos no seguirán en pecado y el matrimonio se anulará, él mismo se encargaría de eso.

- No tienes corazón verdad Jörg, sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conocí hace veinte años. –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Simone? ¿Qué los deje amarse siendo hermanos? No vez que esto puede ser perjudicial para ellos, que tal si llegan a tener hijos, ¿cómo saldrían? Enfermos, deformes, no lo sabemos.

- Ve a tu hijo, míralo. –le dice, señalándole al chico, todavía con la cabeza entre sus piernas, recibiendo la lluvia sobre su cabeza. -¿Cómo es posible que dejes que sufran, no tengo corazón para esto, me duele verlos así, ver a mis dos niños.

- No me digas que sientes compasión por ellos, después de la aberración que hicieron. –le dice muy enojado, tratando de ignorar sus lagrimas.

- No Jörg, en eso estas equivocado, ellos no han hecho nada, solo se aman, no sabían que eran hermanos, tu y yo tenemos la culpa de todo, por llegar a ese arreglo que viéndolo ahora es una estupidez , cómo me separé de Tom, ¿Cómo pude dejarlo contigo?

Bill llegaba, con la cabeza baja, y su cuerpo completamente empapado por la lluvia, se tira en el suelo y tapa su cara con las manos. Tratando de olvidarse de lo que había pasado.

- Hijo vámonos de aquí. –

- Deja que se quede, es mas quédense los dos, este apartamento le pertenece a Bill, él es mi hijo también.-

- No quiero nada que venga de usted. –le refuta, con odio en sus ojos. –Usted tiene la culpa de que Tom se haya ido, éramos felices y usted rompió nuestra felicidad.

Si, Bill había sido feliz y ese acto de amor que Tom había hecho por el, prestar su cuerpo para hacer realidad su obsesión, había sido la más grande prueba de amor que le habían dado. Sólo que ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

- Me voy de aquí, llevaré mis cosas y las de Tom, todo lo de él es mío, él me pertenece y escuche lo que le digo en este momento, Tom y yo seremos felices, cueste lo que cueste.

- No te lleves nada de Tom, yo se lo llevaré. –

- Que parte de lo que dije no entendió. –le ve a la cara, mientras sube las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué harás Simone? –

- Los apoyaré, tendrán mi consentimiento. –

- Si es que Tom regresa. –termina.

Ve la ropa de gemelo, esparcida en el suelo, recoge cada una oliéndola, sintiendo la nostalgia en cada aspirar. No se siente con fuerzas de dejar el apartamento, tal vez vuelve, tal vez no.

Se cambia de camisa, poniéndose una de Tom, quiere llevarlo cerca, se viste un pantalón de mezclilla, se ve al espejo, sin maquillaje y el pelo alborotado, ya no se ve a sí mismo, ahora ve la cara de Tom en su reflejo, no es él, es Tom, acaricia el reflejo y las lagrimas vuelven a salir de esos ojos cansados.

- Te amo. –le dice al espejo, dejándole un beso. A su reflejo, a su Tomi.

Recoge su ropa y la guarda en una maleta, dejando la de Tom, doblada encima de la cama. Tratando de no llorar más. Sentía que los ojos le escocían.

Se despide de todo lo que hay en el lugar, esperando algún día volver a ese sitio y vivir el amor que dejo escapar de las manos.

Baja las escaleras con la maleta en la mano, sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo, no tenia perdón de nadie.

- Vámonos mamá, ya se cumplió lo que ustedes deseaban. –

- Lo siento Bill. –se disculpa Jörg. –Sabes que lo que tú me pidas yo te lo daré. -

- No, tú no lo sientes y espero que le digas a Tom, que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que haré lo imposible por tenerlo cerca de mí, te lo juro. Y ya te dije, no quiero nada que venga de ti.

Jörg solo agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado por las palabras que desprendía la boca de su hijo.

Volvería a su vida de antes, pero no iba a ser igual, antes era superficial, sólo quería dinero, hoy lo tenía pero no lo quería, quería amor, el amor de su Tomi, algún día ¿lo tendría de vuelta? o ¿seguiría totalmente solo?


	9. Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein

**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein**

La lluvia cae fuertemente sobre el parabrisas de su auto, al igual que sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, pensaba en el por qué, mientras conducía sin ningún lugar fijo donde ir. ¿Por qué Bill no llegó a quererlo?

La noche anterior, se había prometido dejarlo, pero ese día por la mañana al verlo levantarse, había cambiado de parecer, le iba a dar más tiempo para que se enamorara de él, pero las palabras que esa mañana escupió le dieron razón para dejarlo.

Llegó al único lugar que su corazón le indicó, donde su amigo y compañero David, solo espera que él este en casa, pero viendo la hora y el clima, tenía que estar allí.

Apretó la bocina de su auto, su amigo ya conocía el sonido así que saldría a abrir la puerta. Para alivio de Tom, él estaba en casa y abrió su portón automático para que pidiera entrar.

- Hola, Tom, ¿Por qué tan temprano?

El de rastas no pudo contener las lágrimas y se echó en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Éste lo abrazó también, y le dio golpecitos en la espalda para que se fuera calmando.

- ¡Vamos entra! –invitó. Tom asintió, mientras hipaba por las lágrimas.

- Siento molestarte tan temprano. –musitó, mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles de la estancia.

- No, ni que lo digas, yo siempre estoy a tu disposición. –Terminó, dándole una caja de clínex para que se limpiara las lágrimas. –Ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?-

Tom empezó a contarle lo que había pasado esa mañana, omitiendo lo de la noche anterior, no quería quedar en ridículo con su amigo.

David no comprendía ¿cómo había pasado todo eso? en qué momento Tom se topó con su propio hermano, habiendo tanta gente, alrededor ¿Por qué Bill y no otro? La vida siempre es caprichosa y hace lo que quiere con cada uno de nosotros. –pensó.

- Y, ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? –

- No sé, necesito alejarme de éste lugar, salir de Berlín, Hamburgo estaría bien, ¿Qué piensas tú? Para eso vine, para que me aconsejaras, lo único que tengo entendido, es que aquí no me sentiré bien.

- Solo una pregunta ¿Lo amas de verdad o es un capricho? Porque el hecho de que nunca lo pudiste tener por completo, tal vez te hizo pensar que lo amabas, pero no es así, solo es un capricho, de "voy a tener esto cuésteme lo que me cueste" ya ves que no sería la primera vez que te pasa.

Tom pensó un momento las palabras de su amigo, si, ya le había pasado con otra persona y al final la dejó ir, porque tampoco lo llegó a amar y se había hecho promiscuo por lo mismo, para tratar de dañar a las demás personas, que tal nunca en su vida había visto, pero el solo quería joder.

- Lo que siento por Bill, no lo sentí antes, es algo diferente. –

-Bien si estas tan seguro, para qué quiere irte, que tal si él se arrepiente, si te busca, no sé puede que pase algo. –

- Di tres meses de mi tiempo para él y no entendió, ¿tú crees que en tres horas se va dar cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por mí? No, por lo menos yo no, el amor va de poco a poco no de un solo. –

- A veces las situaciones nos hacen reaccionar, despertar sentimientos que están dormidos o que por alguna razón quieres ignorar, sea por orgullo o por miedo. Puede que éste sea el caso de Bill, miedo. –dijo el hombre, viendo seriamente al chico.

Éste lo pensó unos minutos.

- No, le pedí que defendiera nuestro amor y solo dijo que no podía dejar lo que yo le había dado. –se deslizó una lágrima por su mejilla.

- Tú le diste amor, no solo cosas materiales, tu tiempo, hasta tu vida, pueda que interpretaste mal lo que él dijo y él se pudo contrariar con eso de que son hermanos. Piénsalo bien Tom. –

- Lo pensé y es lo que quiero, irme. –terminó.

- Solo me queda, desearte buena suerte y decirte que siempre cuentes conmigo para todas las cosas. –David trató de darle aliento a su mejor amigo.

- Gracias. –musitó. –Solo una cosa más, no le digas a mi padre, no ahora, cuando pueda yo me comunicaré con él, también tiene culpa en todo esto. –se despidió.

Tom fue rumbo a Hamburgo, al apartamento que días atrás había alquilado, para pasar unos días con Bill, ahora iría, pero solo.

--

Bill estaba destrozado, pero todo era su culpa, todo por su puto orgullo, recordó a David el mejor amigo de Tom, que mejor lugar para encontrarlo, debe de estar allí, ¿Dónde más?

- Mamá buscaré a Tom, sé donde puede estar. –dijo, mientras le daba la maleta para que la sostuviera.

- Pe… pero Bill, hijo. –no terminó la frase, su hijo se había marchado en un taxi.

Bill tenía su propio automóvil, pero lo dejó, no quería nada de Jörg o de Tom, bueno, de éste último solo quería su amor. Cambiaría todo por él, tarde pero lo haría le demostrará que se lo merece.

Media hora después llegó a la casa de David, éste salió y le atendió.

-¿Bill? ¿Qué haces aquí? –indago el hombre.

- Te lo suplico. –dijo corriendo hacía donde él estaba. –te suplico que me digas si has visto a Tom.

David negó con la cabeza. Bill lloró y se sentó en el suelo, con su cabeza entre las piernas.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿No es suficiente con el daño que le has hecho? –le refuta, sentándose a la par de él.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que si, lo has visto, ¿Dónde está? Dímelo, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón. –Bill confesó su amor por su hermano.

- Oye, cálmate, si, Tom estuvo aquí, se fue hace unos minutos. –

- Dime para donde se fue, te suplico David. –

- No me dijo. –mintió, recordando que su amigo le dijo que no lo contara a nadie, ni a su padre.

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo.

- Si habla contigo dile que lo amo y que estas horas sin él han sido las más largas de mi vida. –se despidió.

A David se le encogió el corazón, aquel chico parecía tan sincero, que por unos momentos quiso decirle para dónde había viajado el de rastas. Pero promesa es promesa, el destino se encargaría de unirlos.

----

Bill volvió a su casa, derrotado, sin nada de lo que tenía, entró a la vecindad, los vecinos le quedaban viendo pero él seguía su camino, no importaba lo que decía.

Entro a su morada, su madre estaba esperándole, sabía que no encontraría a su hermano.

- Ve a descansar Bill. –pidió Simone. –te preparé un té, bébetelo hijo.

El Pelinegro tomó la taza y se guió a lo que antes era su habitación, lúgubre y solitaria.

Ahí estaba su espejo, el que le vio hacer tanta cosa, el que vio su sonrisa cada día, su cuerpo desnudo, y su placer, ahora solo veía lágrimas y tristeza.

Tomó un sorbo de té, se le antojó muy caliente y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, se acostó en su fría cama y se quedó dormido.

Sintió como unas suaves manos se colaban debajo de su camisa, rozando su piel y haciendo que ésta se erizara con el contacto, gimió al sentir unos labios rozar la comisura de sus labios, entre húmedo y tibio.

- Tom. –susurró, casi inaudible.

- Bill. –contestó el de rastas, besando cada parte de su piel en el cuello, lamiendo y succionando.

El pelinegro no abrió los ojos, no quería despertar de ese sueño, quería seguir sintiendo las manos de Tom sobre su dermis.

- Perdoname Tom. –musitó Bill, fue silenciado por un beso de igual.

Las manos de éste bajaron y se colaron a través de su pantalón, tocando la humedad del chico.

- Te amo, Tom. –gemía Bill.

En ese momento abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba su Tomi, con la cara maquillada, le dio terror ver esa escena.

Gritó y al fin pudo despertarse de ese dulce amargo sueño.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a su Tomi? ¿Cómo él lo permitió? Estaba mil veces arrepentido, pero sabe que eso no le ayuda en nada, ahora pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ve la mesa de noche y el reloj encima, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que había llegado a su casa, casi estaba anocheciendo

Alguien tocaba su puerta, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a ésta con la esperanza de ver la silueta de su amado Tom.

Pero no era él, su amigo Georg, que le visitaba, ese que le había presentado aquel chico que ahora amaba.

- Hola Bill. –saludó su amigo.

-Hola Georg. –Bill le abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Qué pasa Bill? ¿Por qué tan efusivo? –indagó el chico, Mientras se sentaba en la cama del pelinegro.

- Tom me dejó, no quiere saber nada de mí. –el chico empezaba a llorar otra vez, no podía hablar del asunto, sin que se le saliera una lágrima de los ojos. –Yo tengo la culpa. –

- ¿Cómo que Tom te dejó? Si la última vez que lo miré me dijo que si se separaba de ti moriría. –comentó el castaño, tratando de comprender la situación.

Bill se desahogó con su amigo, contándole cada detalle y pidiéndole disculpas por la forma en que se había portado con ellos, pues desde que empezó a vivir con Tom jamás les llamó, a pesar del trato que ya tenían.

El castaño le dio la razón a Tom y eso al pelinegro le cayó como Balde de agua fría.

- Pero son hermanos Bill. –Georg se sentía estúpido, jamás notó la igualdad entre ellos, hasta ese día. – No podían seguir en eso.

- ¿Eres tonto o te haces? El no me dejó porque somos hermanos, sino por la estupidez que hice y dije. –aclaró el chico.

Bill volvió a su cama apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar de la cama, suspiró.

- Tú puedes comunicarte con él. –pidió el moreno. –Yo sé que si puedes, te lo pido llámalo.

- Bill. –dijo su amigo, seriamente. –Un consejo te daré, no lo busques, hoy no, deja que se le pase y si de verdad te quiere él volverá.

- No entiendes un carajo. –el pelinegro ya se estaba exasperando. –Él me ama, yo lo sé, pero no me buscará, yo lo haré por él. Se fue creyendo que yo me quedé con sus cosas, pero no es así.

- Insisto, no lo busques dale tiempo. –

Bill razonó un momento las palabras de su amigo y asintió, lo dejaría unos días, pero no para siempre, movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo.

- Y ¿ahora qué harás? –indagó el castaño. – ¿Trabajarás? O seguirás con la misma vida que tenías antes. –culminó.

- Si, trabajaré. –la Voz de Bill se escuchaba ronca, pero con tono decisivo. –Buscaré trabajo, no quiero ser el de ayer, quiero ser otro Bill.

- Eso me alegra, yo tengo un buen trabajo, en una revista, si quieres te consigo un pase para una entrevista. –propuso el chico.

-Pero si yo no sé hacer nada. –dijo Bill, acomodándose el cabello.

- Tú ve, no perderás nada, barrer un poco no te haría mal. –el chico rio. Y por primera vez en ese día el pelinegro lo hacía.

A Bill no le importaba si era de barrendero o de lo que fuera el trabajo, lo que le importaba a él era que tendría su propio sueldo, nadie le sacaría en cara las cosas, ni sus gastos.

Esa noche pasó solitario y encerrado en su cuarto, la única persona que había visto en esa noche fue su buen amigo, el que le conseguiría un buen trabajo.

Su teléfono sonó y eso le hizo despertar.

-¿Quién es tan temprano? –se quejaba, tomando el teléfono de encima de la mesa.

-Levántate, haragán. –era Gerog, habían quedado en irse juntos así podría ayudar a conseguir el trabajo de mensajero que había disponible en la revista.

- Ya voy, deja que me cambie. –contestó el chico.

Colgó el teléfono. Entró al baño.

Se maquilló, aun así se le miraban las ojeras y un poco hinchado los ojos. se puso su ropa preferida una cazadora negra y sus lentes, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida. Su madre seguiría dormida, le dejó una nota sobre una mesa y se marchó.

- No estés nervioso. –pedía su amigo. –Solo te harán pocas preguntas, pero te quedas aquí, tengo que marcar mi tarjeta.

Bill retorcía sus manos, los nervios le estaban a tacando, jamás en su vida había tenido una entrevista de trabajo, no sabe ni como hará lo de las entregas, pero intentaría, toda la maldita seguridad se le había ido al caño. Estaba más asustado que nunca. Y Tom no estaba allí para apoyarlo.

- Bill Kaulitz. –una voz al fondo del pasillo le llamaba. –Pase por aquí. –indicó.

Bill se levantó y con paso torpe llegó hasta donde lo llamaban. Una chica pelo negro le pidió que tomara asiento, éste la saludo y esbozo una sonrisa para ella.

- Mmmm. –movía los labios mientras leía y miraba el chico. – ¿No fuiste a la universidad? –pregunta.

- No, no pude. –

- Muy bien, Bill, levántate. –pidió la chica. –camina desde la puerta hasta donde estoy, por favor.

Bill la miró extrañado, tenía que verle caminar ¿para qué? Pero él lo hizo y camino lo mejor que pudo.

-Bien. –pronunció la morena. –eres todo lo que necesito este mes, perdona. –dijo en un tono más alto. –No me he presentado, me llamo Mariela, soy la directora de la revista y por consiguiente la que entrevista a todos los modelos. –

- ¿Modelos? Si yo vine por el trabajo de entregar las revistas a los kioscos. –el chico estaba un poco contrariado.

La chica rió bulliciosamente.

- Niño, ¿ya te viste a un espejo? –

"_- ah que irónico pensaba él, el espejo había hecho que pasara todo lo que le está pasando.-"_

- Una reconocida marca de ropa nos dio el trabajo de este mes y desde que te vi entrar supe que eras el que necesitamos. –culminó la chica.

- Pero si yo no sé modelar. –no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero que mejor cosa que esa.

- Solo llena estos papeles y no te preocupes aquí te enseñaran a posar como todo un modelo, eso tenlo por seguro. –la chica le guiñó un ojo y movió su lengua alrededor de sus labios.

Bill abrió los ojos como platos, ¿le estaba coqueteando? Pero se jodió conmigo. –pensó el pelinegro.

El chico leyó y firmó el contrato. La chica le pidió que la siguiera, ese mismo día empezaría a trabajar, en algo que jamás había hecho, pues nunca en su vida había hecho algo productivo.


	10. Mis ojos, Tus ojos

- Niño ven acá y siéntate. –le pidió la maquillista. Bill odiaba el término niño, en pocos meses, cumpliría 19 años, ya no es, ni será un niño.

Bill fue a donde la chica y se sentó, como chico bueno.

-Veamos… mmm… -la chica estaba escudriñando cada parte de su rostro. –Me gusta, me gusta cómo te maquillas, sólo te echaré polvos en la cara, para que tu cara no brille con el flash.

El pelinegro sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó hacer por la chica.

Después de media hora de maquillaje y con la nueva ropa sobre su cuerpo emprendió el viaje al estudio.

- Él es el nuevo modelo. –presentó Mariela, al staff de la revista. Todos saludaron.

Bill posó para las cámaras, dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su nueva jefa, ella solo pensaba en que ese chico era lo mejor que había conseguido en años.

-----

La vida no había sido tan fácil, ni tan difícil para Bill, habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que había conseguido el trabajo de modelo para la revista, lo había hecho tan bien que le pidieron hacer pasarela, posar para las fotos era demasiado fácil, pero ya caminar frente a la gente encima de un escenario, eso iba ser otra cosa.

Pero siempre le habían gustado los retos, así que ése sería uno de muchos que vendrían. Así que aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Ya no vivía en la vecindad, ahora vivía en un piso en Berlín, su madre ya no trabajaba en casa de citas, después del día que Tom lo abandonó su relación había mejorado mucho, ella ya no trabajaba, su hijo lo hacía por ella.

En dos meses había construido su imperio, gracias a Georg que le consiguió el trabajo, él siempre será su mejor amigo.

Ya, no se llamaba Bill Kaulitz, había cambiado su nombre por Amir Derack, por lo menos públicamente, todo por influencia de su ahora manager, Mariela. La chica se había portado bien con él, después de todo le abrió las puertas a las pasarelas.

Todo lo que quiso antes, ahora lo tenía, pero en ningún momento era feliz, siempre sonreía pero era un hipócritamente, porque en verdad no lo sentía.

Cinco largos meses esperando y buscando a Tom, rogándole a David que le dijera, ¿Dónde está su Tomi? Nunca le contestó.

Su padre le había llamado unas cuantas veces pero lo ignoró, no quería saber nada de él y esa es otra razón por la que cambió su nombre, no quería dar más fama al apellido Kaulitz, quería ser él mismo, sin ayuda de nadie y lo había conseguido.

Ahí estaba Bill, afuera, en el balcón de su apartamento con un cigarro en la mano, aspirando y echando el humo por la nariz, casi, casi, decepcionado de ese apartamento lujoso, de ese automóvil que lo llevaba a todos lados, menos dónde él realmente quería estar.

Con su Tom… -Tomi… -dijo y dio un largo y profundo Suspiró

- Bill. –llamó Simone, desde la sala. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – ¿Quieres algo de comer? –indagó.

El pelinegro le dio la última calada a su cigarro y lo apagó contra la pared. Entró a la sala de estar, donde su madre estaba descansando. Se sentó junto a ella y ésta lo acaricio.

- No mamá, no tengo hambre, pero si quieres algo lo puedo ir a comprar. –respondió el chico.

Simone lo miró, su semblante seguía bajo, como el día que lo vio empapado, llorando por su gran amor.

- Algún día lo encontraras. –musitó. –cuando menos lo esperes, lo encontraras, sé que lo amas y si él te ama igual, el destino los unirá. –

Bill estaba recostado en el mueble, escuchó todo lo que su madre le dijo, pero no entendió nada. Él cambiaría todo lo que tiene, solo por un beso de Tom. Su vida si fuera necesario.

-------

6:00 am.

El celular estaba sonando y moviéndose en la mesita de noche. Junto a la cama.

- Maldito celular. –gruñó Tom, tratando de alcanzar el aparato. –Te llaman. –

Extendió su mano, tratando de entregarle el móvil a la que ahora es su novia.

Isabella tomó el celular y contestó amablemente, tratando de hablar bajo. Sabía que a Tom no le agradaban esas llamadas matutinas, pero no podía hacer nada, era su trabajo y lo amaba.

- Tom. –llamó la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres? –gruñó Tom. –No ves que estoy durmiendo mujer. –

- Me acaban de avisar que el desfile de modas será aquí en Hamburgo. –dijo la chica, alegremente. –Tienes que ir conmigo, mis diseños se mostraran ese día. Por primera vez. Traté de conseguir a los mejores modelos, Mariela se encargó de todo eso y mañana estarán aquí.

Tom gruñó nuevamente, nunca le había gustado eso de las pasarelas, ella siempre insistía que fueran y él siempre buscaba un pretexto para librarse.

-Antes del desfile, conoceré a los muchachos y a las chicas y les dará a cada uno la ropa para ver como se les ve. –dijo exasperada. -¿Te imaginas conoceré a Amir Derack?, es tan sexi y con uno de mis diseños se verá más.

Tom no decía nada, trataba de ignorar esa vocecilla que retumbaba en su cabeza. A veces ni entendía por qué seguía con esa chica, se suponía que iba a ser un paño de lágrimas, una noche o dos, así como siempre lo hacía. Pero ella se fue metiendo poco a poco, hasta que llevó su ropa al apartamento.

Tal vez, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ella o sólo fue para olvidar a Bill, pero había fracasado. La chica tenía los cabellos negros, delgada y alta, no más que él, pero cuando estaba en la cama con ella se podía imaginar a su Bill. Entrando y saliendo de él.

Realmente extrañaba a Bill y la última vez que supo algo de él, fue por medio de su padre, diciéndome que se había mudado de apartamento a otro más lujoso, tal parecía que no se había arrepentido, seguía siendo de plástico.

Un gemido salió de su boca.

-¿Qué te pasa Tom? –preguntó la mujer.

-Déjame dormir. –pidió, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-¿Irás conmigo?-

- ¡Ujum! –fue lo único que pronunció, para después quedarse completamente dormido.

Isabella se rindió y se volvió a dormir.

----

-Bill. –llamó Mariela. –Mañana en Hamburgo, la chica está emocionada con la idea de tenerte como modelo, para su nueva línea de ropa. –Hablé en la mañana con ella.

- Que bien. –murmuró el chico.

- ¡Vamos Bill, por lo menos pon una cara alegre, ya no estaremos en Berlín. –la chica sonrió para él, como siempre lo hacía. Aunque ella sabía que por mucho que le gustara Bill no podía hacer nada por enamorarlo. Eso lo tenía bien claro.

- Sabes que me da igual y ¿a qué hora nos vamos? –Bill levantó una ceja.

- Bueno, si quieres nos vamos hoy, salimos a pasear y a comer. ¿Qué dices? –

- Vámonos hoy. –la chica sonrió, satisfactoriamente. –Así estamos descansados, para el día del desfile.

- Bien, le diré a los otros chicos para que se preparen.

Mariela besó la mejilla de Bill. Éste ni se inmutó.

- Tom ¿Dónde es…

-Estarás Bill. –pronunció, mientras arreglaba sus rastas, frente al espejo. Acarició el gran espejo frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces Tom? –preguntó la chica. –estas raro, no sé qué pasa contigo estos días.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar. –pidió, mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevo hacía la cama y se sentaron. –tengo que decirte algo. –

En ese momento el celular sonó.

-Perdóname Tom, es Mariela, tengo que contestarle.

Se alejó de él y al final Tom volvió a quedar en lo mismo, que cobarde era, solo quería decirle que se fuera o que él mismo se iría, pero que no continuaría con esa farsa.

---

Llegaron a Hamburgo, ya en horas de la noche, no saldrán a comprar, solo a comer, ella y Bill, los demás decidieron quedarse en el hotel.

Mariela llamó a su amiga en Hamburgo, pidiéndole verse ese día, así que le pidió a Bill que la acompañara.

- Ya verás que te simpatizará, ella es muy buena persona. –dijo, mientras manejaba el automóvil.

---

- ¡Sí! -gritó la muchacha. Brincando por toda la casa.

- Y ahora ¿Qué pasa? –Tom frunció su entrecejo mientras le preguntaba a la chica.

- Vienen para acá. –la chica seguía entusiasmada.

-¿Quiénes? –

- Mi amiga y el chico, por Dios, Tom, Mariela viene para acá con Amir. –

- Yo, ya me voy. –anunció Tom, levantándose de la cama. –querrás cruzar algunas palabras con ella, no quiero interrumpir. –se excusó el de rastas.

-Pe... ¡Pero Tom! ¿Cómo te vas a ir? Tienes que acompañarme. –

- ¡No! –dijo tajante. Tomó la sudadera, poniéndosela y agarrando las llaves del coche. Se despidió de la chica.

Isabella estaba enojada, Tom siempre le hacía lo mismo, nunca lo podía presentar a sus amigos, él nada más se corría.

---

- Creo que aquí es. –dijo Mariela, apagando el motor del automóvil. – Vamos Bill.-

Bajó del auto perezosamente, dirigiendo la mirada al edificio de apartamentos que se encontraba frente a ellos cruzando la calle, a lo lejos visualiza una silueta la silueta de un chico, abriendo un automóvil.

- ¡Dios! –exclamó. -Es él, es él. –repetía, tirando de la camisa de la chica.

Vio el auto marcharse, trató de alcanzarlo, pero a pie jamás lo haría.

-¿De quién hablas Bill? ¿Quién es él? –

El pelinegro se había quedado mudo de la impresión, bien pudo ser su imaginación, o de verdad era Tom al que había visto, difícilmente podría haberse confundido, porque conocía muy bien al chico, si bien es cierto tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, pero su imagen quedo penetrada en su mente.

- Nada, nadie. –dijo Bill, cabizbajo. –Sólo me confundí.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, al ver temblar a Bill. Sus labios, sus manos, estaba hecho un caos.

- Te aseguro que no pasa nada. –mintió.

Entraron al edificio, esperaron a que el ascensor se abriera y los llevara hasta el piso correcto.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Isabella, al verlos llegar.

Bill se presentó ante ella.

Dándole la mano y un beso a cada uno.

Bill entró, había algo extraño en ese apartamento, era casi igual al olor del que compartió con Tom, todavía seguía pensando en la figura masculina que había visto minutos atrás, pensando en que si había sido quien creyó que era, viviría en ese edificio.

- Siéntense. –invitó Isabella, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias. –musitó Bill.

El pelinegro estaba ido en nada específico, todavía pensando en el chico que vio, pudo jurar que ése era Tom.

- Tom salió, no pudo quedarse, tú sabes cosas entre amigos. –

En ese momento, sintió sus orejas calientes, sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

_-Dijo Tom. –se decía así mismo. –Trata de calmarte Bill Kaulitz. –pensó._

Sí, estaba mil por ciento seguro de que había sido Tom, pero, eso quiere decir que ésta tipa, es la amante de Tom.

-¿Qué te pasa Bill? –preguntó, Mariela preocupada.

- No es nada, solo. –pensó unos momentos su respuesta. –Solo quiero ir al baño.

- Bien, haberlo pedido antes muchacho. Acompáñame. –pidió la chica. Yendo a su habitación. –Al fondo a la izquierda. –señaló. Cerrando la puerta de su habitación dejando al chico dentro.

El pelinegro entró a la habitación, claro que no tenía ganas de ir al baño, solo entró a husmear, revisó si la chica se había ido, comprobando que ya no estaba cerca, se dispuso a registrar la habitación, quería encontrar algo de Tom, sentía que él fue a quien vio.

Muy en el fondo no quería encontrar nada del de rastas, porque si encontraba la mínima pista de que él era, le rompería el corazón. Porque eso quería decir que Tom estaba con Isabella.

Abrió una de las gavetas de la cómoda, encontrándose con una variedad de gorras. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Indiscutiblemente, ahí vivía Tom, no había duda.

En ese momento, abrieron la puerta. Él se paró rápidamente. Y se alejó de la cómoda.

Encontrándose con una orbes idénticas a las suyas.

- ¿¡Tom!? –exclamó Bill.

- Bi… Bill. –Tom arrastró las palabras.


	11. Tu Cuerpo, Mi cuerpo

**Tu cuerpo, mi cuerpo**

- ¿¡Tom!? –exclamó Bill.

Ahí estaba, parado frente a él, la razón de su miserable vida, recordó las palabras de su madre:

"_El destino los unirá"._

- Bi… Bill. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz era entrecortada. –Bill, mi Bill. –Tom tocó con delicadeza la cara del pelinegro, éste sólo cerró los ojos, para poder sentir esos dedos que le acariciaban.

Echó un suspiro

Rápidamente Tom quitó las manos de la cara de Bill, los pasos de Isabella se escuchaban y su voz también.

- Oh ya se encontraron.

Los gemelos se quedaron viendo, nerviosos, esperando que la chica no haya visto nada.

- Mira Tom, él es Amir Derack, el modelo de que te hablé. –dijo la chica presentándolos.

- Mucho gusto. –dijo rápidamente el chico de rastas, mientras le tendía la mano.

En ese momento Tom parecía tan frío, tan distante, su expresión de amor, había cambiado por miedo.

- Me siento mal. –se excusó Bill, Saliendo de esa habitación. Realmente se sentía muy mal, todo lo que esperó para poder ver a Tom y ahora que lo ve, no era lo mismo, él ya no era parte de su vida, Isabella era parte de ella, no él.

- Lo siento Mariela pero me tengo que ir. –

- No, Bill, ¿Cómo te vas a ir? Acabamos de venir, no hemos quedado en nada. –

- Lo siento de verdad. –Bill sentía unas nauseas terribles. –Pero es mejor así, quédate, no te preocupes por mí, tomaré un taxi. –

- ¡No! Si te vas me voy contigo. –declaró la chica, mientras tomaba su bolso.

- Dije que ¡no! –finalizó.

- Está bien, vete solo. –dijo resignada. –Es tu decisión.-

Salió rápidamente, del apartamento, tratando de no ver hacia atrás, podría flaquear e ir a traerlo aunque sea a rastras. O eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Me voy. –anunció Tom rápidamente. –Solo venía por mi móvil que se me olvidó. –trató de hablar lo más normal posible, lo único que quería era salir de allí e ir a alcanzar a Bill.

Corrió, lo más rápido que sus pies le dejaron. Viendo como la delgada figura se desaparecía tras la puerta del ascensor. En ese momento solo se le ocurrió, bajar por las escaleras.

"_Que inteligente eres Kaulitz –se decía mientras bajaba corriendo hasta el primer piso." _

Ahora era Tom que corría tras Bill, la última vez fue al contrario. Pero él sí lo alcanzaría.

Al llegar al primer piso y poner su pie en el último escalón, vio al pelinegro salir del edificio. No podía ser cierto.

Bill paró un taxi y se montó en el, sin ver hacia atrás. Dejando a su Tom definitivamente.

El de ropas holgadas, se montó a su vehículo, tratando de divisar el taxi en el que se había marchado el amor de su vida.

El celular del chico sonaba, pero lo ignoró, no dejaría que se le escapara, aunque sabía que no podría pasar, ahora lo podía encontrar fácilmente.

- Aquí es. –indicó el chico, mientras sacaba dinero de su bolso. –muchas gracias. –

Con mucho esfuerzo, pero logró su cometido, Tom había llegado unos minutos después al hotel donde Bill se hospedaba.

Entró y miró a Bill camino a los ascensores.

- Bill. –llamó Tom. –No corras por favor. –pidió el chico, acercándose lentamente a él.

El pelinegro se giró hacía esa voz que lo había llamado.

-T-Tomi… -

-Shhh, no digas nada. –pidió, tomándolo de su cuello y jalándolo hacia él.

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, ignorando la gente que los veía incrédulamente, en medio del lobby del hotel, sin vergüenza, tocándose sin pudor. Hasta que uno de ellos no pudo respirar y se apartó del otro.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Tomi? –dijo Bill entre jadeos.

-Lo importante, es que estoy aquí. –respondió el de rastas.

Lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hacía su habitación, era claro que no podían quedarse ahí hablando delante de esa gente. Querían algo más privado.

Entraron a la habitación, pero antes de cerrarla Bill colgó el rotulo de NO MOLESTAR, por la obvia razón.

Le miró a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que éstos le querían decir: amor.

- Tomi… Tomi… -decía Bill pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de éste.

El de rastas suspiró y apartó a Bill de su lado. Se sentó en uno de los muebles de la habitación, recapitulando su vida y lo que vivió con Bill, tratando de encontrarle sentido al momento que estaba viviendo, preguntándose, si eso, valía la pena.

-Tom yo… perdóname, juro, juro que me he arrepentido. ¡Te amo!

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –indagó el chico, levantando una ceja.

-Cuando te vi partir. –

- ¿Sí? –dijo con sarcasmo. –No me digas. ¿Cuándo se fue mi dinero, conmigo? ¿Y tú quedaste en nada?

-No, no lo entiendes, dejé todo, volví a vivir donde vivía antes. No soporté verte ir, quería que la tierra me tragara, morir en ese momento hubiera sido mejor. Pero, si hubiera muerto ese día, no estaría aquí contigo.

Bill estaba hincado frente a Tom casi suplicando.

- ¿Amir Derack? ¿Modelo? Cuéntame con quien follaste para entrar en este ambiente…

No había terminado la palabra cuando las manos del pelinegro chocaron contra su cara, dejándole un ardor incontenible.

-¿Qué te pasa? Eres un. –la mano de éste se alzó, para devolverle al chico lo que le había dado. –No vale la pena. –

- ¡Vamos pégame! ¿Eso te hará feliz?... anda pégame, sé feliz con eso. –Bill puso su cara lo más cerca que pudo, cerró los ojos esperando que éste le golpeara fuertemente.

Pero en vez de sentir un golpe sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Así, cierra los ojos mi querido Bill. –

Y como aquella primera vez que lo había llevado a su apartamento, lo levantó dejando que el pelinegro enrollara sus piernas alrededor de él y besándose, lo llevó hacia la cama de éste.

Esos cuerpos vibrando, se conocían, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Lo acostó en la cama.

-No, no abras los ojos. –pidió Tom. Mientras se quitaba la gorra y la bandana, dejando esas rastas sueltas.

-Tomi, ¿si me perdonas? –murmuró.

-No hables, vive el momento, tal vez mañana no volvamos a vernos. –

Levantó las manos del pelinegro y las dejó sobre su cabeza para poder sacar la camisa de éste, viendo esas tetillas rosa que tanto añoraba. Las besó suavemente, lamió, mordió, disfrutó de cada una de ellas, haciendo gemir al dueño.

-Tomi, Te amo… -

Bill jalaba las rastas del chico, con cada succión de sus pezones.

-Oh Tomi. ¡dios!... jodido Tom… y tu lengua.

Tom levantó la cara, lo miró y sonrió y subió hasta la garganta del chico, succionando suavemente y lamiendo, recordando el sabor de su pelinegro, oliendo su cabello, ese olor que lo embriagaba.

La tibia lengua de Tom se balanceaba de arriba abajo, llegando a los labios de Bill, éste abrió su boca para dejar entrar a esa lengua hambrienta de placer, que se dirigió hacía el.

-Mmmm. –era todo lo que se escuchaba.

Las manos del pelinegro se dejaron pasear bajo la gran camisa de Tom.

-Quítate la camisa, por favor. –logró decir Bill, entre tanto placer. Él se la quitó, tirándola lejos de ahí.

El cuerpo de Tom estaba más trabajado, le apetecía, cada parte de él.

Quitó el cinturón de su amante y bajó los pantalones de éste, por fortuna no levaba bóxer, dejando salir esa erección que conocía tan bien. Bajó hacia ella, lamiendo cada poro de su piel.

El pelinegro arqueó su espalda, al sentir el aliento de Tom rozar su entrepierna.

Suspiró y lamió desde la base del pene hasta la punta. Un escalofrío pasó por todo su cuerpo.

-Tomi… -gimoteaba, mientras las lamidas se hacían más intensas.

Abrió las piernas de su amante, éste solo se dejó mandar. La entrada del pelinegro estaba más apetecible que nunca, no perdería esa oportunidad.

Se quitó su pantalón y su bóxer. Mientras Bill estrujaba la almohada que estaba arriba de su cabeza, iba a explotar.

-Házmelo Tom, soy tuyo. –

-Pero no es mi cumpleaños. –musitó Tom, recordando el día que le dijo que su primera vez tenía que ser en su cumpleaños. Abrió más las piernas de Bill.

Y con la humedad de su pene trato de acariciar la entrada del chico. Haciéndole gemir fuerte.

-¡Ugh! No me hagas daño, lo prometiste. Ten. –dijo Bill, dándole un lubricante.

-¡Jesús! ¡Bill! Si no entro, me correré antes de tiempo. –sintió las manos del pelinegro acariciarle su entrepierna y el lubricante esparcirse por toda la carne. –Ya no, déjame.-

Puso una almohada abajo del trasero del chico para que su entrada quedara más visible. Y acercó su cara, lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua en el esfínter del chico, tan rosado. Y virgen – pensó.

Metió un dedo en él. -¿Duele? –preguntó.

El chico negó.

-Sigue te lo suplico. –el solo hecho de Tom dentro de él le volvía loco, ahora sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo, por idiota.

Metió otro dedo y otro, hasta que vio una mueca de dolor en la cara del pelinegro.

--¡Ah! –gritó. –eso sí lo sentí. –Sabía que dolería, pero eso le demostraría a Tom cuanto lo ama. Que de verdad lo ama.

-Bien, entraré. –

Pero antes se acercó a él besándolo y succionando su labio inferior.

Puso la punta de su erección, en el esfínter ya dilatado. Su entrepierna Dolía. Sólo quería embestirlo rápidamente. La empujó suavemente, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo suyo tensarse.

Bill cerró los ojos, al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo, era extraño.

La estrechez del chico y el calor dentro, hacia más excitante el penetrarle, podía sentir escalofríos en su ingle y eso que no se había movido.

-Mmm. –murmuró Bill. Se veía tan hermoso, tan a merced de Tom.

Sacó su erección, volviendo a la introducir más a fondo.

-¿Sigo? –preguntó, al ver la mueca de dolor de su amante.

-Sí. –contestó en un siseo.

Salió y entró delicadamente y cada vez hacía más y más rápidas las embestidas, hasta que se perdió en las entrañas del pelinegro y su excitación estaba al límite de su orgasmo.

Bill era tan estrecho, tan delicioso, que sabe que con un solo toque de él, sólo un roce podría explotar.

Y le vio, acostado bajo él, dejándose hacer, las lágrimas caían libres por sus sienes. Y dé repente paró las arremetidas.

Pegó su pecho con el de él y subió dando cortos besos.

-Bill. –llamó Tom. –Bill parecía en otro mundo. Pero el de rastas no quería eso, quería que lo disfrutara tanto como él.

El chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las de su amante.

-Si quieres no sigo. –declaró el de rastas. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y lo jaló hacía él besándole e introduciéndole la lengua jugando con su piercing y el de él.

-Sigue mi amor, no te detengas. –dijo claramente.

Tom suspiró y continuó el trabajo, embistiéndole, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su parte baja, que anunciaba su orgasmo. Sintió la medio erección del pelinegro golpear su estomago y decidió darle placer, mientras él lo sentía usando su cuerpo.

La abrazó con su mano y empezó a masturbar mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de aquel pequeño cuerpo, que pronto se derrumbaría.

El pelinegro sintió el placer de los dedos de Tom, arqueándose hacía él. Gimoteando su nombre.

-Oh Tomi… Tomi... ¡Mmmm!! Tom.

El de rastas tocó la próstata del chico con su pene, haciendo que éste gimoteara.

-Tomi… -gritaba.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido que nos pueden escuchar.-

La dulce vos que gemía su nombre fue la causa de su orgasmo, explotó fuertemente dentro del pelinegro, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su ingle bajar por su excitación. Y terminar en el cuerpo del chico.

-Bill, ¡te amo! –dijo en un suspiro.

Siguió agitando su mano contra el pene de su igual, sintió el cuerpo de éste tensarse bajo él y el cálido liquido invadir sus manos. Y aún dentro de él, siguió besando su cuello y lamió el lóbulo. Siseando un te amo.

Bill se sentía roto en dos partes pero el te amo de Tom había valido el dolor de su cuerpo.

- Te amo Bill. –replicó Tom. –Te amo más que antes y mañana te amaré más. –decía quitándole el mechón de cabello que caía libremente en la cara del pelinegro.

-Yo también te amo Tom, te lo juro. –lo abrazó fuertemente y besó su frente, sintiendo la humedad de ella y el sabor salado de éste. Descansando después de ese orgasmo.

Minutos después el de rastas se levantó de la cama, e invitó a Bill para darse un baño con él.

Al levantarse notó, las manchas de sangre en la sabana.

-¡Por Dios Bill! –exclamó el chico. -¿Qué te he hecho?-

El pelinegro sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo y le susurró al oído:

-Sólo me hiciste el Amor.-

Sintió como su piel se enchinó, al sólo sentir el roce de su aliento en su oreja.

-¡Oh Bill!, harás que se levante mi ego. –dijo sonriendo. Mientras entraban al baño.

Donde empezaron a llenar la bañera, para darse una buena ducha relajante.

Tom entró primero, y dejó que Bill se sentara en su regazo.

-¡Ay! –se quejó Bill. –Tomi malo, me duele. –dijo sonriéndole.

-Te amo Bill, pero, no sé cómo va terminar esto. –

-¿Cómo así? –indagó en tono preocupado. –Pensé que me perdonaste. –

- No y si. –

-¿Cómo no y si? No juegues conmigo. –dijo, mientras echaba el liquido para la espumas en el agua.

-Te amo sí, pero primero tengo que terminar la relación que tengo con Isabella y es algo complicado. –

-¿Complicado por qué?-

-Ella prácticamente, lleva mi vida, mis cuentas y todo lo relacionado con esas cosas. –

-Pero yo soy tu esposo, ¿ella lo sabe? –dijo girándose hacia él, sentándose en su regazo dejando que sus entrepiernas se encontraran.

-Si lo sabe, ella sabe que Bill Kaulitz en mi esposo, no Amir Derack y ella es una persona verdaderamente vengativa. Y sé que hará lo que fuera por dañarnos. Tengo miedo que quiera hacerte algo, ahora con tu carrera, casi dependes de ella. Pero también está lo que mi corazón me dice y es que no te he olvidado, te sigo amando y no quiero negarlo más, no ante ella.

Bill escuchaba mientras besaba el cuello del de rastas, dando pequeñas lamidas.

- No quiero que nos veamos a escondidas, yo quiero ser libre como antes, ser sólo tuyo y tú solo mío. Porque, ¿sabes Kaulitz? Tú Sólo eres mío y de nadie más. –replicaba lamiéndole su cuello. –Y si me toca salirme de esto me salgo y fin del asunto. –dijo, mientras acariciaba sus rastas y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. -Mierda Tom, ni el hecho que somos hermanos nos separó, peor una tipa cualquiera-

-Nos separó tú…

-Shhh, no digas nada de eso, me arrepentí. -

Ahora Tom acariciaba la entrepierna de Bill.

- Ya no hablemos de eso ¿quieres? Hagamos otras cosas.

- ¡Sí! –dijo Bill pegándose más al cuerpo de Tom. –pero ahora te toca a ti. –

- ¡Jesús Bill! Sólo déjalo para mañana, ahorita te haré sentir bien con mi lengua. –

Lo paró y lo puso de espaldas contra la pared y el bajó hasta el esfínter adolorido y sonrojado del pelinegro.

Separando sus nalgas y lamiéndolo, dibujando su contorno. En el baño solo se escuchaban los siseos del pelinegro y las succiones de la boca de Tom.

En las afueras de la habitación estaba Mariela llamándole insistentemente, pero éste no abría y recordó que Bill le había dado una tarjeta aparte para abrir su habitación, por eso de que si le pasaba algo y como él sólo confiaba en ella se la dio.

Se dirigió a su habitación a traer la bendita tarjeta que le abriría la puerta, esperando que a Bill no le ocurriera nada malo.


	12. Dulce Despertar

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está la puta tarjeta? –Mariela estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, enojada como nunca, maldiciendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. –Sí, el idiota de Bill no me la dio, no, no, si me la dio !aahh! pero la dejé en la habitación. Bueno le hablaré al celular. –hablaba sola por un momento sonrió, sintiéndose tonta al regañarse a sí misma.

Bill estaba sumergido en las oleadas de placer que le hacía sentir la lengua de su hermano, en ese momento, se lo pensó, su hermano, su hermano le había follado, pero más no le importaba, su amor era único para ellos dos, porque se complementaban a la perfección.

Todo iba tan bien, los gemidos por parte de Bill cada uno más fuerte, todo el ambiente era tan cálido, hasta que el maldito timbre del móvil, arruino el momento.

-T-Tomi…espera, detente. –la voz de Bill se quebró a causa del placer. Se apartó de él suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Tom, un poco molesto, al sentir como Bill se apartó de su contacto.

-¿No lo escuchas? -dijo Bill, saliendo de la tina, con trocitos de espuma y de agua q le daban un brillo que lo hacían ver tan sexy y deseable.

-¿Escuchar qué? –indagó, levantando una ceja.

- Mi móvil está sonando. –Bill se colocó una toalla en la cadera y salió del baño rápidamente, para no escuchar ninguna suplica de su gemelo mayor que le impidiera contestar.

-¡Te espero! ¡No te demores! –Tom bufó por lo bajo, Bill siempre tenía el oído más agudo que él, pero eso ya que importaba, iba a contestar y a colgar con las mismas.

***

El pelinegro cogió el móvil rápidamente sin darse si quiera cuenta del número, para no hacer esperar mucho a Tom. -¡Halo! -

-Hola Bill, soy Mariela. –eso lo dejó helado "¡carajo Mariela!". –pensó el chico. – Quise entrar con la tarjeta que tú me diste, pero se me olvidó en el cuarto por el apuro de ir a ver a Isabela. –habló riéndose. – ¿Puedes abrirme?, tengo una noticia, o mejor dicho un ¡NOTICIÓN! Que te subirá el ánimo. –concluyó.

-Pe…pero yo… no… no puedo. –Bill miró a su derecha, la puerta del baño, se encontraba cerrada, ni loco la iba a dejar pasar, sabiendo que Tom se encontraba en la tina esperándolo y lo peor era que Mariela lo conocía, a él y a su novia Isabela.

-¡Dale Bill, abre! –Mariela sonaba contenta. –Mira que esto te conviene y mucho ¿sí? -se escuchó su voz chillona.

-No, ya te dije que ¡no! –respondió con firmeza.

-Pero Bill, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada por el cambio de voz repentino.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. –mintió. – Sólo que quiero estar solo, hasta luego. –Bill colgó, rogando porque su amiga no insistiera.

Pero esta no se tragó ese cuentito de "estoy perfectamente" lo podía conocer de poco tiempo, pero sabía que algo raro estaba pasando en esa habitación, o mejor dicho había gato encerrado, porque la voz de Bill no sonó nada convencedora.

Miró por un segundo la puerta de la habitación, se cogió la barbilla tratando de averiguar qué pasaba ahí… ella sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero esta vez eso era más fuerte que ese dicho sin sentido.

Sin darse cuenta metió el móvil en su bolsillo trasero, retrocediendo un poco, fue ahí donde sintió esa helada superficie, si era la anhelada "tarjeta" de la habitación. Sonrió triunfantemente, la sacó de su bolsillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces la metió en la ranura.

-¡Bill! –ella entró al cuarto sonriente, más aun cuando vio a Bill de espaldas y con una toalla en la cadera, pareciendo guardar algo, que pudo ver y era el móvil.

Se acercó a él y tocó su espalda. Bill se giró y su cara cambió a mil colores.

-¡Mariela! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –habló en susurro pero con una preocupación notoria en sus ojos.

- Te venía a dar la sorpresa. –ella también habló en susurro, y hasta se rió de eso, primero hablar sola en el pasillo y luego seguirle la corriente a Bill, en una habitación donde supuestamente sólo se encontraban ellos dos, o por lo menos eso creía ella.

-¿Sorpresa? – Bill seguía hablando en susurro sin moverse de donde estaba parado, viéndola a los ojos.

-Sí, Isabela te quiere para su nueva colección, pero eso ya lo sabes, lo que no sabes es ¿cuánto te pagará? –Bill encogió sus hombros. – 5 mil euros por cada ropa que modeles, y eso no es todo, aguanta que hay más. –el chico quería salir corriendo o, mejor dicho sacarla del pelo. –Porque dos marcas reconocidas me han llamado cuando salía del apartamento de Isa y están discutiendo por ver quién se queda contigo, para que seas la nueva imagen de sus productos. –Mariela igual seguía hablando en susurro pero brincaba por la emoción y, todavía no comprendía el por qué.

- Ha qué bueno. –fue lo único que escuchó como respuesta del pelinegro.

-¿Pero qué? ¿No estás contento? Son las marcas que siempre has querido modelar, no solo tú sino cualquiera que esté en el mundo de la moda. Nada más y nada menos que ¡"Gucci o Chanell"! y tú, sólo me dices "a que bueno" –lo arremedó, un poco enojada y sorprendida, aun no entendía por qué seguían hablando en susurro y, la actitud extraña en él.

-Discúlpame, sí, estoy muy contento, pero me quiero meter a la ducha, ¿no ves que estoy con espuma en todo el cuerpo? –habló forzando una sonrisa, no muy convencedora. Su mirada se desviaba a la puerta del baño, rogando que a Tom no se le ocurriera salir.

-Si ya me di cuenta. Pero por lo menos me merezco un "gracias Mari" o "te debo una", pero no, tu muy por el contrario me hechas casi a patadas de tu cuarto. –estaba furiosa y exageró un poco la situación, pero aun así hablaba bajo.

-No Mari, no es que te esté botando, pero entiéndeme, hoy no me he sentido muy bien que digamos. –Bill se tocó las sienes masajeándolas, para así engañar a su amiga y que ésta se fuera de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, tienes razón, más bien discúlpame tú, esto te lo debería de haber contado mañana, cuando hubieras estado más animado, pero no te preocupes, ya me voy.

-Está bien, hasta mañana. –Bill suspiró aliviado cuando la vio voltearse rumbo a la puerta, casi, solo por un casi, y los encuentra infraganti.

En ese momento, ella volteó la mirada hacia la cama y la ropa que estaba en el suelo, inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Bill has estado con alguien? –preguntó escrutando el lugar, por toda la emoción no se había dado cuenta de que la cama estaba totalmente hecha un desastre, las almohadas por el piso y las sabanas blancas hechas pelotas, sobre ésta o sobre el mármol.

Bill tragó saliva, mientras que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, ella se había dado cuenta, por un momento pensó que la había engañado, pero ella era astuta.

-N-no ¿po… por qué dices eso? –sonrió nerviosamente, pensaba que todo ya estaba bien.

Ella miró otra vez el cuarto, de arriba hacia abajo barriendo con la mirada a un nervioso Bill.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si –

Bill quería gritarle que no, que estaba en un momento de placer con el amor de su vida y que ella interrumpió y que por favor se fuera rápido porque el chico lo estaba esperando atrás de esa puerta, completamente desnudo y con su erección al mil.

Mientras, Tom seguía esperando en el baño, ajeno a lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Bill porque demonios te demoras tanto? -pensó, Tom estaba un poco malhumorado, habían pasado casi 15 minutos desde que su amante salió, y aún no daba señales de vida, y en la habitación no se oía nada.

La chica suspiró. –Dime Bill, no me mientas, aquí estuvo o está alguien, ¿no me quieres contar? No diré ni haré nada. –

El agua ya se estaba comenzando a enfriar, el vapor ya se estaba esfumado y todo el ambiente se iba consumiendo poco a poco.

-No hay nadie, si hubiera alguien yo te lo diría.-

Se levantó de la bañera, pensó que eso era lo mejor, que de repente Bill lo esperaba nuevamente en la cama, totalmente desnudo, con las sabanas blancas pegadas a su piel por el agua, esa idea lo animo más, y sin pensarlo dos veces y sin ponerse una toalla que le cubriera TODO, abrió la puerta del baño.

-Al grano Bill, no soy una ni… -

No terminó la palabra, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par.

-¿Bill, amor por qué te demoras tanto? Mira como me has deja… -sus palabras murieron ahí, al darse cuenta que en la habitación se encontraba otra persona a parte de Bill.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! –Mariela no lo podía creer, a demás se impresiono mucho al ver a Tom totalmente desnudo, y cubierto de espuma con gotas de agua bajando lentamente por ese abdomen bien formado.

La chica tragó saliva, seguía con la mirada desorbitada viendo a un punto fijo en Tom.

-Mariela no es lo que tú te imaginas. –la voz de Bill temblaba al hablar. – ¡Tom tápate, ponte algo! – se dirigió hacia su gemelo ordenándole, debido a que éste también había quedado en shock

Tom rápidamente se puso lo primera que encontró a la vista, que era una fuente con algunos jabones que al jalarla cayeron al piso.

El ruido de los jabones caer, despertó la ausente mirada de la chica. Poniéndose colorada al ver a Bill, y ahí reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué no es lo que me imagino?! A caso han estado jugando carnavales en la bañera ¡por Dios Bill! No soy una niñita de 5 años a la que puedas engañar –Mariela estaba sumamente alterada, más aun cuando sus ojos divisaron aquellas sabanas manchadas con sangre y semen aun frescas que estaban tiradas producto del amor y la pasión de hace pocos minutos.

Tom se había escondido en el baño, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, lleno de vergüenza, su excitación se había esfumado y, cómo no, con semejante cuadro, la amiga de su novia afuera, lo había visto completamente desnudo y al otro con una toalla en la cadera y la ropa tirada por todos lados.

No, no, eso no iba acabar bien, ahora tendría que esperar hasta que se fuera la chica, porque en el baño no había nada que ponerse y ni modo de dar otro espectáculo como el de hace segundos.

-No, no es nada de lo que te imaginas, no hemos hecho nada malo. –habló tratando de calmarla

- Si claro. –dijo en tono irónico. –Tom sale de la bañera en pelotas Y, para colmo están esas sabanas manchadas con sangre y… ¡ahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! –se repetía una y otra vez.

-No me asustes ¿Ahora qué pasa? –

-¡Vamos Bill! el chico es Tom, es Tom… ¡por Dios! Claro. –al fin había algo de coherencia en las cosas, ahora lo comprendía. –Ese es Tom, tu Tom, si, me lo dijiste antes de llegar que lo habías visto, pero no me terminaste de contar y yo lo ignoré.

La chica caminaba de un lado para otro, mientras el pelinegro la miraba atentamente, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero lo intentaría.

-Sí, es Tom. –

-Claro ya sé que es él. –lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo. -¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Se repetía como loca. Isabela es mi amiga, tú también, pero tú tienes un contrato con ella y con la revista. Si ella se da cuenta de esto, va querer demandarte o es peor va querer demandar a la revista, ella lo haría solo por maldad, si, lo haría la conozco.

El miedo se reflejaba en la cara de Mariela.

-Cálmate, sólo relájate. –

-¿Qué me relaje? –Mariela gritó. Por un momento Tom quiso salir del baño pero lo pensó y mejor se quedó. Escuchando tras la puerta.

-Sí, sólo no le cuentes a ella, todavía no, deja que yo hago la pasarela mañana y al fin no la volveremos a ver. –el pelinegro parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, y ese brillo en sus ojos hizo que la chica comprendiera, todo había cambiado, o había vuelto a la normalidad, ya el semblante apagado de Bill no estaba.

La expresión en su cara era totalmente relajada y alegre, podía jurar que hasta su piel tenía mejor color. No tenía el valor de quitarle esa felicidad, así que guardaría el secreto, estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas, aunque Isabela estuviera del otro lado.

-Por favor ¿sí? No le digas. –

-No te preocupes, su secreto lo guardaré muy adentro. –Bill abrazó a su amiga, en señal de agradecimiento, ella sólo se dejó.

Dolida, porque por un momento había pensado que esa noche cuando lo vio parado ahí con esa toalla su deseo por fin se cumpliría pero no, si, se cumplió un sueño, pero fue el de Bill, de su querido amigo Bill, del que nunca tendría algo más que un abrazo de amistad.

Las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla y, suspiró contra el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué te pasa? No llores, no te pongas así. –él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada, su corazón ya lo había entregado a una persona y estaba al otro lado de esa puerta que fue testigo de todo. –Por dios. Tom está esperando.

-Sí ya entendí, ya me voy. –ella suspiró y besó suavemente los labios del chico. Éste cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, ligeramente se apartó de ella. –Buenas noches Bill. –se despidió. Alejándose pasivamente y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, por un momento pensó que su amiga diría o haría algo al ver a Tom en ese lugar.

En ese momento un móvil empezó a sonar, definitivamente no era el suyo y bajó la mirada donde estaba la sudadera del de rastas.

-Tom. –llamó. –Ven creo que te están llamando. Ya no hay nadie, sale. –

El chico abrió con cuidado la puerta, el celular había dejado de sonar, miró a todos lados y salió. Bill sonrió al verlo desnudo y recordando lo que había pasado con su amiga.

-No te rías. –sentenció Tom, acercándose a él. Agarrándolo de la cintura y jalándolo para darle un beso, en ese momento el celular sonó. –Nunca terminaremos. –musitó Tom.

Se dirigió a su sudadera sacando el aparato, frunció el ceño y contesto ásperamente:

-¿Qué pasa ahora? No, esta noche no, porque no quiero, no me amenaces, no. –colgó la llamada con un dejo de enojo.

-¿Era ella? –preguntó Bill. Tenía miedo de su respuesta, tenía miedo de que le digiera que ya se iba a donde ella, que ya había conseguido lo que quería, ya había sentido sus besos y lo había hecho suyo, en cualquier momento podría decirle que se iba.

-La dejaré, no la amo, ya no me atrae y más ahora que nos encontramos. –el de rastas llamó a su compañero con la mano. Éste se acercó sentándose en la cama, Tom le imitó. –Ahora que eres mío. –exclamó, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él. Besando su frente. Bill cerró los ojos y puso su cara en el pecho de Tom.

-Tú eres mío ahora Tomi, ya no eres de ella, no quiero que lo seas, nunca más.

Empujó al chico de espaldas a la cama y él se quitó la toalla que tapaba su desnudes, apartó las sabanas sucias y se subió encima de Tom, besando su cuello y suspirando, a éste todavía le recorrían gotitas de agua y bajo aquella tenue luz se veía tan deseable, Bill lamió la barbilla del chico y sintió como las manos de éste le recorrían acariciándole el trasero.

-Te amo Bill. –éste suspiró.

-Mi reflejo y yo, te amamos también. –contestó Bill, viendo el espejo que había en el lado de la cabecera de la cama.

El de rastas no dijo nada, solo ignoró el comentario. Se abrazaron, el pelinegro seguía sobre Tom con su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, ese bombeo que hacía que la sangre corriera por sus venas. Tom besó el pelo de Bill y apagó la luz de la lámpara, dejándolos completamente sumidos en la oscuridad. Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones calmadas que anunciaron que se habían quedado dormidos.

---

Los rallos de sol que entraban por la ventana le hacían que su piel picara, se levantó, temiendo a que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño. Pero lo vio, ahí dormido boca arriba, su cara relaja y con una medio sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Viendo parte de su abdomen desnudo y sus rastas esparcidas en la almohada unas le caían en la cara. Tuvo una idea.

Se levantó de la cama y, silenciosamente se metió en el cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo y se bañó, recordando que el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de quitarse el jabón.

Después de darse ese baño refrescante, le dirigió una mirada lasciva al cuerpo de Tom, tenía que aceptar, eso era lo más lindo que sus ojos habían visto.

Jaló suavemente la manta que cubría la entrepierna de su hermano. Éste ni se inmutó o sólo se hacía el dormido, acarició suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la ingle. Sintió como se revolvió el chico bajo su contacto.

Agarró su miembro aun dormido y lo acarició, así como él mismo se lo hacía. Abrió las piernas del chico se hincó entre ellas dejando su cara cerca de la entrepierna de éste. Dejando que su pelo molado callera alrededor de éste, las gotitas de agua caían en la piel de Tom.

Suspiró y se la metió en su boca, succionándola suavemente oyó el gemido de su gemelo, señal de que ya había despertado, al igual que su pene, empezaba a ponerse tenso y erecto entre sus labios, chupó varias veces ensalivándolo, las manos de Tom empezaron a jugar con el pelo del pelinegro acariciándolo suavemente y tratando de darle ritmo.

**Bill pov.**

Bajé la manos hasta sus testículos y lamí lentamente desde ellos hasta la punta de su erección, sentí que me dio un jalón de pelo, pero no me enojé, seguí con mi trabajo de darle placer, recorrí con mi lengua y usando mi piercing en la punta, jugando con ella, viendo como Tom se revolvía con cada rose de mi cálida lengua y el sólido metal que había en ella. Chupé más rápidamente.

Mi hermano gemía mi nombre y me agarraba de mi cabello dándole jalones suaves y bruscos yo jugaba a darle placer y lo hacía bien. Mis manos acariciaban su duro abdomen que me hacia desvariar por momentos, el solo hecho de chuparlo y tocarlo ya me tenía con la excitación a toda regla.

Los ojos de mi gemelo me miraban trataba de decirme algo, hasta que lo comprendí me alejé de su entrepierna y subí mis suaves labios por su ingle dejando besos húmedos por todo su estomago y ombligo. Sintiendo la caricia de su duro pene en mi pecho.

-Bill. –me dijo. –Con amor. –me pidió y yo accedí.

Aquello que no había sido capaz de hacer por mi maldito narcisismo, hacerle el amor como él se lo merecía, a tocarlo como yo se lo debía, para borrar esa horrible experiencia en el espejo.

Llegué hasta su cuello, lo besé y succioné, dejando pequeños puntos rojos regados por todo él, me acariciaba mi espalda con esas manos tan delicadas que me hacían subir y bajar al cielo.

-Buenos días. –saludé, besándole, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, había quedado a horcajadas sobre él su miembro y mi miembro se acariciaban entre sí, dándose el buenos días como nuestras bocas, comiéndonos sin pudor.

-Házmelo. –pidió, contra mi boca.

Abrí mas sus piernas dejando que mi pene bajara detrás de sus testículos, apretando un poco. Ahora notaba como algunas gotas de sudor se escurrían de su frente, el sol nos pegaba directamente en nuestros cuerpos, el calor se intensificaba.

Dejé descansar mi pene contra su entrada, tratando de no lastimarlo otra vez, de ser lo más amoroso que podía en ese momento.

Suspiré y su mirada se clavó con la mía. Dándome permiso para entra, agarró mi trasero con sus manos, acariciándomelos arañándolos, eso hacía crecer más mi excitación, gemí al empezarme a hundir en ese cuerpo que era tan mío como de él. Pude sentir esa estrechez y calidez que rodeaba mi pene, mi entrada se contrajo al igual que mis testículos, el placer y el amor era una combinación exageradamente buena, en la que no se podía distinguir en la realidad o la ficción.

Entré y salí hasta que llevé un ritmo que me daba placer a mí y a él. Gemía mi nombre,

-¡Oh Bill, te amo! –repetía. Yo me guardé los míos, le embestí más rápidamente y pegué mi pecho contra él restregándome contra él y su entrepierna que se balanceaba entre su abdomen y el mío, le comí a besos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y un dedo se coló en mi trasero, ahí no pude contener el gemido, casi grité del placer provocado.

Lo mire a los ojos casi desorbitados de la excitación, yo estaba al borde de la locura, ¿cómo había dejado pasar esas cosas? ¿Cómo pude negarme a esto? Seguía embistiéndole y comiéndole la boca, sentí otro dedo dentro de mí, pero no dije nada, sentía más placer así.

Ya iba a llegar el momento, lo sentí en mi ingle, dolía, los espasmos bajaban pequeños calambres en mis testículos me lo anunciaban y ahí fue, exploté dentro de Tom, chillé y chilló también, al sentirse lleno de mi semilla, me apretó fuertemente casi con brusquedad y pude sentir que él también terminó contra nuestros estómagos. Salí de él viendo como su cara era todo un poema, tan sensual, esos labios ese perfil tan perfecto, lo besé de nuevo y acaricié su rostro, estábamos pegajosos y llenos de nuestra esencia, la habitación impregnada de nuestro olor.

El olor de nuestro amor, de nuestro sexo.

**- Fin Bill POV-**

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Bill, dándole otro beso en los labios.

-Muy buenos días diría yo. –Tom parecía de lo más contento, nunca había visto esa sonrisa en sus labios. El maldito teléfono sonó otra vez.

-Mataron el romanticismo. –dijo Bill en sarcasmo.

Vio la pantalla de su celular, Isabela llamando. Pero no contestó, en eso cayó un mensaje de texto.

Tu papá está aquí. Quiere verte, regresa pronto, te ama Isabella.

-Idiota. –musitó el de rastas. –ella lo llamó estoy seguro que lo llamó ella.

-Cálmate, dime ¿a quien llamó?

-Mi padre llegó al apartamento, ella y él se llevan muy bien, lo siento Bill pero tengo que irme.

-No, no me puedes dejar, me lo prometiste.

Tom bajó la mirada, si, te lo prometí, pero iré a ver qué es lo que quiere, vendré pronto.

Buscó rápidamente su ropa y se la colocó, todo estaba en su lugar otra vez y, vio a Bill ahí acostado en la cama, desnudo sin ningún pudor tocándose su estomago.

-Que sucio eres Tomi. –dijo Bill riéndose.

-¿Por qué? Ahora ¿Qué hice? –

-Qué no hiciste diría yo. –el pelinegro se removió entre las sabanas. Tom todavía no entendía. –No te bañaste. –rió mas fuerte tapándose la cara para acallar sus alaridos.

-Ah, mejor así, ninguna perra se me acercará sentirán tu olor y se alejarán de mi. –dijo, besando la boca del pelinegro, saboreándola. –Me voy, ten. –le tendió una tarjeta. -Mi número telefónico, llámame si no puedes estar un segundo más sin mí. ¿Está bien?-

El chico asintió y lo vio alejarse de ahí, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Vio la tarjeta y la olió, olía a su perfume, agarró su móvil y marcó el número.

Tom bajaba alegremente por el ascensor cuando sintió el vibrador de su móvil. Un número desconocido.

-¡halo! –

-No puedo estar sin ti, ni un segundo más.

-Bill, por Dios. –Tom sonrió ante la llamada, le pareció lindo que lo hiciera poco después de haber salido de ahí. –Ya volveré. –prometió.

-Pero te quiero ahorita. –

-Te amo Bill. –fue lo último que escuchó, para después escuchar el horrible tono del móvil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Después de esa noche y ese "buenos días" todo había cambiado para los Kaulitz, nada podía arruinarle el día a Tom, nada excepto su padre.

-Hola. –saludó, después de abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Su padre e Isabela estaban muy cerca uno del otro, todo parecía indicar que no se esperaban en que en ese momento él entrara por la puerta. -¿Qué hacen? –preguntó seriamente, dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Esperándote, llevo horas en este lugar y tú que no venías. ¿Dónde te habías metido Tom Kaulitz? –La voz de Jörg se tornó áspera y dura. Isabela se alejó de él, acercándose a su novio. Pero este pasó de ella olímpicamente.

-Creo que soy mayor para estarte dando explicaciones. –

-No es por mí, es por ella. –señaló a la chica, la cual hizo un puchero.

-Ella sabía que no iba a venir a dormir. –miró seriamente Isabela.

-Pero apagaste el celular. Y yo me sentí muy mal, por eso le hablé a tu padre. –se acercó más a él, tratando de tener contacto con él.

-Sí, me imagino y mi padre corrió para atenderte. Pero que modesto estás con ella. –la insinuación en la voz de Tom, hizo que Jörg retrocediera de donde estaba.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? –estaba realmente nervioso. Tal parece que él tenía algo que le ocultaba. Más Tom no se intimidó y por primera vez, se enfrentó ante su padre. Para defender lo que quería y merecía.

-Tú. –se dirigió a Isabela, ella ya lloraba, podía parecer cruel pero ella solo era un maniquí más en las manos de su padre.

Sí, él se la había metido hasta por las narices, él se la presentó y él lo había convencido para que se conformara con lo que tenía.

-Déjala, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Solo la tienes tú. Con tu estúpida obsesión por ese niño.

-Ese niño como tú dices, es nada más y nada menos que…

-No lo digas, es realmente humillante. No quiero escuchar su nombre. A demás no vine por eso. Isabela tiene algo que decirte. –la agarró del brazo tirando de ella hacia el frente, donde estaba Tom. –Dile, no esperes más.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, aguados por las lágrimas que querían salir de su interior. El labio inferior le temblaba y, Tom la miraba sin parpadear. No sabía qué tramaba su padre pero no era nada bueno.

-E… estoy embarazada. –se tapó la cara y no quiso ver más a Tom. Éste abrió los ojos como platos. Y trató de que Isabela quitara sus manos de su rostro, pero fue imposible, en la cara de Jörg se dibujó una sonrisa, casi satisfactoria.

-No puedes. –dijo seriamente. Claro que no podía ella le dijo que se protegía porque no quería salir embarazada, no esos días, no ese año, porque quería cumplir su sueño, ser la mejor diseñadora de Alemania. Pero al parecer todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, claro él había sido un estúpido al creer en esas palabras, era de esperarse ella lo tenía que amarrar de alguna manera.

-Lo está. –confirmó su padre, tendiéndole un papel. Los resultados de la prueba, Tom lo agarró casi arrebatándoselo. –Hoy por la mañana ella me llamó, se sentía muy mal. –Jörg miró a Isabela y le guiñó un ojo. Tom no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba todavía leyendo el papel. Queriendo encontrar un error en el. Pero todo estaba claro. –Vine lo más rápido que pude y la llevé al hospital, te llamábamos pero no contestabas, me imagino que estabas muy ocupado. –el tono de Jörg se volvió sarcástico.

Tom asintió como un acto reflejo, en realidad seguía leyendo aquel papel. ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando eso, después de haber encontrado a Bill, después de que le demostró que en verdad lo quería.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Isabela, sentada en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza baja, sollozando. Si bien era cierto él nunca hubiera querido que eso sucediera, pero ahora que haría, no podía dejarla así, además después de todo el niño en su vientre es su hijo.

-Los dejo. Anunció Jörg, viendo que ninguno de los dos decía nada. –Me voy, estaré en el hotel cualquier cosa me llaman, no quiero que peleen arreglen sus asuntos y tú Tom, actúa como un hombre, como yo te he enseñado.

Tom lo miró de mala manera, sí como él le enseño y como él nunca fue, dejando a su madre abandonada y su otro hijo también, definitivamente no sería como él jamás.

-Yo te aviso cualquier cosa. –soltó, para que de una vez por todas se largara de su casa y así poder hablar con Isabela, que seguía llorando. Jörg sin más salió del apartamento dejándolos solos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó a ella y con una mano la agarró del mentón levantando lentamente su cabeza, ella no lo miraba, su mirada seguía pegada en el suelo.

-Mírame. –pidió Tom. Ella lo miró, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo. Pero él se preguntaba miedo por qué, él si estaba molesto pero jamás le haría algo malo, nunca. –¿Por qué lloras? –Ella hipaba, su respiración era irregular. Intentó articular palabra pero no salía nada de boca, solo sollozos. –Anda dime ¿Por qué lloras?

Flash back Isabela

A mis 17 años, nada en mi vida era lo que yo quería, tenía que trabajar, para mantener a mis hermanitos, mi padre se había largado, creo que aquí eso es una moda, mi madre solo pasaba borracha recordándolo y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los pequeños, mis dos hermanitos a los cuales amaba. Mi sueño era ser una importante diseñadora pero eso jamás podría serlo, solo me quedé con mis dibujos, mis diseños, guardados debajo de mi cama.

Lo que me pagaban en la cafetería no me ajustaba para toda la quincena, tenía que buscar otro trabajo, uno que en realidad valiera la pena uno en el que me pagaran bien y sin mucho hacer, ya que aparte de trabajar tenía que lavar la ropa y arreglar la casa.

Fue ahí donde lo conocí. Al Señor Kaulitz, una amiga mía a la que le iba muy bien me llevó con él. Me miró, escrutándome de arriba abajo, sonrió y dijo que sí que podía quedarme. Entré en pánico, no sabía ni lo que hacía en ese lugar un prostíbulo, sí, un lugar donde ganaré muy bien, solo tenía que trabajar por las noches, complacer unos cuantos hombres, pero… y ¿yo? No importaba.

El Seño Kaulitz me prometió que nadie me haría daño y mi amiga dijo que me protegería de cualquiera que quisiera pasarse. Pero ¿qué? iba a ser una prostituta no creo que los hombres quieran respetarme. Pero acepté el trabajo.

Me tocaba quedarme en ese lugar así que fui a mi casa, me despedí de mi madre y mis hermanos, diciéndoles que trabajaría en otra ciudad pero que me pagarían muy bien.

La primera noche que pasé ahí el Señor kaulitz llegó a mi habitación, me dijo que él tenía que probar la mercancía antes de venderla, yo me horroricé y quise salir de allí, no quería nada, lo había pensado muy bien, no quería quedarme ahí, entonces él empezó a abrazarme y acariciarme, diciéndome cosas para calmarme pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo convencería de lo contrario.

-Me contó tu amiga que haces diseños de ropa. –me dijo, sentándose en la cama. –Yo podría ayudarte, claro está si tú haces lo que yo te diga. –me horroricé, ¿este hombre qué quería de mí? Bueno si lo sabía solo trataba de ignorarlo. –Quiero hacer un trato contigo. –yo asentí, qué más podía pasar.

-Dígame. –pedí con miedo en mi voz.

-Serás mi amante, y también la de otros dos más, así me darás dinero y… si me das mucho dinero en un año yo te juro que hago que tus diseños lleguen a manos de gente experta y serás una de las más grandes diseñadoras.

Mis ojos se iluminaron y a la vez se aguaron por las lágrimas, siempre he querido eso y estaba a un año de tenerlo, aun año. Así que mi ambición era más grande y me desnudé para él, sonrió y me hizo suya.

Por fin pude pagar las deudas y poner a mis hermanos a la escuela, mi madre seguía igual de borracha, así que pagué para que cuidaran muy bien a mis hermanos, todo eso por ellos

Así pasaron muchos meses y pasaron dos años desde aquel día que me había prometido que mis sueños se harían realidad. Yo había cambiado mucho, mis facciones, mis pensamientos. Si bien es cierto me colaba con gente de mucho dinero y me había casi refinado, siendo la amante de muchos personajes importantes y una noche en una fiesta conocí a Mariela, la directora de una importante revista de modas, habló con ella por más de una hora, conocía a mucha gente y le conté de mis diseños y me dijo que sería muy buena idea volvernos a ver.

Me vi con ella, muchas veces a escondidas del Señor Kaulitz, quería que ella me ayudara a contactar a alguien y que viera mis diseños. Pero él se dio cuenta, tenía otros planes para mí. Ayudarle a alejar a su hijo no sé de quién, me lo presentó y sentí que me enamoré de él no más al verlo, mi corazón palpitó alegremente, por fin, había encontrado a alguien que me gustara de verdad.

Pero el Señor kaulitz fue directo y claro.

-No te enamores de él, solo quiero que lo estés con él y le hagas olvidar a otra persona que hubo antes de ti. –no comprendía sus palabras, por qué a mí, por qué me deja en estas. No repliqué solo asentí, ya me había acostumbrado a ser su títere. –Te daré el dinero para el material y háblale a tu amiga para que te ayude, pero antes debes de llevártelo a la cama. –lamió mi mejilla lascivamente, definitivamente Jörg estaba enfermo. –Si eres capaz de vivir con el más de un mes te doy todo. Pero eso sí, seguirás siendo mía las veces que yo quiera.

**Fin Flash Back **

Se abalanzó contra el pecho de Tom, lloró más fuerte.

-Cálmate. –pidió. Abrazándola. –No sé por qué te pones así, yo te apoyaré. –No sabía de donde le salían esas palabras, lloró con ella, sus sueños se había truncado, ¿Cómo le diría a Bill que ya no podían seguir? O pedirle que siguiera con él aun sabiendo que Isabela esperaba un hijo de él. No definitivamente tenía que pensarlo bien, pero tenía que decírselo. No hoy, no mañana.

------------

-Bill. –llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, éste ya se estaba arreglando ese día harían el ensayo y por consiguiente volvería a ver a Isabela y tal vez a Tom, ese hecho lo ponía nervioso.

–Voy. –contestó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cómo lo sospechó Mariela había llegado.

-No haremos el ensayo hoy. –dijo. Entrando a la habitación. –Isabela se siente mal y pospuso el desfile para después, dos días según le entendí, porque estaba llorando.

-¿llorando? –preguntó Bill. No le sorprendía, de seguro Tom cortó con ella y no lo soportó, dos días más, vería a Tom otra vez, eso le hacía ilusión, se lo llevaría de ahí, lejos donde nadie los moleste.

-Si llorando. Tú crees que… -dejó ahí la frase. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. –Espero que no.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, Tom no puede vivir con ella, no la ama, me ama a mí, no podemos estar separados más tiempo, no lo soportaría y ayer se comportó tan lindo conmigo, me siento tan cursi el solo pensarlo. Quien iba a decir que yo iba a quedar así, enamorado de alguien que no fuera yo.

Mariela lo miraba atónita, él estaba paseándose por todo el lugar, nervioso, sin saber lo que pasaría después.

-Cuídate Bill, espero que Tom no te haga daño. Creo que esperaré unas horas y llamaré a Isa para saber lo que le pasó. Yo tengo que hacer otras cosas. –Mariela se acercó a Bill y quiso abrazarlo pero el negó con la cabeza y ella asintió alejándose de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir ahí.

Lo llamaría, sí, buscó su móvil y marcó su número de teléfono, marcándolo, sintiendo s corazón desbocarse casi saliéndosele del pecho, hasta dolorosa aquella sensación, solo por escuchar su voz.

-Hallo. –dijo Tom, al otro lado de la línea. Con voz ronca y áspera, sin sentimiento.

-Hola mi amor. –no se contuvo y lo dijo, aun cuando se sentía realmente ridículo. Pero lo sentía y tenía que sacarlo de adentro.

-Ah Bill eres tú. –sonó como que esperara la llamada de otra persona.

-Sí, ¿esperabas otra llamada? –preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

-Así es, pero dime, ¿Por qué me llamas? –ash eso dolió. Sintió su corazón quebrarse, como le preguntaba eso, él mismo le dijo lo llamara cuando no soportara un minuto más sin él.

-Quería verte. –

-Ahorita no puedo Bill, tengo un problema aquí, si quieres nos vemos mañana ¿sí? Yo te llamo. Ahora tengo que colgar.

No dejó que Bill dijera nada, solo colgó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero recordó lo del problema, tal vez solo está recogiendo sus cosas para llegar donde él y vivir siempre juntos.

Ya el día siguiente le hablaría y quedarían de verse y se lo preguntaría, ahora no se comería la cabeza, pero una sensación en su corazón no lo dejaba en paz, algo andaba muy mal. Más que nunca. Decidió llamar a su amigo Georg, sabía que él lo ayudaría y consolaría, no le diría nada a Mari, ella solo lo regañaría y le diría un "te lo dije"

Marcó el número de su amigo.

-Hola.

-Georg soy yo Bill. –dijo rápidamente.

-Hola, Bill y ese milagro que me llamas. –el pelinegro sollozó al otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pero estoy en Berlín.

-Quiero que vengas, no sé cómo, pero ven, te necesito, yo pago todo aquí.

-¿Tan mal estás?

-Sí, muy mal o no sé, creo que solo son estupideces mías, solo busca un vuelo para acá pero ya. Te quiero aquí a más tardar mañana por la mañana.

-Está bien, todo por ti Bill.

-Gracias. –dijo el pelinegro y colgó el teléfono.

Esperaría a su amigo, así podría tener un apoyo, si pasaba algo malo, así no caería, no por segunda vez. No puede ser que Tom lo haya usado, pero ese presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz. Se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, lo sabría mañana, cuando Tom le hablara, para cortarlo o seguir con eso.


	14. Chapter 14

AMR 14

Aquello que pasaba no era normal era una pesadilla. El haber hablado con Bill sin poder decirle lo que de verdad sentía, sin poder compartir con él aquello que le partía el corazón en esos momentos le hacía sentir como un escupitajo encima de una cloaca llena de la peor asquerosidad que se pueda encontrar en esta tierra.

Pero todavía no podía contarle, no por teléfono, no sería nada agradable y no se lo merecía, tendría que verlo, frente a frente para decirle lo que pasaba, para que viera en sus ojos el dolor que sentía al decirle la situación en que se encontraba.

— ¿Sigues llorando? –preguntó Tom, aun seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, esperando que en algún momento la tierra se lo tragara. Isabela seguía sollozando. Aun no entendía el por qué, ya que le dijo que la iba a apoyar, aun así estaba triste.

—Lo siento Tom. –musitó la chica. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y una voz que le gritaba que todo eso estaba mal, pero y… ella ¿Qué? Si le decía a Tom, todo acabaría, tanto la relación que tenía con él como la que tenía con Jörg y conociendo a éste intentaría hasta matarla. Bueno no hay que exagerar.

—Ya pasará –trataba de consolarla el chico—. No quiero que nuestro bebe se sienta triste, sí, sé que está muy pequeño pero sé que todo lo que tú sientes él lo percibe. –no sabía de donde le había salido esa cursilería, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo es cierto. —Ahora lo mejor es descansar, así que cierra los ojos y duerme.

La dejó acostada en la cama y él se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para quitarse la tención de ese día.

-------------

—Georg. –gritó Bill, casi tirándosele encima a su amigo, que acaba de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

—Vaya, pareces que no me has visto en unos mil años, solo han sido dos días, así que no te pongas cursi. –bromeó Georg. Bill le sonrió y le invitó a pasar. —Wow, tú si tienes todo lo que querías.

—No todo. –dijo en tono cansino. —No tengo lo que más quiero.

—Tom. –contestó el castaño.

— Puede ser. –sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. —lo volví a ver. –Georg abrió los ojos como platos. —No pongas esa cara, nos encontramos, cosas de la vida, siempre supe que lo vería y que arreglaría todo con él.

— ¿Lo arreglaron? –preguntó con escepticismo. Ya que Tom había desaparecido tanto tiempo, lo conocía un poco y, por todo lo que le contó su amigo, pensó que jamás le volvería a hablar. —Y… entonces ¿Por qué estás tristes? Deberías de alegrarte. No pido detalles porque no me incumben. –sonrió y Bill le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

—Ayer por la noche, le hablé y me contestó, secamente, cómo si se le hubiera olvidado todo lo que me dijo, lo que hicimos y me prometió. Pues creo que lo perdí o nunca lo tuve. Ya no sé nada.

En ese momento su celular empezó a timbrar.

—Es él. –dijo, contestando la llamada.

—¿Bill? –

—Sí, dime. –el miedo se reflejó en sus palabras, escuchó atentamente apretando fuerte el celular contra su oreja.

—Voy para allá Bill, llegaré en unos diez minutos, necesitamos hablar.

—Está bien. Te espero. –Bill sintió una pesadez en su estomago y como aquel tono de voz le había sembrado la duda. Sin más colgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién era? –preguntó Georg. Viendo como su amigo por un momento quedó fuera de sí, hundido en sus pensamientos.

—Era Tom, viene para acá, tienes que irte unos momentos.

—Me llamas y luego me corres, muy lindo de tu parte. –dijo su amigo bromeando. —Dime ¿dónde te espero?

Bill se quedó unos momentos pensando y recordó a su amiga Mariela, no se llevaba bien con Georg, desde que éste La había invitado a salir, pero si él le pedía que lo alojara unos momentos ella aceptaría, así que no esperó mucho y habló con ella y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Así que Georg se encaminó a la habitación de Mariela y no es que estuviera enojado, tal vez podría limar asperezas con la chica aunque mejor no se hacía ilusiones.

—Salió, después de llamar a alguien. –informó Isabela a Jörg.

—¿No escuchaste con quien hablaba?

—No, no me dio tiempo, fue muy rápido.

—Eres una estúpida. ¿Hace cuanto se fue?

—Dos o tres minutos. –contestó la chica.

—Síguelo. –le ordenó.

Isa salió del apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, bajó por el ascensor y milagrosamente Tom estaba en el parqueo, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien a través de su celular, ella se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del edificio.

Lo vio subirse al automóvil y marcharse del lugar, ella lo siguió en su coche, llevando una distancia considerable, para que Tom no viera que le estaba siguiendo. Al llegar a uno de los semáforos Isa no pudo pasar y se quedó atrás, por un momento pensó que no lo alcanzaría pero cuando se había dignado a regresar al apartamento lo vio salir de una gasolinera, que suerte la que tenía.

Tres cuadras más le siguió, viendo que se aparcaba enfrente a un hotel, pudo verlo bajar y entrar al lugar. Ella hizo lo mismo, mientras cruzaba la calle, una musiquita empezó a sonar, era su móvil.

—¿Lo seguiste? –era la voz de Jörg al otro lado del auricular.

—Sí. –titubeó la chica.

—¿Dónde está?

—En un hotel. Todavía no sé por qué.

—Claro tú nunca sabes nada. Dame la dirección iré a buscarte y a él también, sólo espero que no sea lo que yo sospecho.

Isabela lo pensó unos momentos, le dio la dirección sin estar muy convencida de eso. Pero no podía hacer nada. Se bajó del automóvil rumbo al hotel. Entró pero no vio por ningún lado a Tom, así que se acercó a la recepción y preguntó si habían visto al chico de rastas pero no le dieron información, llegó a los ascensores, uno de ellos estaba abajo y el otro estaba en la última planta, eso le dio una idea y se encaminó al piso que señalaba el puntero. Su celular sonó otra vez espantándola. Jörg llamando, estaba claro, no pararía hasta saber qué es lo que pasaba con Tom.

—Ya estoy aquí, tú dónde te metiste.

—Estoy en el último piso.

—Voy para allá

Tom tocó la puerta de la habitación de Bill, su corazón se desbocó, de la emoción, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, tantas ganas de acariciarlo y de besarlo pero que más, ahí estaba él. Tan guapo como siempre.

—Tom. –Bill no contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo y lo hizo en el pasillo. Juntó sus labios con los de su amante, dejando sentir la cálida boca y la humedad de su lengua pasearse dentro de su boca, acariciándose una con otra, jugando y ensalivándose. Se separaron jadeantes un hilo de saliva bajaba por la barbilla de Bill, su hermano le lamió dejándolo aún más húmedo.

—Te extrañé. –dijo Tom sinceramente. Las horas lejos de él habían sido meses y hasta años. Bill le besó suavemente solo rozando sus labios.

—Yo más. –rieron juntos, cómo dos niñitos con un nuevo juguete, se miraron fijamente, comiéndose con la mirada. Deseándose.

Isabella llegó a su destino miró a ambos lados pero no había nadie hasta que escuchó unas risas al otro lado del pasillo de enfrente. Asomó su cabeza y vio dos figuras abrazadas en medio del pasillo. Era Tom y el otro… ¿Amir? ¿Qué hacía Tom con Amir? Se preguntaba Isabela ahogando un sollozo, se estaban besando, sintió un dolor en el estómago, tragó saliva tratando de borrar la imagen que había visto minutos atrás.

—Te amo. –dijo Tom. La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Y el dolor se hizo más intenso, lo amaba a él, Amir Derack, el nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era él, recordó el trato que hizo con Jörg que le tenía que hacer olvidar a una persona, estaba más que segura que era Amir.

Por eso el día que llegó al apartamento salió corriendo cuando vio a Tom y él lo siguió, la chica ató cabos esa noche no llegó a dormir, quería decir que lo siguió y se quedó con él, no lo había olvidado. Seguían riendo el eco de sus voces resonaba en el pasillo haciéndole doler los tímpanos, nunca le había dicho te amo a ella, por mucho que se había portado bien con él. Por lo menos delante porque atrás seguía acostándose con su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba no se merecía a Tom, era una estúpida zorra que se dejaba mandar por un estúpido viejo. No sabía qué hacer, en cualquier momento llegaría Jörg.

El sonidito del ascensor la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Jörg que salía por la puerta del ascensor.

Claramente pudo ver la pistola que llevaba bajo su camisa. Algo malo pasaría ahí. Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, al parecer los gemelos habían decidido entrar.

—¿A qué habitación entró? –preguntó, decidido hacer cualquier cosa, ella conocía a Jörg y por eso le tenía mucho miedo

—No lo sé. Titubeó, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí sabes, no me digas que ahora te entró el miedo ¿No quieres venganza? Tal vez Tom te esté engañando a saber con qué cosa.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Sé mucho más que tú así que dime ¿En qué habitación están? –Isabela lo miró con miedo. —No me mires así linda, relájate y disfruta del momento, soy un zorro viejo, ya ves que dicen más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y yo estoy viejo y te digo un secreto. –acercó sus labios hasta su oreja dejando escapar su aliento y le susurró. —Yo soy el diablo. –sonrió con tanta maldad, que cada uno de los vellos de su piel se erizaron y un temor mayor se apoderó de ella.


	15. Wir stehen zusammen

AMR15

—Te juro que no lo sé. No logré verlo –después de ver ese beso entre los dos chicos algo en su corazón le hizo saber que todo estaba mal, ahora los protegería, tal vez.

—Maldita, sí lo sabes, dímelo. –la tomó del cuello apretándola fuertemente, sintiendo que el aire no llega a sus pulmones. Escuchó una puerta abrirse lo que le vino a la mente fue Tom y Amir, venían riendo podía escuchar la voz de su novio.

Jörg se separó de ella rápidamente. Pero la jaló a la puerta de salida a las escaleras para esconderse.

—¿Dónde me llevaras? –preguntó el pelinegro. —Casi no conozco por estos lugares.

El de rastas pensó unos momentos imaginando a qué lugar lo llevaría.

El ascensor no llegaba y Bill se estaba desesperando. —Bajemos por las escaleras. –sonrió con picardía. Casi nadie usaba las escaleras y podían tener su tiempo a solas.

—Está bien, cómo tú quieras. –caminaron hacia la puerta. Tom se detuvo para darle un beso a Bill.

—Ves Isabela todo sale como yo quiero. Vienen para acá.

—Jörg por favor, no hagas nada. –estaba muy nerviosa, quería salir corriendo.

—Cállate todo es tu culpa, sí hubieras sido lo suficiente mujer para retener a Tom esto no pasaría. Sabes, ese tu novio hijo mío es un cerdo, se acuesta con su hermano. –la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. —Yo siempre fui buen padre, nunca le faltó nada y, a pesar de todo jamás tuvo un mal ejemplo de parte mía. Aún no sé por qué se comporta así.

—Tom. –gritó la chica alejándose de Jörg y corriendo hacia él. —Tiene una pistola salgamos de aquí.

Tom le miró con escepticismo. —¿Qué hacen aquí? –no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, Bill tenía los ojos fijos en su padre.

—Hola hijos míos. –dijo el hombre, con sorna.

—Contéstame ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Lo mismo pregunto yo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Con este.

Tom agarró a Isabela y la empujó tras él junto a Bill que seguía anonadado después de ver a Jörg ahí, sabía que no era de su agrado por lo menos lo que hacían ellos dos.

—¿Yo? Acompañando a Isabela, sospechaba que tú la engañabas y mira, es cierto. –levantó la voz y se acercó a ellos. Miró seriamente a Tom. —Y mira con quien, a ver, me imagino que no le has dicho que Isabela está embarazada. –Bill puso mala cara. —Parece que no, está sorprendido. Hola Bill. –saludó con sarcasmo.

—¿Es cierto? –preguntó el pelinegro, dando un paso hacia el frente quedando cara a cara con Tom y dándole la espalda a Jörg. —Dímelo.

—Yo te lo iba a decir. –contestó Tom, queriendo tocar a Bill. Mientras el hombre los miraba divertidos.

—¿Cuándo? Después de follarme. –le escupió a la cara, con la rabia envolviendo sus palabras. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando de repente Isabela se puso frente a él.

—No, no es cierto.

—Cállate. –mandó, Jörg.

—No, ya estoy harta de ti y de que pases mandándome. –Tom miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, de su padre a Isabela y viceversa, mientras Bill lo hacía del otro lado.

—Que te calles dije. –la empujó hacia atrás, Bill trató de agarrarla pero con la misma se le escapó de las manos. Y cayó estrepitosamente por las escaleras, quedando su cuerpo un piso abajo, tirado inanimadamente.

—La mataste. –gritó Jörg despectivamente, Bill le miró aterrado, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, Tom miraba sin decir una palabra todo había pasado tan rápido que no vio mucho y por un momento pensó que su hermano tenía la culpa, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y volvió en sí.

Su padre estaba viendo el cuerpo de la chica mientras agarraba su celular para hacer una llamada, el de rastas bajó las escaleras seguido por el pelinegro, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, se agachó frente a Isabela y puso una mano sobre su cuello sintiendo el pulso, algo débil pero eso quería decir que ella aún estaba viva.

Todo pasó tan rápido no le dio tiempo de nada, su padre había llamado a la policía y había dicho que Bill había sido el responsable, no pudo impedirlo, Jörg estaba fuera de sí, lo desconocía, ese no era su padre, como hacerle eso a su otro hijo.

Incontables pasos se escuchaban resonar en aquel lugar, ahora no sabía qué es lo que pasaría.

—El de pelo negro es. –era la voz de su padre, lo había dicho, había involucrado a Bill en algo que él había provocado.

Los paramédicos recogieron a la chica, los gemelos estaban parados uno frente al otro comunicándose con sus ojos, ojos cubiertos de miedo y de desesperación por saber lo que iba a pasar después de esa acusación tan grave que había hecho su padre, sangre de su sangre. Bill contenía las ganas de llorar cerrando sus puños y casi rompiendo la piel con sus uñas por la presión que ejercían estos sobre esta.

—No temas. –dijo Tom, su voz decidida y sin una gota de miedo reflejada. Pero todo era mentira, él estaba más asustado por lo que pasaba. Viendo como el agente de policía hablaba con su padre miró a Bill, aquellos ojos avellana le miraban con el miedo impregnado en ellos y la desilusión marcada en la pupila. Sabía que lo había defraudado, pero no dijo nada. Tres segundos pasaron antes de que el agente bajara para hablar con ellos pero para él había sido una hora o más. Contemplar a Bill así, nunca lo había hecho.

—Bill Kaulitz está detenido por intento de asesinato, tenemos testigos de eso, trate de estar en silencio, ya que todo lo que diga será puesto en su contra. –dijo seriamente mientras sacaba las esposas.

—No, no pueden. –Tom se abalanzó encima del hombre, este lo apartó bruscamente. —Yo lo hice. –se echó la culpa, no había más remedio que ese, si su papá quería separarlos no lo lograría jamás. Aún cuando su libertad esté en juego, amaba mucho a Bill para dejar que eso pasara, no quería estar lejos de él un día más. —Yo la empujé por las escaleras.

Jörg bajó rápidamente. Y objetó contra lo que decía su hijo.

—Yo lo vi todo, Bill la empujó.

—No, yo lo hice. –el pelinegro escuchaba con su mirada baja, ya no importaba nada para él, si lo encarcelaban o no, se sentía traicionado por Tom, por no contarle lo que pasaba y lo del embarazo.

—Confieso, yo la tiré de las escaleras, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, quise que abortara y la única manera de hacerlo era un accidente como este. –dijo Bill, desesperado.

—No, yo lo hice, era mi hijo pero no quería que lo tuviera.

—Lo hizo Bill. –terminó Jörg, con la furia dibujada en su rostro. ¿Cómo Tom osaba retarlo de esa forma?

—¡No quiero escucharlos más! –gritó el agente. Y tomó la mano de Bill y la de Tom y los esposó uno a otro. —Si ustedes dos dicen haberlo hecho, los dos irán a la cárcel.

—Ya le dije que fui yo, déjelo ir. –repetía Bill una y otra vez, pero todo fue en vano. —Eres idiota. –dijo, dirigiéndose a Tom. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo no quiero que mi padre se salga con la suya.

—Señor Kaulitz, la joven está en el hospital si quiere ir a verla. En este momento nos llevamos a sus hijos para hacer el trámite correspondiente.

Bajaron al lobby ante la mirada de todos los presentes, cuchichiando por lo bajo, suponiendo lo que había pasado en el último piso de ese hotel. Abajo y por casualidades del destino estaba Mariela. La cual se quedó con la boca abierta delante de esa escena, de los gemelos esposados.

—Bill. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sin poder contenerse, acercándose al chico. —¿Por qué te llevan? Dime ¿Qué hago como te ayudo? –el chico solo negó con la cabeza. Y Tom bajó la mirada, impotente no quería que lo mirara a los ojos. Se avergonzaba de lo que había pasado.

—No puedes hacer nada. Ve a ver cómo sigue Isabela, se cayó por las escaleras y se la llevaron. Está en el hospital. –ella no preguntó más. No entendía nada pero ayudaría a su amigo a salir de esa. Se dirigió a su habitación para llamar a Georg, ya que lo había dejado solo unos momentos, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación con él.

Entraron a la patrulla la cual los llevaría a la estación de policías, Jörg iba en su carro, le habían pedido hacer las declaraciones y que contara lo que en verdad había pasado.

—Eres tonto Tom, tu padre solo quiere hundirme a mí, ¿Por qué te quieres hundir conmigo? -preguntó, sin verlo a los ojos, no quería contacto visual con él, porque se ablandaría y empezaría a llorar y no quería quebrarse en esos momentos, no le demostraría a Jörg su debilidad.

—Lo hice porque te amo, Bill, no lo entiendes, te amo y si mi padre no quiere que estemos libres y juntos, entonces estaremos juntos y encerrados. Todo lo soportaría por ti. –agarró la mano de su hermano y la apretó fuertemente. —estamos esposados Bill, esto nos dice que en las buenas y en las malas.

—Sigo molesto contigo. Por no haberme dicho lo de la chica, era mi derecho saberlo, yo lo iba a comprender pero ya en esta situación no, no puedo entender lo que pretendías al no decírmelo. –Bill seguía viendo por la ventana, tratando de alejarse mentalmente.

—No lo sabía, hasta ayer, juro que te lo diría. –Tom estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas. Cuando abruptamente el auto paró frente a un edificio.

—Vamos Kaulitz ya llegamos. Sigan las instrucciones. –bajaron del auto, Tom aún no soltaba la mano de Bill, aunque éste no le miraba. Jörg llegó minutos después.

Entraron a la comisaría, les hicieron sentarse a esperar a que el fiscal general llegara, Tom miró entrar a su padre y le hizo mala cara, era lo único que podía hacer contra él. Pero éste ni se inmutó, ignorando por completo a sus hijos, en el fondo no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, la situación se le había salido de las manos, sólo quería alejar a Bill de Tom y, en realidad no había querido dañar a Isabela, pero ella se interpuso, la empujó pero nunca pensó que caería por las escaleras, tal vez su subconsciente lo deseaba, pero todo estaba yendo muy mal, ahora Tom estaba ahí esposado, cargando por algo que él no hizo.

Bill se sentía como un muñeco en un basurero, que en cualquier momento llegarían a aplastarlo y desecharlo por completo, pero daba gracias por estar con Tom, con su amado y sí, el amor es en las buenas y en las mala, aún se sentía mal por lo de Isabela y el embarazo, pero en realidad no se hubiera sentido bien si su hermano le contaba lo del embarazo por teléfono. Por otro lado le daba lástima porque dentro de lo que había pasado no se puso a pensar en la chica y en cómo estará.

—Bill. –llamó Tom, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Éste suspiró y al fin se dignó a mirarlo. Quería abrazarlo besarlo, lo quería mucho.

—Dime. –su voz sonaba rasposa por las lágrimas contenidas. Se aclaró la garganta. —Tom yo…

—No digas nada Bill, esto tiene que pasar, estaré contigo ya te lo he dicho, así que no me repliques nada, no servirá. –en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Has pensado que Isabela perdió… -no sabía cómo continuar la frase.

—Perder el niño. –terminó Tom, en tono dolorido. —Sí, pero aunque suene mal tú me necesitas en estos momentos y, lo que pase con Isabela y con el bebe se lo dejo a Dios, pero hoy, yo estaré contigo.

El fiscal general entró a la sala, ocupó su lugar saludó a los presentes, llamando primero a Jörg para tomar la declaración, lo llamó como testigo ocular. El padre de los gemelos reiteró lo que había dicho anteriormente, Tom negó rotundamente que Bill lo hubiera hecho echándose la culpa, con eso trataba que su padre retirara la acusación pero el hombre no cambió de parecer. Isabela estaba viva pero inconsciente, desgraciadamente había perdido al bebé, eso fue lo que dijeron los paramédicos a los cuales llamaron atestiguar. El fiscal se alejó unos momentos de su lugar llevando unos papeles en mano, dejando a los gemelos y a Jörg otra vez esperando.

Minutos después volvió a salir.

—Como los dos dicen haberlo hecho entonces son cómplices, hay una medida que tomar en este caso, ya que la afectada sigue con vida, solo si ella despierta de su inconsciencia podremos hacer un juicio y, determinar qué es lo que pasó en realidad, por los momentos solo tenemos la declaración del señor Kaulitz. –dijo el fiscal mientras leía lo que con anterioridad el secretario había escrito. —Tomaré la medida cautelar con ustedes, puede que sean culpables y quieran irse de este lugar o del país, así que los tendremos detenidos por 72 horas, si quieren buscar un abogado están en su derecho. No hay fianza. –terminó firmemente. Y pidió a los guardias que los llevaran a sus celdas.

Jörg no estaba feliz, estaba preocupado pero no por los gemelos si no por Isabela que en cualquier momento se levantaría de la cama y hablaría de lo que en verdad pasó en el hotel. Así que decidió ir a visitarla y tratar de arreglar ese detalle.

Juntos caminaban los gemelos a lo que ahora iba a ser su casa temporal, por lo menos eso es lo que esperaban mientras los llevaban seguían con sus dedos entrelazados cabizbajos.

Llegaron a las celdas, solo había dos y muy pequeñas las cuales estaban en deplorable estado.

Después de horas con las esposas al fin los soltaron pero los dejaron uno en una celda y otro en otra, estaban separados, no pudieron reclamar, no estaban en condiciones, solo eran unos barrotes que los separaban nada a comparación del amor que los unía.

Tres tipos con mala cara estaban en la primera celda donde Bill estaba. Le quedaron viendo y se sonrieron. El pelinegro sintió sus nervios a flor de piel y un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo de las expresiones que tenían aquellos tres individuos. Se acercó más a los barrotes sentándose en el suelo. Esperando que Tom hiciera lo mismo.

Llegó hasta donde él estaba pudiendo colar su mano entre los barrotes y agarrando la mano de su gemelo, afianzándola firmemente a la suya, queriendo transmitirle paz y seguridad.

—Te amo Bill. –susurró Tom. Este cerró los ojos fuertemente inclinando su cabeza hacia Tom.

—Yo te amo más. –sus lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente por sus pálidas mejillas. Tom las secó con ternura y difícilmente le dio un beso en una de ellas.

—Verás que todo va salir bien, Isabela despertará y dirá la verdad. –el pelinegro asintió con una expresión de escepticismo.

Lo único que les quedaba era esperar que pasara un milagro. Tom tenía fe, pero a Bill se le había acabado todo.


	16. Chapter 16

—Quiero saber si ingresaron a la Señorita Isabela Rose, por favor. –pidió Mariela. Bill le había dicho que la chica estaba en el hospital, ella no entendía el por qué, pero ahí estaba esperando a que alguien le dijera algo con respecto a ella.

—¿Es usted familiar de ella? –preguntó una enfermera. Mariela negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a Georg que estaba todavía más desorientado que la chica.

—Soy una amiga de ella, ¿Está aquí? Dígame se lo suplico.

De verdad le estaba desesperando la enfermera que estaba ahí parecía despreocupada, y como no, si no era ella la que estaba en ese problema. La mujer agarró el ratón de la computadora y empezó a cliquear con mucha lentitud. Isabela hacia ruiditos con su lengua y sus dientes, tratando así de calmar los nervios.

—Sí, la encontré, está en la sala de terapia intensiva, en el segundo piso en el pasillo del lado derecho. –Isabela se alejó de recepción y jaló a Georg con ella, casi a rastras. —Esperen un momento. –se escuchaban los gritos de la enfermera, pero ellos la ignoraron y entraron al ascensor, pulsando en el número dos, que los llevaría a su destino.

Jörg bajó del automóvil, su cara relajada, parecía que no había pasado nada ese día parecía otra persona, quería llegar cuanto antes a donde se encontraba Isabela, para terminar lo que había empezado, no le importaba nada, su hijo ya sabía de qué era capaz y se había dado cuenta que a Tom no le importaba eso, pero sí le demostraría que él es el que tiene el poder, como algo tan insignificante le hizo cambiar y cómo se disponía arruinar la vida de su hijo.

El pitillo del ascensor sonó anunciando que ya habían llegado al segundo piso. Salieron de él y buscaron el pasillo correspondiente, pero habían tantas habitaciones que no sabían exactamente en cuál de ellas estaba Isabela, ahora sabían el por qué les estaba llamando la enfermera, pero ahora no se regresarían a la recepción mejor buscarían uno por uno.

—Espera. –dijo Georg. —Tengo que hacer algo antes de todo, debo de llamar a Simone, la mamá de… se quedó pensando, Mariela no sabía que Tom y Bill eran hermanos. Y él no se lo diría. —La madre de Bill. –Sacó su celular y empezó a marcar, Mariela no se detuvo y siguió buscando por las habitaciones cercanas pero en ninguna de ellas estaba su amiga. —Hola, Simone. –saludó el chico, tratando de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. —Este… -titubeó, no sabía cómo decirle. —Simone. –repitió.

—Dime Georg. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Bill.

—¿Le pasó algo? –su tono se volvió preocupado.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, cálmate.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo me pides que me calme si no sé lo que le pasa a Bill? Habla ya si no quieres que pase al otro lado de la línea, para cogerte del cuello y obligarte a que me digas.

—Está bien, escucha. –tomó una boconada de aire y exhaló. —Bill está preso. No sé nada más, yo estoy en Hamburgo, lo ando visitando pero en el momento que pasaron las cosas no estaba en ese lugar y no he ido a verlo.

—Espera, espera. –no se escuchaba nada al otro lado de la línea. Georg pensó lo peor. —Iré para allá, no quiero esperar a que tú vayas y lo busques, yo misma llegaré y arreglaré las cosas con este tipo. –la voz de Simone sonó alterada, parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque al corazón. —Llegaré lo más pronto posible. Quiero que vayas a donde está y averigües que pasó, llámame por favor.

El chico asintió despidiéndose de la mujer. No se quedaría mucho tiempo con Isabela en el hospital, solo se cercioraría de que la tal Isabela estuviera bien. Para después ir a buscar a su amigo a la comisaría.

------

Jörg llegó a la recepción del hospital, donde antes Mariela y Georg habían preguntado por Isabela.

—En qué habitación está Isabela Rose. –pidió a secas y con tono sugerente. La mujer lo miró seriamente y pulso el botón enter , donde volvió salir la información de la chica.

—¿Es usted algo de ella?

—Sí, soy su suegro. –mintió, poniendo una cara que a cualquiera le daría lastima. —Me puede dar la dirección.

—Está en terapia intensiva, en el segundo piso, pasillo de la derecha, habitación 206. Puede que el doctor esté aún allí.

—Muchas gracias. –sonrió a la enfermera. Al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien, solo esperaba que Isa estuviera medio muerta, para no hacerlo tan difícil.

Subió por las gradas ya que los ascensores estaban ocupados y estaba tan ansioso que no pudo esperar uno.

------

—¿Qué pasillo dijo? –preguntó la chica al no encontrar por ningún lado a su amiga.

—Creo que dijo izquierda. No, espera, creo que dijo derecha. –la verdad ninguno de los dos sabía o recordaba la dirección de la habitación. —creo que ella no dijo qué número. Ven, vamos por aquí.

------

Jörg abrió la puerta jadeando por haber subida las escaleras, y giró hacia el lado derecho donde le habían dicho que estaba la chica.

—Habitación 206… -buscó con la mirada. 202, 203, 204… —Es aquí. –sonrió malicioso. Si definitivamente aquí es.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, y la cerró tras de él, no había nadie dentro, ahí estaba Isabela acostada en la camilla, con la piel más blanca que la cerámica que adornaba el suelo de la habitación. El pitillo de la maquina que estaba conectada al pulso de la chica era lo único que se escuchaba ahí dentro. Se acercó a ella y acarició su cara con el nudillo de los dedos, estaba helada pero su piel seguía suave como la última vez que la había tocado.

—Necesitas sol. –musitó, bajando su mano hasta el pecho de la chica. Viendo como subía y bajaba lentamente.

Sólo tenía que apagar el aparato a su lado y le cortaría el oxigeno, para que dejara de respirar y así decir que tuvo un paro respiratorio. Pasó al otro lado de la cama viendo los cables sobre ella. Y acariciando su pelo.

Bajando un poco hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella. La besó, separando sus labios que para nada estaban tibios, ni húmedos. Todo lo contrario, parecían cualquier superficie fría y sin vida.

------

—Esta es la última puerta, no hemos entrado allí. –señaló la puerta donde minutos antes había entrado Jörg. —Ábrela. –pidió, y Georg le hizo caso.

Se encontraron con Jörg besando a Isabela y acariciándole su pelo. Al parecer él no se había percatado de que ellos dos estaban ahí, observando cada movimiento que hacía.

—Te amo. Pero te equivocaste de lado, tenías que hacer lo que yo te pedí, no lo que tu corazón te dictaba, podía darte todo lo que tú quisieras, sólo si hubieras aceptado mis deseos. Mírate ahora más muerta que viva. Y vas a pasar a mejor vida. Nuestro hijo está muerto, ya no me sirves para nada. –y volvió a besarla, ante la mirada atónita de Georg y Mariela. —Ahora descansa en paz mi amor. –agarró la sonda que le daba oxigeno y la quitó.

—¡Maldito! -gritó la chica, no pudo contenerse mucho y entró abalanzándose hacia él. Casi arañándolo. —Maldito, la quieres matar. Georg. —reclamó Mariela. —Llama a alguien de seguridad, este tipejo quería matar a Isabela.

Georg corrió y cerca estaba una enfermera y un doctor los cuales llegaron al lugar.

Mariela no se había percatado de qué el oxigeno no llegaba hasta su amiga y el pulso se estaba haciendo más lento cada vez.

—Eres un maldito, ¿qué pretendes?

—Siempre te has metido en lo que menos tienes que hacerlo, ¿para qué preguntas? A ti no te importa, el asunto es con ella no contigo no me hagas…

—¿No me hagas, qué? Piensas matarme a mí también, vamos Jörg, no eres capaz, qué te pasa. —Mariela trataba de llevar la situación con calma, sabía que Jörg estaba mal y no quería un arranque de locura en esos momentos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —El doctor había entrado a la habitación, y un silencio incomodo se formó, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Isabela no estaba respirando—. ¿Quién desconectó esto? —Preguntó en tono de reclamo.

—Él —dijo señaló a Jörg, que estaba al otro lado de la cama, con sus facciones relajadas, se le veía sereno, como que no había pasado nada—. Éste señor quiso matar a mi amiga, nosotros lo vimos.

El doctor y la enfermera estaban viéndole, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, simplemente escaneando al hombre, tratando de saber si lo que les habían dicho es verdad o solo era para perjudicarlo a él.

—Sólo fue un accidente, ellos venían entrando y yo estaba tratando de hablar con ella cuando de repente se soltó el respirador, ella entró en pánico. —Señaló a Mariela—. Y no se fijó quien era yo, nada más empezó a gritar. No he hecho nada.

Otra mentira mas de Jörg, al parecer toda la gente le creía más a él que a los demás, Mariela se enojó mucho, Georg su poco, pero no podían hacer nada con respecto a esas cosas, ahora lo importante era cuidar de su amiga y probar que de verdad ese tipo la quería matar, entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto y él tarde o temprano tenía que pagar eso que intentó hacer.

---------

—Tomi. —llamó Bill, éste estaba adormilando sobre los barrotes muy pegado a Bill, todavía tenían sus manos entrelazadas—. Tom levántate.

—Mmmm… —Tom abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Bill—. Por Dios, estaba esperando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

—Sí lo es. Pero saldremos de ella, muy pronto. –apretó su mano más fuerte, en señal de apoyo.

—¿Por qué a nosotros Bill? Será que realmente la vida no quiere que estemos juntos, sé que esto no es bueno, porque miremos por donde miremos somos hermanos y además somos gemelos.

—Tom, eso no me importa, a nadie le tiene que importar, nosotros nos conocimos en circunstancias diferentes, en realidad la vida nos unió como pareja, ni tú ni yo, sabíamos que nos unía más que un simple amor.

Al otro lado de donde estaba Bill, los otros hombres estaban observándolos silenciosamente. Ahora el moreno no sentía miedo, de lo que podría pasar. Las pocas horas que ha estado dentro de ese lugar han dejado muchas cosas claras en su cabeza. Como el amor que siente por Tom y el enfermizo que una vez sintió por él mismo, aunque a veces hay decaídas, la mayoría de veces Tom sale ganando el asunto.

—Lo sé Bill. Y agradezco en realidad que la vida me haya mostrado el camino para llegar a tu corazón.

—Sabes Tom, creo que no hemos hablado en serio de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—La verdad Bill no quiero saber nada, ya te lo dije la vez pasada, no quiero saber nada.

—Pero yo quiero que sepas, quiero que te des cuenta. Cuando te vi partir sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo, me arrepentí de haberte tratado tan mal, y que tú te sintieras mal por eso.

—Bill, yo lo sé y es por eso que estamos aquí, porque elegí estar contigo, no importando lo que papá dijo.

El moreno se sentía incomodo cuando hablaban de Jörg refiriéndose a él como un padre, cuando en realidad nunca lo conoció como tal.

—Tomi, Tienes alguna idea por la cual tu padre reaccionó así, porque sé que tiene que reaccionar mal, pero llegar a esto no me parece algo normal.

Tom no respondió inmediatamente, se quedó pensando cabizbajo.

—La verdad no sé qué le pasa, él nunca ha sido una persona violenta, por lo menos no, conmigo, pero hoy me demostró una faceta de él que yo no conocía.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —Dijo Bill, apretando la mano de Tom—. Estabas allí con Georg, jamás en mi vida alguien me había llamado la atención, como lo hiciste tú ese día, tu estilo diferente, tu cara tan delicada y esos ojos que me cautivaron, me fui al baño a esperarte, no sé cómo, pero sabía que llegarías.

_-¿Me buscabas? –indagó el pelinegro._

_- No… yo sólo… vine a buscar a un amigo que entró aquí. -_

_- Pero no hay nadie, ya ves. -_

_Se acercó al chico de rastas, quedando sus rostros muy juntos, vio las orbes color miel del que tenía enfrente, notando la igualdad con las suyas._

—Te vi nervioso. —Continuó Bill—. Y eso me gustó y a la vez me dio terror. Nada me gustaba, sólo yo. Te traté mal, la primera vez que me llevaste a tú casa, me llevé tu dinero. —Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

—Lo sé, no creas que soy tonto, pero realmente me gustaste mucho, no me importó lo que hacías conmigo, era algo inexplicable. Yo nunca había tomado a alguien en serio, hasta que te conocí, sentí que eras tú el que sería para mí, para estar siempre juntos.

Bill sonrió, realmente lo amaba y, estaba arrepentido de las cosas que le hizo, jamás lo tocaría sin delicadeza, jamás le hablaría sin sutileza en sus palabras. Tom ahora era todo lo que él es, y todo lo que corría por sus venas, era Tom, sólo él, para él.

—Te amo, Tomi. —Musitó el moreno.

—Yo también, Bill.

—Kaulitz. —Llamó una voz desconocida—. Tienen visitas.


	17. Chapter 17

Después de la tempestad Georg por fin había podido llegar a ver a sus amigos, sentía que había pasado miles de años desde que los vio marcharse esposados en aquel carro policía. Mariela se había quedado en el hospital, cuidando de Isabela, después de la escena que habían presenciado Mariela no quería que le pasara algo a su amiga, así que trataba de evitar lo peor. Jörg también se quedó, a pesar de que ellos sabían su secreto, el odio se había apoderado de él.

Estaba esperando a sus amigos sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, no había una sala dedicada para poder entablar una conversación de horas y el permiso era de 10 minutos. Permitieron que él viera a los gemelos porque estos no habían hecho la llamada que por ley tienen derecho.

Miró hacía la pequeña puerta color marrón, golpeada. Pensando en que en ese lugar estarían sus amigos. Vio abrirse la puerta, quien salió primero fue un hombre corpulento con un uniforme azul de policía, era un poco más alto que los gemelos, después salió Bill le seguía Tom, no estaban muy separados pues por lo que podía ver estaban esposados uno al otro.

La cara de Bill no era la misma de siempre, cuando lo vio después de días él estaba feliz ahora estaba cabizbajo y mas pálido de lo normal. Tom estaba un poco más reconfortado, o no se le notaba su dolor. Los vio acercarse a paso lento.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Bill, o algo igual a una, cuando por fin levantó la mirada y vio a Georg frente a él. El único que había llegado, buscó con la mirada a Mariela pero en seguida supo que no estaba en el lugar. Resopló frustradamente. Tom lo miró seriamente, sí lo recordaba pero en ese momento no sentía mucho al verlo.

El hombre les ordenó que se sentaran y los miró seriamente.

—Tienen diez minutos para hablar. –dijo demandante.

Bill se estremeció al escuchar esa voz tan áspera y sin ni una pizca de misericordia. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre estaba acostumbrado al buen trato.

Se sentaron cerca de su amigo, con el policía detrás de ellos.

—¿Nos puede dejar a solas? –preguntó Georg. Quería privacidad para poder contarle lo que había sucedido y esperaba contárselo en menos de diez minutos—. Quiero decirles algo importante. –prosiguió.

El hombre arrugó su entrecejo pero asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido de que dejarlos solos sería una buena idea.

—Estaré observándolos desde el otro lado.

Se alejó de ellos.

—Primero que nada, quiero que me cuenten qué es lo que pasó, por qué están aquí y por qué la tal Isabela está en el hospital.

Tom suspiró, recordando todo lo que había pasado y pensando en que la felicidad dura poco. Bill al verlo indeciso si hablar o no, él empezó a contarle a su amigo.

—Jörg me odia desde que se dio cuenta que soy su hijo y desde que Tom se enamoró de mí y yo de él. –Dijo, mirando a Tom a los ojos, sin ninguna pisca de arrepentimiento—. Tal parece que eso le creó un caos en su cabeza y ahora todo lo que quiere es destruirnos. –Continuó, mirando alternativamente de Georg a Tom, esperando que este último contradijera sus palabras, pero no había dicho nada—. Él llegó al edificio con Isabela, no sé cómo llegó hasta ese lugar, no sé qué hacía Isabela en el hotel.

—Creo que me siguió. –Interrumpió Tom—. Yo le dije a ella que saldría, pero lo extraño es que anteriormente, mi padre y ella estaban realmente raros, cuando entré al apartamento ellos dos estaban a punto de besarse, por lo menos eso es lo que pensé.

—A eso quiero llegar. Pero prosigue con lo que me decías Bill. –pidió Georg.

El ambiente se tornó pesado ya que a Georg le costaba llegar a lo que tenía que decir y a Bill se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y se tomó un respiro para poder seguir.

Tom estaba cabizbajo.

—Isabela estaba embarazada de Tom, si lo siguió hasta donde estabamos, quiere decir que Jörg se lo pidió. Nos encontró juntos, tuvimos un cruce de palabras e Isabela intentó decirle algo a Tom. Yo estaba en un lugar erróneo, a la hora incorrecta, ella estaba muy cerca del filo de las escaleras, cuando abrió su boca Jörg la empujó, todo fue tan rápido que por un momento pensé que en realidad yo la había empujado.

Bill tenía los ojos húmedos y moqueaba por veces, limpiándose la cara con el revés de su camisa, contando los hechos, en ese momento Tom levantó la cabeza.

—Después mi padre llamó a la policía, lo más seguro es que pensó que Isabela había muerto.

—Llegaron los policías y nos leyeron nuestros derechos. –continuó Bill.

—¿Se dejaron así por así? –preguntó Georg. Arrugando su entrecejo.

—Sí, no había nada qué hacer, estábamos Bill y yo en un hotel, llega la mujer con que vivo que está embarazada, mi supuesto amante esta cerca de ella cuando resbala ¿Qué crees tú que pensaron los policías? –Tom resopló, viéndose frustrado ante aquella situación, ahora que lo pensaba en frío todo eso estaba mal.

—Les sorprenderá lo que les voy a contar. –se acercó a ellos, para no hablar muy fuerte. Al otro lado el guardia los miraba como un cazador acechando su presa—. Mariela y yo estábamos buscando la habitación de Isa, cuando llegamos a la última puerta y la abrimos nos sorprendió lo que vimos.

—Falta un minuto. –anunció el guardia, que seguía con mala cara.

—Sigue. –pidió Tom. Aún con los ojos puestos sobre su amigo.

—Jörg estaba sobre Isabela. –Tom abrió mucho los ojos—. Y le estaba diciendo: nuestro hijo está muerto, te amo pero escogiste el lado equivocado.

—Mierda. –Gritó Tom—. Yo presentía algo así. Mi padre, mi propio padre me hace esto, no puedo perdonarlo. Así que el hijo que esperaba Isabela no es mío. Ni ella ni él pueden ser perdonados.

—Ya es hora. –Anunció el guardia, acercándose a ellos.

Los minutos habían pasado tan rápido que no se pudieron decir muchas cosas. El hombre se acercó a ellos para encaminarlos otra vez a las celdas. Bill miró tristemente a su amigo.

—Nos veremos después, saldrán de aquí, se los prometo yo mismo desenmascararé a ese tipo. Ya le hablé a Simone, no se preocupen. –decía Georg viéndolos alejarse de allí. Sintiéndose impotente ante aquella imagen.

La cara de Tom era de total decepción al igual que la de Bill. A lo lejos ya para entrar por la puerta y desaparecer por ella se despidieron con un movimiento de manos, él hizo lo mismo. Y ya no los vio más.

Caminando por el estrecho pasillo, iban los gemelos rumbo a su prisión, deseando que esa pesadilla terminara pronto. Sólo habían dos celdas, Bill se detuvo en la primera pero el hombre negó con la cabeza y señaló en la que antes Tom había estado.

—Allá los dos. –ordenó.

El corazón de Bill se aceleró por un momento se sintió feliz ya que no iba a estar separado de su hermano, iban a estar juntos.

—Los dejaré aquí, pero no crean que soy una buena persona, simplemente me parece bien que estén juntos. –dijo jalando a los gemelos y empujándolos bruscamente en la celda. Era un hombre muy grande, pensaron que con un dedo los podía levantar a los dos, así que no refutaron por el empujón. En esos momentos era mejor estar callados que decir una estupidez.

—Gracias. –musitó Bill. Viendo al hombre incrustar la llave en el llavín de la puerta.

—No me den las gracias, disfruten su estadía en la cárcel. –sonrió de manera bizarra, por un momento sintieron que cada bello de su piel se había levantado.

----

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –preguntó Jörg al ver entrar a Mariela a la habitación del hospital.

—No la dejaré sola contigo. –respondió, en tono retador.

—No sé por qué el empeño de defenderla, no la conoces mucho. Además es una zorra. –dijo en tono despectivo. Observando el cuerpo inerte de la chica. Que a cada minuto la vida la abandonaba.

—Dijiste que la amabas. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Es difícil de explicar. –Jörg se rascó la quijada, pensativo—. La amo, pero ella no me sirve y todo lo que no me sirve tiene que desaparecer.

Mariela en ese momento entendió que Jörg no estaba en sus cabales y sabía que cumpliría su cometido si ella no lo impedía antes.

------------

Esa noche la pasaron sin dormir, sin duda una situación muy cansada para Georg y Mariela el estar en ese hospital, había pasado un día desde el accidente, seguían temeroso de que algo le pudiera pasar a Isabela, ya que ella era la única persona que podía ayudar a los gemelos.

Turnándose uno a otro, tratando de mantenerse alerta. Jörg sólo los miraba y sonreía, pensando que en algún momento caerían rendidos y él procedería a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Un movimiento en la cama llamó la atención de la chica, aguantó la respiración, parecía que Isa, había movido la mano. Pero no diría nada hasta estar segura. El movimiento se repitió.

—Georg. –dijo en un susurro. Y con el pie le pegó una patada. No muy agresiva, sólo para que despertara.

Éste estaba dormitando en uno de los muebles de la habitación. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se estiró. Restregándose los ojos con los nudillos, logró incorporarse, aún parpadeando seguidamente, la luz le molestaba un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? –logró pronunciar. Con su voz ronca.

—Es Isabela, creo que está por despertarse. –indicó. Señalando disimuladamente con el dedo.

El chico de pelo castaño dirigió la mirada hacia la cama. Por unos momentos la observó, hasta que vio el moviente de manos que antes había visto Mariela.

—Ve donde el doctor y tráelo para que la revise. Espero que todo salga bien, sal, pero que Jörg no sospeche nada, este es el momento de aplastarlo. –dijo en voz baja, tratando de que el hombre no la escuchara.

Georg asintió. Levantándose de donde minutos antes estaba descansando.

Jörg ojeaba una de tantas revistas que estaban puestas sobre la mesa en la sala de espera, a las afueras de la habitación, con los otros dos adentro no podía estar allí. Así que decidió montar guardia para ver cuál de los tres se aburría.

—Hola. –saludó el chico. Al salir del cuarto. Viendo al hombre sentado casi frente a esta. Jörg sólo levantó una ceja y no dijo nada más. Siguió leyendo.

Georg caminó a paso acelerado, buscando al doctor que el día anterior había llegado a revisar a Isabela. Dos puertas más y lo encontró.

—Dr. Leblank, necesito de usted. –pidió el chico, con la voz quebrándosele, estaba realmente nervioso, podía sentir la mirada de alguien clavándose en su espalda. Rogando que no fuera Jörg.

—En qué puedo ayudarte. –dijo el doctor, dándose media vuelta. Cerrando el folder que antes leía.

—Es la chica, esa que se llama Isabela. La vi mover la mano.

—¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo. Vamos iré a revisarla.

Caminaron dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaba la chica. Buscó rápidamente a Jörg pero en la silla sólo estaba la revista que leía. Se pudo más nervioso, respiró hondo varias veces. Tratando de calmarse.

—Cálmate ya llegaremos. –el doctor, trató de calmarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Pero todo era inútil. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Con temor Georg abrió la puerta, pidiendo no encontrar nada desagradable, pero para su sorpresa Isabela ya estaba despierta. Sonrió al verla, rápidamente con la mirada buscó a Jörg pero no lo encontró. El Doctor lo hizo a un lado, llegando hasta donde estaba la chica.

Sus ojos estaban nublados mirando de un lado a otro, Mariela quien miraba todo le habló varias veces pero ella, no respondía.

El doctor tomó el pulso de la chica, sintiéndolo normal, después agarró su estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Los otros dos estaban frente a él, siguiendo cada movimiento.

Isabela seguía con la mirada puesta en la naca.

—Parece que todo está bien, está así por los calmantes que le suministramos, además después del legrado y esa caída es un milagro que ella esté vive. Sólo les pediré que no le cuenten nada ahorita, ella va estar un poco confundida, déjenla que despierte bien. Sí pasa algo más me van a llamar por favor. –les aclaró el doctor ya que los miró sumamente preocupados.

Se marchó por la puerta dejando a los tres, sumidos en un silencio y una tensión que se tocaba con la palma de la mano.

—¿Dónde está Jörg? –preguntó Georg, al ver salir al doctor, pasándose al lado donde estaba Mariela.

—No lo sé, estaba afuera. Aquí no ha entrado. –contestó la chica. Que se sentó en la cama, viendo seriamente a Isabela—. ¿Me escuchas Isabela? –fue la pregunta que le hizo su amiga.

La chica asintió y trató de pararse, pero ella se lo impidió. Ésta hizo una mueca de dolor y se tocó su vientre. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a sollozar.

—Ese maldito. –dijo con voz quebrada. Siguió acariciándose su vientre.

El castaño miraba toda la escena, sintiendo su corazón rasgarse, claramente sabía que Isabela lo recordaba todo, aunque se hubiera caído y golpeado su cabeza no había olvidado nada.

—Ese maldito. –repitió, con lágrimas resbalándose por sus sienes—. Trató de matarme. Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Dónde está Tom Y Amir? Dímelo. –dijo casi desesperada.

Mariela se mordió el labio inferior, recordando lo que le dijo el doctor, pero tampoco podía negarle esa información

—Están en la cárcel. –contestó casi en un susurro, pero la chica escuchó.

—Yo… yo no quería que pasara esto, te juro que él me obligo.

—Cálmate Isa, ya lo sé. Nosotros sabemos la verdad. –Confesó mirando a Georg—. Pero no te preocupes ya no te pasará nada. Nosotros estamos aquí, él no te hará más daño.

—Sí. –fue lo único que el chico dijo. No la conocía de nada, así que fue sólo para apoyar a su amiga y a los otros dos que estaban en la cárcel.

—¿Mi hijo murió verdad? –Suspiró, acariciándole en vientre—. Dirás que soy una malvada, pero es lo mejor, su padre es una loco, que haría lo que fuera por destruir a quien odia.

Parecía que la lucidez había vuelto al cuerpo de Isabela, pero aún su aspecto físico era deplorable.

—Descansa. –pidió su amiga. Poniendo la mano sobre la de ella, apretándola fuerte, para que sintiera su apoyo.

—Dime… Tom y Amir están bien. ¿Por qué están en la cárcel? Y ¿Jörg, dónde está? –preguntó poniéndose nerviosa. Por pensar en lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado del hombre que la tenía en esa cama.

Mariela le explicó todo lo que había pasado con Tom y le contó la verdad acerca de Amir, haciéndole saber que Amir era Bill, al que había amado mucho Tom y que por causas del destino las cuales ninguna de las dos sabe, sólo Georg quien se lo guardó muy bien, se separaron uno del otro.

La chica estaba dispuesta a meter a Jörg a la cárcel a hundirlo para que se pudriera dentro de ella, por hacerla sufrir desde siempre y por terminar con lo único puro que había habitado en ella.

Pero ese día no sería, estaba muy débil y necesitaba descansar, los gemelos saldrían el día siguiente y cuando ella se recuperara podría decir todo.

Jörg no apareció el resto de la tarde.

--------

—Ya estoy aquí. –anunció Simone, por medio del móvil.

—Iré por ti. –Contestó Georg. Ella había tardado demasiado, pero lo importante es que había llegado. Pensó el chico.

Una vez en Hamburgo lo primero que Simone hizo fue visitar a sus dos hijos. Había llegado el día en que terminó su sentencia.

Los gemelos estaban felices de verla, pues a pesar de saber que ellos eran hermanos ella siempre los apoyó.

El juez les dio la carta de libertad, condicionándolos a no salir del país hasta que Isabela se recuperara. Y diera su versión de los hechos, en este caso la verdadera.

David también había llegado al lugar, informado por Simone, ellos dos se conocieron una noche en el burdel donde ella trabajaba, él jamás la juzgó. Y después de eso, Simone nunca más fue a ese lugar, su vida había dado un giro inesperado.

----------

Pasaron dos meses después de aquel incidente. Jörg jamás apareció, literalmente se lo había tragado la tierra, lo buscaron por todos los lugares de Hamburgo y Berlín, David quien siempre había sido su hombre de confianza mandó a gente que lo buscara pero todo fue en vano, no había rastro de él.

Isabela al fin confesó, después de unas semanas de cuidado intensivo, llegó hasta la jefatura y contó todo, ahora sí, los gemelos estaban libres de todo cargo. Después de la caída, sus piernas no reaccionaron más y ahora quedó convidada a una silla de ruedas, pero eso no la detiene de ser feliz. A pesar de las mentiras que le había dicho a Tom, él nunca se portó mal con ella, él junto a Bill le contaron los hechos de su vida. No le sorprendió mucho ya que Mariela había dicho algo sobre eso. Había pedido perdón y lo había recibido.

Bill y Mariela habían decidido que el sueño de Isabela se cumpliría y después de muchos meses retomaron la campaña del modelaje para mostrar los diseños de Isabela. Ella estaba muy contesta y a la vez melancólica. Ya que no se pararía frente a la pasarela para saludar a los presentes. De las cosas que habían pasado, nadie habló, todo quedó en _familia._


	18. Chapter 18

**Amando a Mi reflejo**

La noche era perfecta, había sido una excelente idea hacer el desfile al aire libre.

Bill se encontraba tras el escenario, en su camerino revisando la ropa con la que iba a salir.

Mariela entró, mientras observaba a Bill pelear con la maquillista, ya que él quería algo discreto y ella algo fuera de lo normal. Al final ganó Bill.

—¿Estás listo? -preguntó ella mientras lo observa.

—Ya casi... –confirmó tratando de acomodarse la ropa que llevaba–. Maldición.... todavía no me acostumbro a usar traje.

—Pero te ves bien, muy guapo... el blanco te sienta perfecto.

—No... - dijo Bill mientras se dirigía hacia la salida al escenario -

El animador del evento iba presentando a todos los modelos, empezarían con los trajes de boda para hombres. Todos esperaban a Amir Derak, era la sensación del momento. Los fotógrafos iban y venían, cambiaban posiciones. La gente aplaudía y unos que otros iban hablar con la famosa diseñadora para comprar algunos de los estilos.

Llegó el turno de Amir. Estaban por la mitad de la salida de los modelos, Bill tenía la orden de salir a mitad del desfile, al inicio y al final.

Los flashes comenzaron a dispararse, sin duda se veía espectacular. Vestía un traje blanco con una camisa negra, la solapa del cuello sobresalía del traje. Lo que hacía que diera un toque especial a este. Su cuello en "V" y los bordados en blanco eran perfectos, así como él se sentía "perfecto".

Algunos de los modelos tenían la costumbre de no sonreír, Bill por su parte, al llegar al final de la pasarela formaba una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, volteaba y volvía al inicio y desaparecía. Lo que hacía que los medios enloquecieran con él, y no solo ellos, Tom sentado en primera fila, tenía la vista perdida en él, quería bajarlo de ahí y llevárselo para hacerlo suyo una y otra vez.

Entró corriendo a cambiarse de ropa. Mariela y la maquillista lo ayudaban. Se retocó su lacio cabello y el maquillaje. Ahora era el turno de los trajes informales aunque a él le seguían pareciendo formales.

Esta vez, le tocaba abrir la tendencia. La gente no dejaba de susurrar y de hablar de él, definitivamente era la sensación, todo lo que usaba se le veía espectacular.

Iba vestido con un jeans azul, el cinturón era café, iba de acuerdo con el color de los zapatos, la camisa celeste la cual ocultaba sus mangas debajo de un hermoso saco color beige. El cuello de la camisa se encontraba alto, pero no saliendo del saco.

Bill caminaba, robaba miradas de los presentes, las chicas lo adoraban, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Tom. Esta vez su sonrisa la dio a mitad de la pasarela, justo delante de él, sabía que lo volvería loco pero debía hacerlo.

Miles de flashes captaron ese momento y la noche apenas comenzaba y solo faltaba una tendencia, y decían que sería la mejor de todas.

Volvió a su camerino, pero se concentró un poco más en la vestimenta, ya que la que utilizaría para cerrar el desfile si le había gustado y mucho. Volvió a retocarse. Estaba nervioso, él cerraría el desfile, por ser la figura de la noche, ya que así lo había pedido Isabela.

Llegó el final y todos estaban a la expectativa de la salida del famoso Amir Derak.

—"_Lo mejor siempre será para el final"_ -dijo Mariela, antes de desearle suerte, a lo que Bill responde con una sonrisa. "_Por supuesto que soy lo mejor" pensó Bill._

La figura del alto pelinegro apareció en el umbral de la tarima, las luces se concentran en él. Se veía extremadamente apuesto. Tom no podía dejar de verlo, la ropa que andaba le sentaba increíblemente bien.

Vestía un pantalón negro, su camisa era plateada, y llevaba una bufanda plateada un poco más clara que la camisa. Su cabello lacio hacía la vestimenta mucho más estilizada, pero lo que más sorprendió fueron las botas sobre el pantalón ya que éstas eran negras y altas.

Los flashes no se demoraron en captar todos los pasos del chico, era el mejor desfile al que habían asistido, habían escuchado sobre Amir Derak y que un desfile con su presencia era de lo mejor pero no sabían cuánto hasta ese momento.

Bill llegó al final de la tarima, dio su sonrisa y remató con un guiño. Caminó hasta la mitad hizo lo mismo, pero obviamente hacia Tom.

Desapareció tras bastidores y volvió a entrar, pero esta vez con todos los modelos. La gente aplaudía, el desfile había salido mejor de lo que esperaban.

Tom lo observaba embobado, su cara de adolescente enamorado era increíble. La expresión de Bill era única en las pasarelas, era por eso que los y las diseñadoras lo querían para todos sus desfiles.

Tom subió a Isabela al escenario, aún ante la protesta de ella, ya que no quería mostrarse en silla de ruedas.

Bill le tendió su mano para que desfilaran juntos, mientras que Tom empujaba la silla durante el recorrido. Todos los modelos tomaron lugar a los costados de la tarima. La gente se puso de pie para ovacionar a la famosa diseñadora que a pesar de estar en ese estado no dejó que nada empañara el lanzamiento de su línea para caballeros.

El desfile terminó y con eso dio paso al after party, que en sí ya auguraba que sería para nunca olvidar.

Llegaron al bar donde todo había empezado aquella vez entre Bill y Tom. El bar de Tom lo había adornado para esa gran fiesta. Había cerrado la entrada al público dejando sólo entrar a las personas invitadas y algunos reporteros, que llegaron a tomar nota.

David y Simone estaban muy orgullosos por la noche y el espectáculo que había salido perfectamente. Gustav y Georg habían llegado a pasarla con sus amigos.

Georg tenía intenciones de ligarse a Mariela. Ésta conocía los pensamientos del castaño, pero no refutó y bailó con él en la pista. Muy, muy pegados uno al otro. Bill sonrió y miró a Tom que estaba sentado en uno de los muebles. El mismo donde lo había visto hablar con Georg. Lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

—¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Tom. Al ver la sonrisa de Bill.

—En la primera vez que te vi. Fue aquí, estabas hablando con Georg, y te di una ojeada, tu piercing, tus pantalones, tu gorra, e de aceptar que al principio me pareció una moda rara. Pero ahora que te conozco y que comparto mucho contigo, me encanta, no sé qué haría si cambias tu estilo.

—Entonces ámame como soy por dentro. Algún día cambiaré mi aspecto. –contestó juguetón.

—Enjoy the Silence... –dijo Bill.

Tom lo miró contrariado. El de negros cabellos se levantó de su asiento y extendió una mano hacía su igual. Éste sonrió y le devolvió la mano levantándose.

—¿Me concede esta pieza? –pidió Tom, seriamente inclinándose un poco.

—No seas payaso. Ya, vamos a bailar como la primera vez.

Caminaron hacia el centro de la pista. Con sus cuerpos pegados acoplados uno al otro, sintiendo el calor. Tom llevaba las manos puestas en la cintura de Bill. Entre medio de la gente que se apretujaba bailando. Las luces destellantes que podían dejar ciego por unos momentos a cualquiera.

Se pegaron de frente, viéndose uno al otro.

—Recuerda que te amo. –dijo Bill. Abrazándolo, acercándose a él. Éste apretó suavemente la cintura de su hermano y atrajo sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso lento, húmedo y flojo. Moviéndose al compas de la canción.

—Todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que siempre necesité. –murmuraba Tom entre beso y beso. —Está aquí en mis brazos.

Bill dio media vuelta dejando que sus nalgas rozaran la entrepierna de Tom en un baile de amor y de seducción. Entregándose en cuerpo y dedicándose esa canción que bien fue el escenario que empezó todo aquel romance.

Tom acariciaba suavemente el vientre de Bill. Éste acariciaba con las manos el cuello de su igual. Y balanceaba su cadera suavemente. Haciéndole sentir escalofríos en su vientre. El calor del momento y del lugar ya estaba dejando ver la lujuria y la pasión en ambos cuerpos.

—Las palabras son triviales. Los placeres continúan. –gimoteaba Bill. Ya estaba excitado. —Vámonos de aquí Tom. Dejemos todo y hagamos de esta noche algo inolvidable.

—Está bien. Ya no soporto estar así. Vámonos. Despidámonos de Isabela y de los chicos.

Se despegaron y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Isabela. Platicaba con Simone y David, se le veía muy feliz después de Todo.

—¿Están aburridos? –preguntó Isa. Al verlos a los dos frente a ella.

—No es eso. Sólo nos queremos ir ya. –dijo Bill tratando de parecer convincente y que no notasen lo que en verdad querían. Pero Isa sonrió.

—Está bien pueden irse no se preocupen por mí. Yo estaré con Simone y David ellos me llevaran.

—Si yo la llevaré se ofreció David. –guiñándole un ojo a Simone y a Isa.

Bill sintió sus mejillas arder y Tom sonrió.

—Nos vemos gente. –se despidió Tom y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Isabela y a Simone. Lo mismo hizo Bill y salieron del lugar.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? –preguntó el chico de cabellos negros. —No me gustan los hoteles. –bromeó.

—Que mal, te iba a llevar a uno. Pero ya que insistes pues vamos a mi casa.

Sonrieron cómplices. Esa noche toda les recordaba a la primera vez que se besaron. Cuando se conocieron.

Llegaron a la gran casa que Tom había dejado hace más de un año para irse con Bill. Para convivir con él. Después de la desaparición de su padre habían vuelto a la casa y ahora residían en ella.

—Bienvenido a su hogar. –dijo Tom abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Bill dentro.

Éste entró, sintiendo cosquillas en su ingle. La emoción del momento lo embargaba por completo. Tom cerró la puerta tras de él. Y se quitó la sudadera dejándola tirada en uno de los muebles. El menor de los gemelos se sentó en el mueble esperando que su hermano tomara la iniciativa en el momento.

—¿Me lo harás ya o tendré que esperar? –preguntó Bill en tono de broma.

—Quiero esperar. Vamos excítame.

Bill rió tintamente.

—¿Es de verdad o estás bromeando? –indagó incrédulamente.

—No, es broma déjalo así. –contestó. Dirigiéndose al mueble. –Es en serio Bill. Vamos, quiero que bailes para mí.

—¿Yo para ti? –se volvió a reír. Se sentía como un niño expuesto desnudo delante de muchas personas. —Está bien, pon algo de música.

Tom se acercó al equipo de sonido que estaba pegado al mueble y buscó cualquier radio hasta que llegó a la indicada, donde comenzaba do you wanna fuck de Byz.

—Mejor suerte no podemos tener. –dijo Tom y Bill frunció el seño.

Se volvió a sentar pero esta vez se quitó la gorra y las rastas quedaron sueltas por sus hombros.

Bill se subió a la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Tom estaba literalmente con la boca abierta. Aún después de mucho tiempo con él sentía que lo deseaba como la primera vez.

—Sr. Kaulitz límpiese la saliva que cae de su boca. –dijo bajando suavemente el zipper de su camisa, sacándosela de los brazos y tirándosela encima a su hermano que yacía con una mano en su pecho y otra cerca de su bajo vientre.

—Sr. Kaulitz usted es demasiado para mis ojos. Así que perdone si babeo al verlo.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Bill bajó sus manos arrastrándola de su pecho hasta su entrepierna y con las dos manos agarró su fajón desabrochándoselo sacándolo bruscamente y agitándolo haciendo un ruido fuerte, que hizo que Tom despertara de su encanto.

—I will make you moan, And it's more like porn. –repetía Bill. Mientras se restregaba su entrepierna. Su cara era un poema su pelo caía suavemente en cascada sobre su hombros y parte de su cara tapándole la mitad de ésta. Tom disfrutaba de la sensualidad del cuerpo presente. Atontado y completamente excitado con ganas de bajarlo de allí hacerle todo lo que en ese momento deseaba.

Bill sacó su camisa quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

—Vamos Billi muévete más. –invitaba Tom. Pasando su lengua por sus labios, jugando con su piercing que se movía de arriba abajo.

Obedeció a su gemelo y movió su cadera bajando lentamente su cremallera del pantalón con movimientos más rápidos se podía notar su excitación, su entrepierna estaba despierta el solo hecho de ser observado con deseo carnal le entraba el morbo y la risa tonta.

Sacó sus botas tirándolas una a cada lado. Giró en sus talones dándole la espalda a Tom y bajó su pantalón tirándolo hacia Tom. Éste por instinto se acarició la entrepierna y subió su camisa acariciándose el abdomen. Sintiendo espasmos de placer, bajó su cremallera colando su mano en su pantalón buscando aquello que dolía y pedía atención lo antes posible. Lo sacó firme, grande y poderoso.

—I can't control it , I'm gon' lose it , I lose it now My dick is ready ... dijo mientras se acariciaba su pene agarrándolo desde su base mordiéndose los sabios y saboreándoselos al ver a Bill expuesto hacia él.

—Espera no comas ansias –bromeó su gemelo. Al verlo masturbándose delante de él.

Agarró el borde de su bóxer y pasó los dedos desde debajo del elástico Bajándolo lentamente.

Tom abrió los ojos como platos y su mano se alocó sobre su miembro, gemía con cada movimiento de sus dedos sobre su entrepierna.

—Tom espérame.

Éste le miró con su vista nublada.

Mientras su bóxer iba bajando dejaba ver ese pequeño trasero hasta quedar completamente expuesto a los ojos de Tom. Bill se dio una nalgada que hizo que Tom sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

La canción terminó y Bill bajó de la mesa. Tom sintió una descarga desde su ingle hasta la punta de su miembro y el orgasmo le llegó en pequeños espasmos, ante la mirada expectante de su hermano.

El líquido espeso y blanco se deslizó por todo el pene de Tom colándose entre sus dedos ya que este estaba agarrándose firmemente.

—Mierda Tom. Te dije que me esperaras.

El de rastas lo miraba aun con su vista nublada y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Eso fue maravilloso. –logró decir en tono grave. El haber llegado al éxtasis de esa manera lo había dejado agotado.

—Mierda Bill. Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso.

—No fue idea mía, fue tu idea.

—Está bien si, y fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido. Fue casi un suicidio pedírtelo sabiendo que no te he tocado durante meses.

—Ya no me recuerdes esos días.

El de negros cabellos se acercó a su amado e inclinándose lamió lascivamente la mejilla de su hermano. Dejando un rastro de saliva en ella. Tom se sintió despierto otra vez.

Bill jaló de la camisa de su hermano quitándosela y dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tom por su cuenta se deshizo de su pantalón. Dejándolo bajo sus pies.

Una vez desnudo se relajó sobre el mueble que era espacioso lo sufriente para que ellos dos disfrutaran del uno al otro.

—Vamos Bill móntame. Quiero verte haciéndolo. –pidió el chico, con tono impaciente mientras lamía sus labios de manera lasciva y se frotaba contra su hermano de manera desesperada.

Bill no esperó a más y se subió en el regazo de su hermano quedando cada pierna al lado de la cadera de este. El de negros cabellos puso las manos sobre el vientre de su amante y las arrastró con parsimonia hasta llegar a los hombros, se inclinó hacia él. Y besó su cuello dándole lamidas rápidas y lentas que le hicieron ver estrellas por unos momentos.

Tom tomó a su hermano rodeándolo por la pequeña cintura. Bajó sus manos hacia su trasero, le encantaba su redondez, su suavidad.No podía negar que Bill era perfecto, su piel tan delicada como un muñeco de porcelana que si dejas caer se quiebra. Así era él, uno de los seres más perfectos que había visto en esa situación. Echó su cabeza para atrás para dejarle paso en su cuello a la lengua de Bill la cual vagaba por todo su contorno.

—Eres delicioso. –musitó el menor. Entre beso y beso. Haciendo sonidos húmedos. Agarró las rubias y largas rastas de su gemelo y las tiró para atrás y rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Ahora le besaba en los labios. Los cuales mordía desesperadamente. Tom sentía desfallecer y las nalgas de Bill se movía por sobre su miembro haciendo que éste estuviera a punto de explotar contra su entrada. Pero no se podía permitir eso así que bajó sus manos hasta su pene, pero sintió el trasero de Bill rozarle sus nudillos, su mano se escurrió entre ellas. Éste sintió la caricia de Tom y las levantó para exponerlas a las manos expertas de Tom. Ahora todo era diferente Bill podía sentir el deseo sexual hacia su hermano. Sentía que se quemaba el interior sólo quería tenerlo dentro.

El de rastas agarró la nalga izquierda de Bill y la jaló con su otra mano, acariciando el esfínter de éste. E introdujo un dedo suavemente sólo para tantear el área y sentir la calidez del moreno. Bill hincó sus uñas sobre la piel de Tom.

—Mmmm. Tomi, mete otro. –gimoteó Bill. Haciendo un sonido húmedo con su boca. Un hilo de saliva bajó de los labios de Tom, su hermano lo lamió lentamente viéndolo a los ojos.

Tom metió otro dedo, el de negros cabellos se sacudió ante la ráfaga de placer causada por esos dedos dentro de él. El menor bajo por el cuello de Tom lamiéndolo hasta llegar a sus pezones. Con su lengua dibujó el contorno de uno de ellos sus manos acariciaban sus brazos. Bill succionó y Tom gimió roncamente y metió otro dedo en el menor para desquitárselas.

—Ya basta de juegos. –dijo Tom jalando hacia arriba a su hermano. Un hilo de saliva unía la boca de Bill con uno de los pezones de Tom. Éste se limpió la boca para dejarse completamente seco.

—Vamos entra en mi. –pidió el de negros cabellos, completamente desbocado estaba al borde de la excitación. Su pene contra el abdomen de Tom ya estaba completamente húmedo, listo para terminar.

—Espera no comas ansias. –pero Bill no hizo caso y empujó su trasero hacia el pene de Tom. Éste sacó los dedos de dentro del chico y ayudó un poco a que su miembro encajara en él.

Después de mucho tiempo Tom volvió a sentir la calidez de Bill, esa que le había negado mucho tiempo y que ahora completamente de él. El menor de los gemelos posó su cabeza sobre los hombros de Tom y agarrándose de sus brazos empezó el meneo de placer sobre su miembro.

—Mmm. Te siento como la última vez. Déjame a mí hacer el trabajo. –pidió Bill. Y su hermano le obedeció quitando las manos de la cintura de éste y poniéndolas atrás de su cabeza sosteniéndola hacia atrás.

Podía escuchar el choque de las nalgas de Bill contra su ingle. Y sentía su miembro salir y entrar con desesperación, de vez en cuando el menos movía su cadera circularmente allí en ese momento Tom sólo quería gritar y hundirse más en Bill.

—Termino... –gimoteaba Tom. Sintiendo el cosquilleó otra vez en su ingle, anunciando su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Estar dentro de Bill lo era todo. Aunque tampoco fue malo cuando éste estuvo dentro de su cuerpo. De las dos formas estaba bien pero no podía negar que Bill sobre él moviéndose como todo un experto era lo más lindo del mundo.

Su pene se movía arriba hacia abajo, conforme su cuerpo se mordía. Su liquido pre seminal bajaba por el contorno de su pene y dejando rastro húmedo sobre el abdomen de Tom. Con un movimiento rápido de caderas bajó y apretó fuerte, Tom gimió y su mente se nubló. La leche de Tom ahora estaba dentro de Bill. Éste mordió el hombro de su hermano. El goce del éxtasi había llegado para los dos.

El de rastas salió del pequeño cuerpo levantándolo y dejándolo a la par de él Bill acostándose en el mueble. Completamente fuera de sí. Aun sentía los espasmos en su columna vertebral.

Tom hizo lo mismo abrazándolo y entrelazando sus piernas haciéndose un nudo de miembros.

Esa noche fue maravillosa. Ahora se tenían uno al otro nadie los podía separar.

—Te amo. –afirmó el menor de los gemelos. Y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tom. Éste suspiró y lo acarició. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

---------

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Ya era otro día y al parecer era muy temprano porque el sol le daba en la cara pero no le quemaba. Se incorporó y miró a varios lados de su cama. Ya no se encontraba en el mueble, eso quiere decir que Tom lo llevó hasta la cama para que durmiera más tranquilo.

Tom no estaba cerca. Así que pensó que estaría en el baño y rápidamente puso sus pies en el suelo y emprendió la marcha hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta pero tampoco había nadie dentro. Miró su reflejo pero rápidamente cambió la vista a otro lado. Estaba espantoso y no quería verse. Decidió darse una ducha rápida y poder seguir durmiendo. No tenía ganas de quedarse despierto.

Unos minutos después Bill secaba su pelo con una de las toallas que había dentro la dejó sobre el lavabo cundo terminó. Y paseó como dios lo trajo al mundo, no había más toallas y decidió irse así.

Cuando cruzó toda la habitación quedó frente al espejo. Había prometido a sí mismo no verse con lascivia, pero esa vez fue imposible y como acto reflejo sus manos se mandaron solas y empezaron a recorrer cada pedazo de piel expuesta, su miembro no demoró mucho y se irguió delante del espejo. En la cara de Bill se formó una media sonrisa. Su mano se deslizó hasta llegar a su pene. Y lo rodeó con sus dedos. Moviendo su mano sobre este empezó el trabajo de masturbación. Su otra mano estaba sobre el espejo recorriendo su cara. Era tan hermoso que no había superado su problema. Lo había ignorado pero no superado.

Tom, Tom... Amaba a Tom, no lo dudaba pero el placer de verse en el espejo mientras se masturbaba era morboso y completamente distinto a todos. Era una costumbre.

Abajo estaba Tom recogiendo los sobres que había llevado el cartero. Uno de ellos estaba dirigido a ellos dos.

Lo abrió con cuidado y miró la caligrafía la conocía, era la de su padre. Muchas veces la leyó.

Queridos Bill y Tom, sé que no fui la persona que esperaba o que pensaban que yo era. Me salí de mis casillas, no quería que mis dos hijos estuvieran pecando tan gravemente. No entenderán por lo que pasé y lo que tuve que hacer para poder dejarlos en paz. Yo amaba a Isabela pero ella nunca me amó. Siempre quise ser un hombre duro y por eso mis decisiones siempre fueron las equivocas. Espero un día me perdonen. No quería que estuvieran presos, no quería matar a Isabela mucho menos a mi hijo. Pero no soy el mismo, ahora no puedo escribirte más. Pero un día te visitaré, un día no muy lejano nos volveremos a ver.

_Atte. Jörg Kaulitz_

—Mierda. –exclamó Tom, al ver aquel pequeño papel que contenía lo que se podía decir una disculpa. Ahora se preguntaba si en realidad podría creerle o simplemente lo hacía para seguir haciéndoles daño.

No quiso saber más, así que dejó el sobre con la carta sobre la mesa. El sobre no traia ninguna dirección escrita sobre el. Pero era imposible no sabía si era real o no. Así que mejor se fue del lugar subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Esperando encontrar a su hermano dormido.

Bill seguía masturbándose unos cuantos roces más y llegaría al orgasmo. Se miraba atentamente por el espejo. Y pudo ver cuando Tom abrió la puerta y lo miró a través del espejo. Sus miradas se conectaron y ante esto Bill gimió bajo y su semen resbaló por sus dedos. Tom llegó hacía donde él estaba y lo miró atentamente, recorriéndole con escrutinio. Las manos de Bill temblaron, y su respiración agitada continúo. Pensó ver en sus ojos decepción. Hasta que cinco palabras pusieron todo en el olvido.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste?...


End file.
